


La prossima volta

by Folkvangr26



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: A volte doveva trovare degli obiettivi, piccoli obiettivi, per darsi forza, per tirare avanti. Da qualche tempo a quella parte, da quando tutta quella storia era iniziata, il suo obiettivo era aspettare la prossima volta in cui avrebbe visto Aureliano Adami e sarebbe stato così ancora un’ultima volta.





	1. La prossima volta

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata con Alberto e Aureliano, post prima stagione, ovviamente.  
> La storia sarà divisa in tre parti, quindi mettetevi comode.  
> Alcuni nomi e situazioni "nuove" sono state prese in modo abbastanza libero dal romanzo, cioè "Suburra" di Carlo Bonini e Giancarlo De Cataldo.  
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Take care

La prossima volta

  
Non era esattamente come se lo era immaginato, fare il capo. Quando vedeva sua sorella fare i conti, seduta ad una sedia, con carte e calcolatrici e conta soldi era convinto che lo facesse per eccesso di zelo. E poi, insomma, era una femmina, queste cose le venivano bene.  
Ma ora capiva che non era così. Livia non lo faceva perché voleva, ma perché doveva. Perché suo padre era troppo ignorante e distratto per fare queste cose. Ma lui non aveva altra scelta ora.  
Cosa doveva fare? Far fare i conti a Romoletto? O assumere qualcuno che lo facesse al posto suo? Non era andata a finire bene, l'ultima volta  
Era seduto in un piccolo ufficio accanto alla sala grande del suo ristorante sulla spiaggia, perché a casa sua non voleva più starci. Il ricordo di Isabelle e di sua sorella era troppo presente ancora  
Fare il capo non era così divertente, dopotutto.

Venne interrotto nel bel mezzo di una divisione e questo gli fece provare un’ondata di odio. Verso la matematica e verso Romoletto.  
«Aurelià, ce sta qualcuno che te vole parlà.»  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide che accanto al suo uomo di fiducia c’era un ragazzino di Ostia. Lo aveva già visto altre volte, era uno dei piccoli spacciatori che spingevano la sua roba in città, tra i coetanei.  
«Che voi, ragazzì?» gli chiese, guardandolo duramente. Lo faceva solo perché lo divertiva vedere la paura che incuteva negli altri. Lo faceva sentire potente, ovviamente. Anche se era dietro ad una scrivania a fare conti come un ragioniere.  
«Io…io…» iniziò il ragazzo, ma non riuscì a completare la frase perché Romoletto lo interruppe.  
«Se tratta de Spadino Aurelià. Sto ragazzino lo ha visto in un locale pe froci.» disse.  
Aureliano sentì una vampata di calore attraversargli il corpo. Non era imbarazzo, non era rabbia…era panico.  
Si alzò di scatto lasciando, facendo cadere accidentalmente a terra la vecchia calcolatrice, che si aprì facendone saltare fuori una pila su due.  
Si avvicinò ai due ospiti e fissò gli occhi in quelli del ragazzo.  
«Parla.» disse soltanto.  
«Stavo a Roma, uscita con gli amici. Stavamo a cercà un posto dove spigne un po’ de roba senza da fastidio a nessuno e l’ho visto. Un locale privato, me pareva, ma lui stava fori ‘co un ragazzo biondo ossigenato. Tutto omini. » disse, il ragazzetto.  
«Qualcun altro l’ha riconosciuto?» chiese, avvicinandosi un altro po’. Il ragazzo era in estrema soggezione.  
«Nono, solo io. Nessuno dei miei lo conosce de faccia.»  
Aureliano fece un piccolo sospiro sommesso.  
«Famo che tu sta cosa nun la dici a nessuno. Vale pure pe te…» disse puntando il dito contro Romoletto, poi tornò a dare attenzione al ragazzo. «Se vengo a sapè che hai detto qualcosa a qualcuno te butto in mare e te faccio magnà da li pesci. Siamo intesi?» lo minacciò aspramente.  
Il ragazzo non ebbe il coraggio di parlare, solo di annuire terrorizzato con la testa.  
«Vattene mo» disse quindi, girandogli le spalle.  
Prima che anche Romoletto lasciasse la stanza, gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. «Daje qualcosa al ragazzo e fatte di il posto preciso» disse, sottovoce. «E tieni le recchie pizze»  
Quando rimase solo, dopo un secondo di silenzio, sbatté rumorosamente la mano sul tavolo.  
«Imbecille di uno zingaro de merda.»

Ragionò per una giornata intera su quello che avrebbe potuto fare. Una parte di sé gli diceva di farsi gli affari propri e di non impicciarsi ancora una volta con la famiglia Anacleti, ancor meno con Spadino.  
Aveva pensato di contattarlo, di chiamare quell’idiota e farlo ragionare, ma si era trovato stranamente sconvolto quando si era reso conto che non sapeva come raggiungerlo.  
Prima era Gabriele a tenerli in contatto, ma lui era fuori dalla cornice ormai, per sempre.  
Aveva fatto avanti ed indietro nella sua stanza, irrequieto, nervoso e con un nodo allo stomaco.  
Non aveva davvero il coraggio di chiedersi cos’era quella sensazione, ma lo sapeva benissimo.  
Magari mentre lui era li a chiedersi cosa fare, qualche zingaro figlio di puttana del clan Anacleti aveva beccato quell’idiota di Spadino con qualche puttana bionda e adesso…  
Aveva sempre pensato che Spadino era in grado di prendersi cura di se stesso, di sopravvivere. Perché aveva fatto un errore così sciocco?  
In un attimo il suo corpo scelse per lui, afferrò la giacca di pelle e in un attimo si trovò nella sua Jeep.  
Dopo quaranta minuti di strada, nelle strade notturne di Roma e del suo hinterland arrivò davanti al locale in questione.  
Grazie a Dio non era esageratamente frocio come se lo era immaginato, non c’erano insegne al neon, né uomini poco vestiti fuori ad aspettare i clienti. Sembrava un locale come un altro, con un bodyguard vestito di nero alla porta.  
L’insegna diceva “Clelia”, con dei caratteri puliti. Su un box di plexiglass evidentemente destinato a locandine di eventi c’era un foglio bianco con scritto “Club Privato”.

Si guardò intorno, cercò la macchina di Spadino ma provò sollievo nel non trovarla. Almeno era stato abbastanza furbo da non portare la sua auto, che chiunque avrebbe riconosciuto, vicino a quel posto.  
Ma dall’altra parte ora si trovava da solo, con la sua macchina, davanti ad un locale gay senza sapere cosa fare.  
Cosa pensava? Di trovarlo li davanti ad aspettarlo? O che lo avrebbe beccato mentre faceva la sua entrata?  
Doveva andare via, Spadino non sarebbe arrivato, ma non riusciva a convincere il suo corpo a girare la chiave e filare via da lì.  
Rimase fermo in macchina per quasi un’ora, tanto che ad un certo punto il bodyguard davanti al locale iniziò a guardarlo insistentemente, probabilmente insospettito da quella strana situazione. Una jeep nera, con un uomo fermo dentro che non faceva altro che guardare verso il locale.  
Ad un certo punto ebbe la sensazione che il bodyguard si stesse per muoversi e avvicinarsi a lui, quindi mise in moto la macchina e se ne andò velocemente.

La sera dopo, comunque, era di nuovo li e anche quella dopo ancora, ma di Spadino nessuna traccia. Forse si era preoccupato per niente? Forse davvero Spadino era solo li per vendere un po’ di roba.  
Pure i froci sniffano no? Come tutti gli altri.  
Ma la quarta sera lo vide.  
Aveva trovato un posto dietro un secchione dell’immondizia, questo non lo rendeva invisibile dall’entrata del locale, ma almeno non era in piena vista, e lui aveva una chiara visione dell’ingresso e delle persone che passavano sul marciapiede. Si erano fatte le due di notte e lui era lì da troppo tempo.  
Quindi lo vide ed era diverso. Non aveva una delle sue felpe, o la sua giacca a vento bensì una giacca nera casual sopra una t-shirt con una stampa gialla fosforescente. Era dopotutto Spadino.  
I capelli erano diversi, e questa fu una delle cose che più lo infastidirono. I capelli al lato della testa erano cresciuti e la cresta era sempre meno evidente, anche se ce n’era ancora un accenno. Erano capelli normali, non erano da Spadino.  
Dietro di lui c’era un ragazzo magrolino e alto con i capelli biondi ossigenati, che lo seguiva come un cagnolino.  
Spadino diede la mano al buttafuori e Aureliano vide chiaramente che gli passava qualcosa, ma non era droga, era un pezzo da cento euro, lo vide chiaramente. Probabilmente lo stava pagando per il suo silenzio e un attenzione particolare a chi faceva entrare.  
Si guardò intorno Spadino, uno sguardo distratto, e poi entrò nel locale seguito dal ragazzo.  
«Che sta a fa sto cojone» la rabbia stava prendendo il controllo, e lui non poteva permetterselo. Doveva agire, dove fare qualcosa ma essere freddo, altrimenti avrebbe finito per ammazzare qualcuno li dentro.  
Si prese un attimo, inspirò e espirò per calmarsi, stringendo le mani sul volante e cercare un minimo di autocontrollo.  
Le mani gli pizzicavano, il corpo gli diceva di uscire subito dalla macchina e andarlo a prendere per il collo.  
Sospirò ancora, e quando pensò di essere abbastanza calmo uscì dalla macchina e venne accolto dall’aria fresca di una sera di ottobre. Si sistemò la giacca e attraversò la strada.  
Il bodyguard lo vide arrivare e modificò la sua posizione, gonfiando il petto e lasciando andare le mani lungo il corpo in caso fosse necessario utilizzarle.  
Quando gli fu abbastanza vicino disse «Qui non si può entrare. È un club privato.» gli disse, abbastanza calmo, ma evidentemente Aureliano non si era calmato abbastanza perché con un movimento fluido impugnò ed estrasse la sua pistola dal retro del suoi jeans e gliela puntò sotto il mento.  
Poteva essere grosso quanto voleva, ma contro una pistola non c’è niente che puoi fare.  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo.» disse, con un sorriso inquietante «Ora tu mi lasci entrare e fai il bono. Prendo na persona e me ne vado, senza fa problemi. Siamo d’accordo?»  
Il bodyguard annuì, con gli occhi terrorizzati e lucidi.  
«Bene» disse soltanto Aureliano, mettendo via la pistola e passando attraverso la tenda a frange argentate. Dopotutto era un posto pacchiano, in pieno stile Spadino.  
Quando entrò la temperatura era molto più alta di quella esterna, le luci erano soffuse e una musica di sottofondo, forse per l’ora tarda. Superò subito sulla destra il bar del locale ed attirò l’attenzione di tutte le persone presenti al bancone, per l’impetuosità con cui aveva fatto il suo ingresso. Nessuno gli disse niente però e lui non presto attenzione a chi lo circondava.  
C’erano tre scalini verso il basso che divideva l’ingresso dalla zona clienti. C’erano dei divanetti a ferro di cavallo e fortunatamente poche persone sedute. Erano tutti uomini.  
Scese le scale e continuò a guardarsi intorno in cerca di Spadino. Sentiva l’urgenza di uscire da quel posto prendergli lo stomaco.  
Finalmente lo vide.  
Era nell’angolo destro della sala, su uno di quei divanetti blu. Aveva già un drink in mano e accanto a lui c’era ancora il ragazzino biondo ossigenato.  
In una frazione di secondo lo raggiunse, mentre, dietro di lui, sentiva l’intero pub agitarsi.  
Il bodyguard era entrato dentro e aveva detto al proprietario quello che era successo. Un gruppo di ragazzi, che lavoravano nel pub, si stavano radunando dietro di lui.  
Spadino, sentendo il movimento, alzò gli occhi e lo vide.  
Nei suoi occhi c’era sorpresa, imbarazzo e paura. Gli occhi di chi era stato beccato con le mani nel sacco.  
Si alzò di scatto «E tu che cazzo ci fai qua?» esclamò.  
«Stai zitto e viè co me. O te giuro che te tiro fori a calci» rispose Aureliano, nervoso sui suoi piedi.  
Quando sentì queste parole il ragazzo accanto a Spadino si alzò in piedi per essere pronto ad agire, anche se non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo.  
Il viso di Spadino si indurì e si avvicinò a lui. «Che cazzo ce fai qua?» ripeté con un tono di voce basso e severo.  
Aureliano gli afferrò il viso, dal mento, e strinse le mani sulle sue guance. «Dobbiamo annà via da 'sto posto» rispose, sillabando bene ogni parola.  
Quando vide che l’atteggiamento dello sconosciuto si era fatto più violento, il ragazzo si avvicinò a loro e lo fronteggiò «Chi cazzo sei eh? Vattene prima che chiamano le guardie!»  
Aureliano sentì un’ondata di rabbia invaderlo e in una frazione di secondo spinse con violenza il ragazzo sul divanetto e tirò fuori la pistola.  
«Te devi fa i cazzi tua, hai capito? Hai capito?!» urlò, agitando l’arma contro di lui.  
Spadino si mise davanti a lui «Mettila via, coglione, che cazzo stai a fa? Daje, ce vengo co te, usciamo da qua.» disse, per farlo calmare.  
Aureliano lo guardò per un secondo in viso, non aveva paura di lui, era solo estremamente infastidito.  
Mise via la pistola e si girò verso l’uscita, guardò dietro di sé solo una volta per assicurarsi che Spadino lo stesse seguendo.  
Il ragazzo rimase fermo sul divanetto, sotto shock.  
«Mi dispiace» disse il bodyguard quando i ragazzi gli passarono accanto. Lo staff e qualche ospite si erano raggruppati al bar, per paura probabilmente.  
«Non te sta a preoccupà. È tutto apposto» gli disse Spadino, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Quando uscirono all’aria aperta, nessuno li seguì e la porta si chiuse dietro di loro. A quanto pare il pub aveva finito il servizio per quella sera.

Aureliano non si fermò ad aspettarlo mentre si dirigeva verso la macchina, sapeva che Spadino era dietro di lui. Sentiva i suoi passi leggeri sull’asfalto e i suoi occhi puntati dietro la schiena.  
«Ma voi parlà, psicopatico der cazzo?» gli urlò Spadino alle sue spalle, fermandosi a pochi metri dal fuoristrada nero.  
Aureliano non rispose alla domanda, disse solo «Sali in macchina»  
«Io non faccio proprio un cazzo finché non parli»  
Aureliano allora si voltò a fronteggiarlo. Erano praticamente in mezzo alla strada e nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di fare un passo.  
«Io devo parlà? Io? Me lo voi spiegà tu invece che cazzo ce fai in un posto der genere?» esclamò. Il viso era rosso e paonazzo di rabbia.  
Spadino sapeva qual’era il problema, l’aveva capito nel momento in cui l’aveva visto. Era segretamente terrorizzato perché se Aureliano l’aveva trovato, magari qualcun altro sapeva del suo rifugio, nonostante avesse preso tutte le precauzioni che aveva potuto.  
«Questi nun so affari tuoi, non è vero Aurelià?»  
«Se t’hanno visto i miei uomini Spadì…» si interruppe, abbasso la voce «Se te vedeva qualcuno dei tuoi? Che facevi allora? Ma te sei ammattito?» si avvicinò ancora a lui, arrivando quasi a sussurrare.  
«Finivo in fondo al Tevere. Ma a te che cazzo te ne frega eh? L’ultima volta che se semo visti me l’hai promesso. Hai promesso de ammazzamme. Forse qualcuno lo farà prima de te.» rispose, serio come l’aveva visto poche volte, quasi rassegnato.  
Aureliano si girò verso la sua macchina, pronto ad andare alla portiera del guidatore.  
«Sali in macchina» ripeté.  
«Non posso. C’è…» indicò il locale dietro di sé, ma non concluse la frase.  
«La tua puttana?» chiese allora Aureliano con veemenza. Perché gli importava così tanto di quel frocio ossigenato?  
Spadino non rispose, ma lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Perché non poi fa come fanno tutti l’artri? Te prendi una stanza fori Roma e fai quello che devi fa, invece de mettete in pericolo a sto modo!» esclamò, gesticolando.  
«Perché me so rotto er cazzo de nascondeme come un topo de fogna. Io me so rotto il cazzo de tutta sta storia Aurelià. Se uno degli uomini de mi fratello me vole fa fori, forse me fa pure un favore.»  
Aureliano lo guardò e lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa quando notò i suoi occhi farsi lucidi.  
«So solo, Aurelià. So solo come un cane. E me so rotto de vive così.»  
Per una volta, forse per la prima volta, sapeva quello che provava Spadino. Erano così diversi, sotto tutti i punti di vista, ed era così bravo a nascondere quello che provava sotto quel sorriso bambinesco e quelle movenze da idiota.  
Anche lui si era sentito così. Anche lui si sentiva così. Livia lo aveva tradito e abbandonato e lasciandolo gli aveva anche portato via l’unica cosa buona della sua vita.  
«Non dì stronzate. Non lo devi neanche pensà.» disse, sottovoce.  
«Daje, entra in macchina.»  
Spadino non aveva più la forza di lottare, non contro Aureliano.  
Quando l’aveva visto per un attimo era tornato a respirare.  
Annuì sommessamente e andò verso la portiera del passeggero.  
Salì in macchina e prese uno spinello pronto dalla tasca dei jeans, se l’accese anche se sapeva che Aureliano si sarebbe incazzato. Ma stranamente non disse nulla, mise in moto e partì, lasciandolo fumare in pace.  
Poi lo vide prendere il suo telefono e comporre un messaggio.  
“Prendi un taxi” diceva.  
Dopo pochi secondi arrivò la risposta.  
“Stai bene?”  
Lo vide fissare lo schermo per un po’, poi mise via il telefono senza rispondere. Probabilmente non era sicuro di stare bene.

Non chiese dove lo stava portando, rimase semplicemente in silenzio, fumando e sputando il fumo fuori dal finestrino. L’odore riempiva la macchina.  
Aureliano gli accese la radio, di solito lo rendeva sempre di buon umore, ma neanche questo escamotage sortì l’effetto desiderato.  
Non aveva un’idea precisa di verso quale luogo stesse guidando, voleva solo andare in un posto in cui nessuno li avrebbe visti, nessuno li avrebbe disturbati, dove potevano stare tranquilli.  
Il bello di Roma è che a tarda notte è come una cittadina di provincia. C’è silenzio e tutte quelle persone che vedi in giro durante il giorno, scompaiono dalle strade durante la notte. Vedi solo in giro qualche studente con nessuna voglia di tornare a casa e senzatetto.  
Per strada intravide un parcheggio vuoto e andò a parcheggiare nell’angolo più buio.  
«Che famo qua?» chiese finalmente Spadino.  
«Niente.»  
«Lo sai che non poi nascondeme pe sempre?»  
Aureliano non gli rispose, guardava davanti a sé. Lui si voltò a guardare il buio e le fronde degli alberi leggermente illuminati dalla luce della luna.  
«Volevo esse capo tanto quanto te. Pensavo che me avrebbe fatto sentì meglio. Pensavo che sarei stato libero. » sospirò «Ma so tutte cazzate. Sto peggio de prima, ogni mio movimento è sotto controllo. Mio fratello è in coma in un cazzo de letto d’ospedale e ha comunque più potere de me sulla mia vita.»  
Si voltò verso Aureliano «Te pare modo de vive questo, Aurelià? È evidente che questa vita non fa per me. E c’è solo un modo co cui posso uscirne: pe orizzontale.»  
Aureliano sbuffò fuori l’aria con la bocca. Solo sentirgli dire quelle parole lo faceva incazzare. Aveva perso troppe persone nei mesi precedenti e, non sapeva per quale motivo, ma l’idea di perdere anche Spadino lo terrorizzava.  
«Non poi esse serio. No dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto.»  
Spadino sputò fuori il fumo, cercando di centrale lo spiraglio di finestrino aperto.  
«Io non so più la persona che hai conosciuto all’inizio de sta storia. Ed è principalmente merito tuo. Quindi adesso nun te poi incazzà perché sto a cercà de vive la vita che me resta.»  
Aureliano si girò a guardarlo, non del tutto sorpreso dalle sue parole, ma non sapeva assolutamente come rispondergli. Non si era immaginato di rimanere senza parole, all’inizio di quella serata sapeva benissimo cosa gli avrebbe detto, che era un’idiota, che doveva stare attento…che doveva nascondersi.  
Ma non si era domandato cosa sarebbe successo se Spadino non avesse avuto la minima intenzione di nascondersi. Non era stato un errore il suo comportamento, non era stata una leggerezza ma una vera e propria decisione.  
«Io non voglio che te fai ammazzà» disse soltanto, lasciandosi scivolare le braccia in grembo, mollando finalmente il volante a cui si stava aggrappando.  
«Non puoi farci niente.» rispose l’altro, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
Ed era vero, non aveva potere in tutto questo e ci rimase male, perché era convinto che Spadino gli avrebbe dato retta, che avrebbe fatto esattamente quello che lui diceva, perché era importante per lui. Provò una delle sue solite ondate di rabbia, quelle che credeva di aver imparato a controllare.  
«Tutto qui quello che hai da dimme? Non posso fa niente? Quindi io me dovrei solo fa da parte e lascià che te ammazzi?»  
Spadino si voltò a guardarlo, scosso da quel limbo di spinello e rassegnazione. Lo guardò senza dire una parola, perché conosceva quella faccia. Aureliano incazzato nero che è meglio non contestare. Il volto era contratto, il viso rosso e gli occhi lucidi di rabbia.  
«Non pensavo te importasse.» rispose semplicemente, sottovoce.  
Non poteva mentire, sentiva lo stomaco attorcigliato. Succedeva sempre quando era accanto a lui e questo gli aveva anche fatto fare delle cazzate.  
Se lui non fosse tornato indietro a prendere quel maledetto cappello perso per strada, forse Aureliano non avrebbe dovuto uccidere il padre di Gabriele, forse tutto sarebbe andato in modo diverso.  
Ma non riusciva a ragionare bene quando gli era vicino.  
Con Alex (non sapeva neanche se fosse il suo vero nome), il ragazzo ossigenato del locale, aveva cercato di chiudere la pratica Aureliano Adami, ma non c’era davvero mai riuscito.  
«Oh vaffanculo Spadì, so du giorni che faccio le poste davanti a quel locale demmerda pe trovatte, quindi si, direi che me importa. E tu stai qua a dimme che voi fatte ammazzà, beh, scusa se me fai rosicà. » esclamò, infastidito dal fatto che Spadino non avesse capito nulla.  
«Non poi cambiamme. Non puoi cambiare quello che sò. Nessuno può.»  
«Non è quello che voglio fa.» rispose, girandosi verso di lui per guardarlo. Davvero non si vedeva?  
«E allora che cos’è che voi? »  
Aureliano allungò il braccio destro e appoggiò la mano sulla sua guancia, con gli pollice gli accarezzò un sopracciglio. Non aveva mai creduto di essere il tipo di persona in grado di fare dei gesti del genere  
«Voglio che rimani vivo.»  
Al contatto il cuore di Spadino impazzì nel petto, gli mancò quasi l’aria dai polmoni, era nel panico.  
Sapeva benissimo però che cosa avrebbe voluto fare, allungarsi in quella macchina e baciarlo, ma lo aveva già fatto e non era finita bene. Non avrebbe rischiato nuovamente di vedere quell’espressione di puro disgusto sul suo viso, non avrebbe retto un altro rifiuto, certo non da Aureliano.  
Incapace di tenere ancora lo sguardo di Aureliano si allontanò, mettendo fine al contatto e questo lasciò l’altro ragazzo piuttosto interdetto.  
«Che c’hai?» gli disse, ma il resto della frase rimase taciuta. Forse avrebbe dovuto arrivarci da solo, no? Ora Spadino aveva qualcuno che, probabilmente, non si era comportato come uno stronzo quando si era fatto avanti.  
«Me porti alla prima fermata de metro, Aurelià? Me ne vojo tornà a casa.»  
«No»  
Spadino soffiò fuori l’aria dal naso, guardando il muro buio davanti a lui. Certo, cosa poteva aspettarsi da quel burino egoista de Ostia?  
«No, nun te porto da nessuna parte finché non ‘emo chiarito!» continuò Aureliano.  
«Che voi chiarì eh? Io so stato chiarissimo in ‘sta storia del cazzo. Sei tu invece che nun se capisce che cazzo voi da me!»  
Aureliano non rispose, lo guardava a bocca socchiusa, ma non ne uscì nulla.  
«Io lo che cosa vuoi» sorrise Spadino «Voi avè tutto sotto controllo, come al solito. Voi che faccia quello che dici te e che continui a sta al mio posto, non lontano da te ma neanche troppo vicino.»  
«Io te posso dì solo una cosa: lasciame perde. Abbiamo avuto la nostra avventura da cazzoni, tu hai perso Isabelle e tu sorella, io ne so uscito fori in mille pezzi. Io e te insieme…è na condanna.» abbassò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa mentre parlava.  
Aureliano rimase scosso da quelle parole, non aveva mai capito nulla di Spadino. Non era mai stato in grado di leggere sul suo viso cosa gli passava per la testa, non era mai stato in grado di capire la sua vita e i suoi sentimenti perché lui era sempre così…allegro. Allegro, spensierato e incosciente.  
Era bello averlo accanto, sempre solare e divertito, con i suoi balletti del cazzo e i capelli da deficiente. Ma dietro tutta quella messa in scena, c’era un ragazzetto spaventato e innamorato.  
«Non poi dì sul serio. Io…nun vojo controllatte. E quello che è successo ad Isabelle è solo corpa mia, so stato io. Tutto quanto, è stata solo colpa mia. Tu…sei l’unica cosa che m’è rimasta.» l’ultima frase gli uscì quasi a fatica, senza fiato, sotto gli occhi del ragazzo.  
«Ed è pe questo che sto qua. Perché non vojo perde pure te perché pensi de esse più furbo dell’artri. Io ho fatto sto errore e l’ho pagato caro.»  
« E io lo so che ce credi sul serio quando dici che non voi più vive così, ma fattelo dì, stai a crede alle favole, perché quando la vita nun ce l’hai più, nessuno te fà n’applauso. Sei morto da cojone come tutti l’artri su sta terra der cazzo»  
Spadino si prese la testa fra le mani, poggiando i gomiti sulle sue ginocchia. Era certo che quelle erano le ultime parole che avrebbe mai voluto sentirsi dire.  
«E io so pure che pensi de capì quello che me passa pe la testa, e se è così dimmelo, perché io non lo so che me passa pe la testa.» sospirò, lasciandosi cadere sullo schienale del sedile, ma guardando il passeggero con la coda dell’occhio.  
«Io non lo so, non l’ho mai saputo. Io so solo quello che passa nella mia. Devo allontanamme da te, quindi portame alla metro, per favore. Giuro che cercherò di nun famme ammazzà.» quanto gli era costato, ad Alberto Anacleti, dire quelle parole? Non lo guardava negli occhi, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito altrimenti, ma forse era l’unico modo per togliersi da quella situazione. Non riusciva più, fisicamente, a condividere quello spazio con Aureliano. Stava soffrendo, come aveva sofferto quando era stato rifiutato, come aveva continuato a soffrire per quei mesi.  
Quanto poteva stare male se preferiva tornare nella tana del lupo che era la sua casa di famiglia?  
Aureliano scuoteva piano la testa, senza guardarlo. Non poteva finire così, sapeva benissimo che se lo avesse lasciato andare non lo avrebbe più visto.  
«Passa la notte co me» buttò fuori, senza pensarci troppo.  
«Che?» si lasciò sfuggire l’altro, ma aveva capito perfettamente le parole appena pronunciate.  
«Stamo insieme stanotte. Famo quello che te pare e domani te riporto a casa. Da tu madre, dalla puttana, da chi te pare» era quello che stava chiedendo davvero? Un’ultima notte insieme?  
Spadino gli rise in faccia, scuotendo la testa. «Che fai, me prendi pure per il culo? Te sei per caso dimenticato de quanno te so saltato addosso e t’ho baciato? No perché me pare che stai a fa proprio er vago a…»  
Non ebbe davvero la possibilità di completare la frase perché, improvvisamente, si trovò addosso il corpo veloce e possente di Aureliano. Lo sovrastò completamente, afferrandolo dalla nuca e tirandolo verso di sé. La mano aveva quasi completamente circondato il suo collo.  
Lo baciò, come aveva fatto Spadino mesi prima, in modo impacciato ma liberatorio.  
Non era bravo con le parole Aureliano, non lo era mai stato, nessuno glielo aveva insegnato. Ogni parola poteva essere usata contro di lui, ogni gentilezza poteva essere considerata una debolezza, ogni esitazione una breccia da cui attaccare. Era così che era cresciuto, costantemente sotto attacco, e lasciarsi andare, abbassare gli scudi, era una cosa che doveva ancora imparare a fare.  
Ma da qualche parte doveva pur iniziare no?  
Quindi iniziò da quel ragazzino spezzato che si trovava davanti che, con una naturalezza che Aureliano non aveva mai assaggiato, si era fatto avanti e con un coraggio di cui ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi, aveva detto: “Eccomi, io sono così e sono qui per te, puoi dirmi di sì o di no, non mi importa più” con la consapevolezza che non aveva possibilità di ricevere un sì e che si, gli importava eccome.  
Dopo un primo attimo di sorpresa e di emozione pura Spadino si aggrappò alle sue spalle, ricambiando il bacio in stato di semi confusione. Il cuore gli batteva forte nelle orecchie e l’odore di Aureliano gli stava facendo venire le vertigini.  
Non aveva nulla a che fare con il loro primo bacio, il bacio rubato in un attimo di pazzia assoluta, quando solo per un secondo era sembrata una buona idea, che Aureliano non lo avrebbe odiato. Ovviamente si sbagliava, ma se non avesse avuto quel momento di assoluta verità forse ora non si troverebbe lì, abbracciato all’uomo che gli aveva cambiato la vita.

Quando si separarono erano entrambi a corto di fiato. Aureliano lo guardava, perché non poteva fare altrimenti, perché si stava rendendo conto che era successo, era successo davvero e non poteva fare nulla per tirarsi indietro. Aveva preso una decisione, o qualcos’altro l’aveva presa per lui.  
Non ricordava il momento in cui aveva deciso di baciarlo, era semplicemente successo ed era stato il momento più puro della sua vita.  
Esattamente così aveva immaginato la sua nascita, nato per essere messo nelle braccia della donna che lo avrebbe amato dal primo secondo di vita.  
Ma poi tutto era cambiato, tutto era crollato, ed aveva paura che la storia si sarebbe ripetuta inesorabile.  
«Ehi» la voce di Spadino lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e finalmente incatenarono gli sguardi.  
Fu troppo per Aureliano che si allontanò velocemente e tornò al suo posto, prendendosi i capelli tra le mani. Le emozioni lo assalivano da ogni angolo e si sentiva sotto attacco, ancora una volta. Il momento era già passato?  
Spadino allungò una mano, gli toccò il viso, per tranquillizzarlo e per dirgli che andava tutto bene che sapeva come si sentiva, ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Aureliano lo scostò bruscamente, aprendo poi la portiera della macchina ed uscire fuori.  
«Aurelià non…» non finì la frase, nessuna parola lo avrebbe fatto tornare indietro, per questo uscì anche lui dalla macchina e lo seguì. Aureliano stava camminando verso il buio, senza una chiara direzione, solo con l’idea di allontanarsi da quel posto.  
Spadinò lo fermò, correndogli dietro, circondando la sua vita con le mani. Era come cercare di fermare un leone abbracciandolo, c’era un’alta possibilità di finire dilaniati.  
«Nun lo fa ancora» gli disse soltanto, stringendo, in attesa di una reazione violenta, e appoggiando la guancia alla sua schiena.  
Aureliano si congelò. Fermo al suo posto, gli occhi spalancati verso il parcheggio buio e desolato.  
Lo stava facendo di nuovo, era vero. Lo stava rifiutando ancora.  
Posò le mani su quelle del ragazzo, strette sulla sua pancia.  
Quello fu il segnale di “Okay, non ti farò male” che convinse Spadino a lasciare la presa in modo che Aureliano potesse fronteggiarlo. «Io non posso…» disse soltanto e Spadino capì che non era solo paura quella che provava.  
Non era la solita stronzata di aver troppo paura di un sentimento, né di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, era una considerazione pensata. Lui non poteva, non poteva seriamente.  
Fece un passo indietro e sorrise «Fai bene. Chi vorrebbe sta nella situazione mia?»  
Aveva il diritto di chiedere ad Aureliano di essere coraggioso? Di prendere la giusta decisione, che era giusta solo per lui?  
Se avesse avuto la possibilità di scegliere, come quella che aveva adesso Aureliano, non avrebbe scelto di tornare a casa da Angelica e farle da marito, invece di quella vita?  
Non poteva davvero biasimarlo, anche se sentiva un dolore lancinante al petto.  
«Ci vediamo in giro» disse soltanto, prima di girare le spalle e dirigersi verso le luci della strada.  
Aureliano sapeva di doverlo fermare, sapeva che era la sua unica occasione, sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito e sapeva di averlo perso. Ora era completamente solo.

  
Spadino era tornato a casa a notte fonda. Era l’unico momento della giornata in cui la sua casa era vuota dalla sua famiglia esageratamene numerosa, fatta eccezione per i due uomini di guardia nel giardino.  
Tutti erano nelle loro stanze, non c’erano bambini che urlavano, uomini che discutevano e donne che cucinavano.  
C’era il silenzio.  
Salì al piano di sopra in punta di piedi ed entrò nella sua stanza, chiudendosi poi a chiave all’interno.  
Angelica stava dormendo nella sua parte del letto e non sembrò sentirlo rientrare. Lui la guardò per un attimo sotto le coperte, poi andò verso il bagno.  
Si spogliò, guardando la sua espressione nello specchio con la cornice dorata, sopra al lavandino anch’esso dorato. Aprì l’acqua del lavandino e quella della vasca con acqua bollente, e in pochi minuti il bagno si riempì di vapore caldo. Lui continuava a guardarsi allo specchio. Guardava la sua espressione vuota, apatica e si chiedeva come fosse possibile dissimulare quello che provava dentro di sé.  
Come facevano le persone ad andare avanti, a fare finta di nulla, quando dentro avevano una guerra?  
Si sgranchì il collo e la schiena, prima di immergersi nell’acqua calda. Provò dolore, in quell’acqua bollente e la sua pelle chiara prese fuoco, ma ancora, sul suo viso non c’era segno di nulla.  
Si era sempre allenato a dissimulare il dolore, doveva farlo per sopravvivenza.  
Si lasciò andare sotto l’acqua e il calore gli bruciò le palpebre chiuse. Si bagnò i capelli e tornò su, guardando davanti a sé tramite le ciglia bagnate.  
Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di quello che era successo. Aureliano, la scenata, il bacio.  
“Passa la notte con me”. Ebbe un crampo allo stomaco.  
Si era fatto fregare, ancora una volta. Ma non era arrabbiato, non davvero, non avrebbe fatto anche lui la stessa cosa se fosse stato al suo posto?  
Sentì due colpi leggeri alla porta e, senza attendere risposta, Angelica entrò nel bagno.  
«Albè, che stai a fa?»  
Spadino la guardò un attimo, bellissima con la sua vestaglia da notte bianca.  
«Quello che sembra. Che me prenderesti uno spinello, pe favore? Nella tasca dei pantaloni.» le indicò i suoi jeans abbandonati a terra. Lei li prese, trovò lo spinello e l’accendino e glieli porse.  
«Stai bene? è successo qualcosa co lavoro?»  
Spadino scosse la testa, mentre si accendeva la sigaretta.  
«No, so stato fori co alcuni amici. Chiuso qualche altro accordo. È annato tutto liscio.»  
Angelica sapeva che stava mentendo, ormai lo aveva imparato a capire, ma non la disturbava.  
All’inizio aveva pensato a loro due come marito e moglie, aveva sperato che dopo un po’ di tempo di assestamento sarebbero diventati come i suoi genitori, ma ora non era così.  
Ora pensava a loro due come a dei compagni di vita, tenuti insieme dalla sorte e dall’affetto.  
Angelica gli voleva bene, e da quando Spadino era venuto a patti con quello che era, si era dato la possibilità di farsi avvicinare.  
«Viè qua, fuma co me.» le disse, facendole segno con la mano, e Angelica si sedette nell’angolo esterno della vasca, con la spalla sul marmo freddo. Le passò lo spinello.  
«Stai bene, Albè? Te vedo strano.»  
Lui annuì, spargendo un po’ di bagnoschiuma nell’acqua e guardando il crearsi delle bolle.  
«Sto bene, stavo solo a pensà.»  
«A che cosa?»  
«A come sarebbe la vita mia se c’avessi la possibilità de sceje.» appoggiò la testa al muro e la guardò fumare con la coda dell’occhio.  
«Che te sarebbe piaciuto fa se fossi nata in un’altra famija?» le chiese.  
Lei si prese un attimo per pensare.  
«Non lo so. Probabilmente avrei studiato un po’ de più, magari qualcosa riguardo l’arte, la storia, roba così. Poi me sarei trovata un lavoro, qualcosa pe uscì de casa tutti i giorni, qualcosa co la gente. Non lo so, forse sto a dì un sacco de fregnacce.» si girò verso di lui con un sorriso e gli passò di nuovo lo spinello.  
«Te invece?»  
«Avrei girato il mondo. Sai, come i nostri antenati, sempre in giro, mai radici, solo pe strada.»  
Era solo un pezzo della verità, ovviamente.  
Angelica rise «Seee, te piacciono troppo i sordi e la comodità. Duravi du giorni!» lo prese in giro e Spadino si trovò a sorridere.  
«Guarda che stronza» le disse, scherzoso.  
Poi si fece immediatamente serio e, facendo un tiro dallo spinello, la guardò.  
«Me dispiace che te so capitato io. Almeno tu potevi avè na possibilità de sta bene.» le disse, ed era serio e sincero. Non era mai stato sincero in vita sua, e da quando aveva iniziato ad esserlo almeno con se stesso era diventato un po’ più facile.  
Angelica lo guardò sorpresa e preoccupata, per un attimo, poi fece spallucce e sorrise.  
«Non siamo fortunati, io e te. Ma…hai visto le persone che ce circondano Albè? Me poteva capità molto peggio, potevo finì a fa la serva co l’unico scopo de sfornà ragazzini.» rubò lo spinello dalle mani di Spadino.  
«Lo so che non è quello che vorremmo fa, ma io e te potemo diventa Re e Regina de sta famija. Potemo fa andà le cose come ce va a noi, e gli altri staranno sotto de noi. Lo so che hai i cazzi tuoi e qualsiasi cosa fai de notte, a me nun me ne frega, su de me ce poi sempre conta. Finché io posso contà su de te.»  
Spadino la guardò per un attimo, ragionando sulle sue parole, poi allungò la mano bagnata, gocciolando acqua sulla sua vestaglia da notte, e le prese il mento tra le dita.  
L’avvicinò a sé e le stampò un bacio bagnato sulle labbra

Aureliano passò qualche giorno in solitudine allo stabilimento, dormendo su quel letto scomodo e facendo il bagno a mare la mattina presto, insensibile alle temperature d’aprile. Pensava che l’acqua del mare lo avrebbe ripulito, avrebbe rinfrescato i suoi pensieri e avrebbe cancellato via ogni dubbio.  
Sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Lo sapeva che era solo, ne era consapevole, ma forse sulla strada che stava percorrendo avrebbe trovato un'altra persona con cui stare bene, con cui sentirsi meno solo.  
E quella persona non poteva essere Spadino, nel modo più assoluto, Alberto Anacleti non era una possibilità.  
Ma allora perché si sentiva così vuoto?  
Tornò a lavoro, perché richiamato con la forza e riprese a fare i suoi conti, a gestire i suoi affari nella totale apatia. Una cosa positiva c’era però: non aveva la forza per lasciar uscire la sua rabbia incontrollata, quindi stava facendo meno danni del solito. Sua sorella sarebbe stata fiera di lui, se solo fosse stata lì insieme a lui.

  
Stava bevendo uno schotch davanti al mare, una sera, quando sentì mormorii e movimento tra i suoi uomini che erano con lui al ristorante. Si guardò intorno, cercando l’uomo alla porta.  
«Che cazzo sta succedendo?»  
L’uomo non sapeva la risposta, quindi si congedò per andarlo a scoprire.  
Invece tornò indietro Romoletto, anticipando il passo di qualcun altro alle sue spalle. Quando Aureliano vide Spadino varcare la soglia lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa dolorosa.  
Dietro Spadino c’erano altri tre uomini, era evidente che non si fidavano di lui nonostante lo avessero perquisito all’ingresso.  
«Aurelià…» Romoletto non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase.  
«Andate fuori! Tutti quanti! E chiudete la porta!» urlò Aureliano, lasciando il suo bicchiere sul tavolo e andando verso l’entrata. Aveva occhi solo per Spadino e gli altri non li vide neanche lasciare la sala e chiuderli dentro.  
«Ciao» disse poi, con un tono di voce più leggero.  
«Ciao. Scusa se me so autoinvitato» disse Spadino, andando verso di lui. «Ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Tu sei l’unico a cui potevo chiede.»  
Aureliano era deluso. Così, dritto al sodo?  
Annuì e lo invitò a parlare.  
«Alex…è scomparso. Non riesco più a trovarlo. E non so come cercarlo da solo. Non posso chiede a nessuno de aiutamme. Solo tu sai…»  
Aureliano sbatté le palpebre e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Alex? Chi era Alex?  
Spadino lo intuì «È il ragazzo…del club.» disse esitante.  
L’altro annuì ma non disse nient’altro.  
Avrebbe voluto fargli delle domande. Anzi, una domanda principalmente. “È il tuo ragazzo?”  
«Quando l’hai visto l’ultima volta?» chiese invece, tornando al bancone del bar a prendere un altro bicchiere per l’ospite.  
«Circa ‘na settimana fa. Era tutto normale, nun m’ha detto de volè anda via. Ho cercato al punto dove se mette, ma nessuno l’ha visto. Magari coi tuoi contatti poi fallo cercà negli ospedali o ar gabbio»  
Aureliano annuì. «Lo posso fa.»  
Spadino rimase in silenzio, studiando la sua frase. Avrebbe potuto, ma non voleva farlo?  
«Lo farai?»  
Aureliano si girò a guardarlo, il ragazzo aveva lasciato uno spazio esorbitante tra i loro corpi per due persone che stavano avendo una conversazione così segreta.  
Esitò. Gli dava fastidio quella richiesta? Assolutamente si. Ma non poteva non farlo. Spadino c’era sempre stato per lui quando aveva avuto bisogno.  
«Lo farò. Ma immagino che Alex non sia il suo vero nome…»  
Spadino scosse la testa «No. Ma io nun lo so il suo vero nome. Nun te posso aiutà co questo»  
«Magari tu me poi dì se ha qualche segno particolare. Quello secondo me me lo sapresti dì.»  
Ora si stava comportando come uno stronzo, e lo sapeva. ‘No stronzo geloso.  
Lo sguardo di Spadino si indurì, provò un’ondata di rabbia nei suoi confronti, ma poi sgranchì il collo e rilassò il viso. Non gli avrebbe dato questa soddisfazione.  
«Te lascio er numero mio.» disse e si avvicinò a lui, tendendo la mano. Voleva il cellulare di Aureliano.  
Quando l’altro glielo porse le loro mani si sfiorarono per un attimo. Per Aureliano fu una scossa, Spadino invece fece finta di nulla e prese a scrivere il suo numero sulla tastiera.  
«Grazie Aurelià. Ci sentiamo.»  
Girò le spalle e se ne andò, e ancora una volta Aureliano lo lasciò andare.

Aureliano rimase un po’ a guardare il mare, in piedi davanti alle ampie vetrate, a riempirsi ancora ed ancora il bicchiere. Doveva farlo, doveva aiutare Spadino a trovare quel ragazzo anche se era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare al mondo. Da quando era diventato così infantile?  
Quando fu abbastanza ubriaco chiamò Romoletto e gli diede istruzioni. Avevano qualche medico sulla lista, alcuni in busta paga, altri sotto scacco a causa di qualche vizietto di droga, gioco o puttane.  
Lo stesso valeva per alcune guardie, che potevano aiutarlo a cercare il ragazzo per le prigioni di Roma.  
Gli fece una breve descrizione, quello che ricordava di quella sera, i capelli biondi ossigenati come i suoi, il corpo esile e slanciato, le labbra carnose ma i tratti del viso spigolosi.  
Non era molto da cui partire, ma meglio di niente.

Notizie consistenti arrivarono solo 24 ore dopo. Un ragazzo che rispondeva vagamente alla descrizione era stato ricoverato al pronto soccorso del S.Eugenio, zona Eur.  
Mandò la soffiata a Spadino e si videro nel parcheggio davanti all’ospedale.  
«Non c’era bisogno che venivi pure te» gli disse Spadino, quando lo vide scendere dal suo jeep nero.  
«Devo allungà du mazzette se è davvero lui» rispose. Non era vero, ovviamente, non si occupava mai lui personalmente dei pagamenti.  
Spadino annuì e si diresse verso l’ospedale. Erano le nove di sera e certamente non era orario di visita, ma non era un problema che li riguardava.  
Il medico che aveva avvertito Aureliano aveva un piccolo problema di cocaina, nessun grande debito, ma faceva qualche favore in cambio di dosi gratis. Un medico faceva sempre comodo, soprattutto a loro.  
Li stava aspettando davanti all’ingresso da cui arrivavano i furgoni che portavano via i rifiuti speciali e li fece entrare senza attirare troppo l’attenzione. Li indirizzò verso la stanza di degenza e se ne andò.  
Spadino vide chiaramente che non c’erano stati passaggi di soldi.  
Arrivarono velocemente davanti alla stanza, dopo aver preso l’ascensore ed essere saliti di un piano e videro il ragazzo steso sul letto. Era lui.  
Aveva il viso completamente tumefatto e un braccio fasciato stretto al petto, probabilmente una spalla lussata, ma Spadino lo riconobbe senza problemi. Anche Aureliano, quei capelli erano impossibili da non riconoscere. Il biondo ossigenato sparava moltissimo sul bianco del cuscino.  
Aureliano rimase sulla porta mentre Spadino entrò dentro e si accostò al letto. Aveva un espressione preoccupata.  
«Alex» lo chiamò. Il ragazzo stava sonnecchiando, quindi quando si sentì chiamare aprì immediatamente gli occhi.  
«Alberto»  
Quello fu un colpo duro per Aureliano. Alberto. Lo aveva appena chiamato con il suo nome e non Spadino, come lo chiamavano tutti. Fu una cosa che lo prese allo stomaco, come un pugno ben assestato.  
«Come hai fatto a trovarmi?» chiese il ragazzo. Aveva un leggero accento, ma un italiano perfetto.  
«Mi ha dato ‘na mano st’amico mio.» indicò con il pollice Aureliano appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
Alex lo guardò per un attimo, poi sorrise a fatica tra i lividi e il labbro gonfio.  
«Il pazzo del pub. Me lo ricordo.»  
Guarda te ‘sto stronzo.  
«Chi t’ha ridotto così, eh?»  
Il ragazzo si fece serio «Non ti preoccupare. Sto bene. Sono i rischi del mestiere, no?» disse infine, ridendo.  
«Io nun sto a scherzà però. Me devi dì chi è stato.» Spadino era mortalmente serio  
«Nun possiamo sta qua pe sempre Spadì, datte na mossa» si intromise a quel punto Aureliano, dando un’occhiata veloce ai corridoi.  
Spadino lo ignorò.  
«Me lo devì dì, prima che rosico» avvicinò il viso a quello del ragazzo che, sconfitto, gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio. «Non fare niente però, per favore. Lasciamo chiudere la faccenda.»  
Spadino si alzò e fece un passo indietro, guardò Aureliano per un attimo e ignorò volutamente l’ultima frase detta dal ragazzo. «C’hai bisogno de qualcosa? Vestiti? Soldi?»  
Alex scosse la testa «No Albè, ti ringrazio» gli sorrise e gli prese una mano, stringendola per un attimo.  
Spadino non diede segno né di ritirarsi da quel contatto, né di incoraggiarlo.  
«Riprendite, eh? Se posso te ripasso a trovà» disse, ma non sapeva se lo avrebbe fatto davvero.

Appena uscirono di nuovo all’aria aperta Spadino si accese uno spinello.  
«Alberto, eh?» gli chiese allora, piccato.  
«È er nome mio» gli rispose l’altro, molto semplicemente.  
«Si, lo so che è er nome tuo!» Aureliano era visibilmente nervoso, Spadino lo capì immediatamente e si girò a guardarlo. Cercò in tutti i modi di non sorridere di soddisfazione. Aureliano era geloso e si vedeva così palesemente sul suo viso che era quasi imbarazzante.  
Lo volle far cuocere nel suo brodo, quindi tagliò la conversazione.  
«Conosci un certo Maurizio De Luca?» gli chiese invece.  
Aureliano ci pensò un attimo, poi scosse la testa «Nun me dice niente. È il tizio che l’ha conciato in quel modo?»  
«Si. Dice che è in politica. A quanto pare je piace menà.»  
«Nun me stupisce. Me informo, se vuoi.»  
Spadino scosse la testa «È de zona mia, credo de potello trovà facilmente. Hai fatto abbastanza Aurelià, te ringrazio.» disse poi, andando verso la sua macchina dorata, con una mano in tasca e lo spinello in bocca.  
«E che fai se lo trovi?» gli chiese Aureliano, prima che potesse entrare in macchina.  
«Je faccio passà la voglia de menà la gente.»  
Spadino se ne andò via sgommando e lui si trovò da solo come un coglione in un parcheggio mezzo vuoto.  
Un’idea gli balenò nel cervello, e cercò di combatterla per qualche minuto, dicendosi quanto fosse infantile e da stronzi e che se Spadino lo avesse scoperto non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Ma la parte non razionale vinse ancora una volta, quella parte di sé che lo metteva sempre nei guai.  
Si sistemò la giacca, girò i tacchi e rientrò nell’ospedale.  
Tornò nella stanza del ragazzo che lo accolse con uno sguardo sorpreso.  
«Alberto ha dimenticato qualcosa?» gli chiese, innocentemente. Ad Aureliano diede il voltastomaco.  
«No, so io che te devo parlà.» gli disse. Prese una sedia di legno chiaro dall’angolo della stanza, la sistemò a ridosso del letto, in modo che potesse guardare il ragazzo in faccia, e vi si sedette a cavalcioni.  
«C’ho na proposta da fatte» iniziò «Che ne dici de lascià sto lavoro demmerda e inizià na vita nuova, da n’altra parte, che ne so, Milano, Bologna, un posto de questi che a voi froci piacciono tanto?»  
Quell’espressione che aveva messo su era quella che tutti temevano, quella davanti a cui tutti rimanevano in silenzio ad osservare terrorizzati. Ed era così che lo guardava Alex, assolutamente terrorizzato, come quella sera al pub.  
Aureliano non attese una risposta, non gli interessava davvero. «Famo che tu, quando esci da qua dentro, nun contatti più Alberto, ma prendi baracca e burattini e te ne vai in silenzio.»  
Alex aggrottò le sopracciglia, ora più confuso che spaventato. «Io non capisco. Alberto ti ha chiesto questo?»  
«So io che te lo dico, lascia perde Spadino. Se tu me assicuri sta cosa, io te preparo ‘na bella borsetta de contanti e ce puoi andò do te pare, basta che lasci Roma. Che me dici, te piace come programma?»  
Alex rimase in silenzio, confuso e spaventato. Quella di quel pazzo non sembrava una vera e propria proposta, era più che altro un ordine e lui ne aveva le palle piene di essere alla mercé di quei malati di mente. Ne aveva abbastanza di essere abusato, picchiato e stordito. Avrebbe volentieri lasciato quel lavoro, si, gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere a Bologna, o a Milano. Ma Alberto? Era sempre stato gentile con lui, probabilmente perché era così danneggiato.  
Alex aveva imparato a riconoscerle, le anime buone e quelle cattive, era necessario per il lavoro che faceva. A volte sbagliava, ma con Alberto ci aveva visto giusto e gli aveva dato più confidenza di quella che dava solitamente ai clienti abituali. Erano usciti insieme, anche senza fare sesso, perché gradiva la sua presenza.  
Ma la possibilità (obbligo?) che gli si era presentata era davvero ghiotta.  
«Di quanto stiamo parlando?» chiese, sottovoce.  
«Abbastanza pe trovatte una strada diversa.» Aureliano sapeva già di averlo convinto.  
«Signore, cosa ci fa qui? L’orario di visite è finito ore fa!» si girarono di scatto, interrotti da una voce di donna. C’era un’infermiera sulla porta, confusa e irritata.  
Fu Alex a prendere la parola «Ci scusi, infermiera, mio cugino ha appena staccato da lavoro e voleva solo farmi un saluto» disse, con una dolcezza tale da fargli venire il vomito.  
L’infermiera si rilassò in un attimo. «Va bene, altri cinque minuti e poi fuori, eh?»  
Alex si rivolse a lui immediatamente, dopo che l’infermiera se ne fu andata.  
«Alberto mi ha parlato di te» gli disse, a bruciapelo «Non mi ha detto il tuo nome, ma ho capito che parlava di te appena ti ho visto al locale»  
«Ah si? E che t’ha detto?» Aureliano faceva il superiore, con un sorriso accondiscendente.  
«Mi ha raccontato qualche vostra avventura. Io da solo ho capito che è innamorato di te.»  
Aureliano sbuffò e si alzò di scatto dalla sedia «Me pari un romanzo rosa quanno parli. Se siamo d’accordo in settimana ti faccio portà i sordi, ma t’avverto: se me prendi per il culo rimpiangerai il servizietto che t’hanno fatto a sto giro.» rimise a posto la sedia e fece per andarsene, la voce di Alex lo raggiunse.  
«Se non prendi una decisione in fretta, dopo di me ci sarà qualcun altro.»  
Non si girò più indietro, imboccò il corridoio, riprese l’ascensore ed uscì dall’ospedale.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver ripensato e ripensato a quel giorno. Sapeva assolutamente di aver preso la decisione sbagliata, non era mai stato bravo manipolare le persone, ma era sempre stato molto bravo a minacciarle.  
Cosa aveva ottenuto, liberandosi di Alex? Aveva preso una decisione senza un obiettivo finale chiaro e, in fin dei conti, il risultato era stato solo quello di ferire Spadino.  
Ma se tutto andava secondo i piani Spadino non lo avrebbe mai saputo, Alex sarebbe andato via nella notte e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. Per quanto loro non sapessero cosa fosse la normalità.

Per qualche settimana Aureliano visse in attesa. Ebbe la possibilità di ritirare la proposta fatta ad Alex ma non lo fece, era andato troppo in là. Gli fece recapitare i soldi e poi non ebbe più sue notizie. Sapeva che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto farlo tenere sotto controllo ma non voleva che l’attenzione dei suoi uomini si concentrasse su questo ragazzo mai visto.  
Non vide neanche Spadino, né ebbe sue notizie. Venne solo a sapere di un aggressione ad un politico, spacciata alla tv come un tentativo di rapina. Ovviamente non era niente del genere, Spadino aveva semplicemente mantenuto la sua parola e aveva fatto dare una lezione alla persona responsabile dell’attacco ad Alex, o forse lo aveva fatto di persona.

Fu tutto tranquillo per qualche altro giorno, tanto che Aureliano riuscì a tornare alla sua solita vita e a chiudere la pratica Alex. Il ragazzo era andato via in silenzio, come si era raccomandato?  
Le certezze crollarono quando, verso le sette di sera, arrivò un messaggio sms sul suo cellulare. Era Spadino.  
“Sto venendo ad Ostia. Ci vediamo allo stabilimento.”  
Si trovò bloccato sulla sua sedia a leggere e rileggere quel messaggio, con lo stomaco attorcigliato.

Quando arrivò allo stabilimento Spadino era già arrivato, aveva decisamente passato troppo tempo ad esitare seduto su quella sedia.  
Se ne stava appoggiato alla sua macchina con le braccia incrociate, con gli occhi verso il mare e verso il sole che calava.  
Parcheggiò la jeep accanto lì accanto e lo raggiunse. «Allora? De che me devi parlà?» disse, cercando di essere più naturale possibile.  
Molto lentamente Spadino distolse gli occhi dal tramonto e li puntò su di lui.  
Aureliano capì in quel momento che lui sapeva.  
«Secondo me sei più tu che me devi parlà.» disse, lo sguardo duro, i muscoli contratti, le braccia incrociate strette.  
«Nun so a che te stai a riferì.» gli conveniva davvero continuare con quella sceneggiata?  
Spadino fece una risata allibita «Ma che fai me prendi anche per il culo? Alex se n’è andato. Mi ha mandato un messaggio e mi ha detto quello che hai fatto» gli disse, allontanandosi dalla macchina e avvicinandosi a lui. Aureliano aveva lasciato un paio di metri tra di loro.  
«Non doveva dirtelo. Doveva andar via in silenzio.»  
Lo studiò un secondo, scuotendo la testa «Davvero è l’unica cosa che c’hai da dimme?» rimase in silenzio per un attimo. «Me voi spiegà?» si era fatto serio e si era calmato, ora voleva solo sapere la verità.  
«L’ho fatto pe te. Lo fatto pe fatte capì che è pur sempre na puttana. Che coi soldi giusti te avrebbe mannato bevuto. Je stavi a da troppa fiducia.»  
Spadino alzò le sopracciglia e gli venne da ridere «Ah, l’hai fatto pe me? Davero? Nun te immaginavo così altruista» lo prese in giro, velenoso, e fece qualche passo ancora verso di lui. Aureliano non indietreggiò.  
Nel frattempo il sole calava definitivamente dietro di loro e il parcheggio rimase illuminato solo dalla luce proveniente dai lampione della strada.  
«Lo sai che penso invece? Che te eri geloso e che hai fatto quello che dovevi pe levattelo dai cojoni.»  
«Stai a dì cazzate» lo interrupe bruscamente Aureliano.  
«Me devi ‘na spiegazione Aurelià, nun te poi salvà così.»  
«T’ho già detto perché l’ho fatto. Sapeva troppo.»  
Spadino scosse la testa, indurendo la mascella. Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto avere la forza per rompergli quella faccia da cazzo. Sentiva la rabbia montargli dentro.  
Annuì «È vero. Alex sapeva cose de me. Perché era l’unica cazzo de persona con cui potevo parlà, Aurelià! L’unica persona che conoscono ad essece passata. E tu…» si interruppe, prendendo fiato. Aureliano aveva quell’espressione da menefreghista che aveva imparato a conoscere e semplicemente non ce la fece.  
«Lo sai che c’è? Lascia perde. Tu non poi capì. Sei solo un pezzo de merda.» gli girò le spalle e fece per andare verso la sua macchina, mentre il cuore batteva forte in petto per la rabbia e lo stomaco gli si chiudeva per la frustrazione.  
Certamente non si aspettava una piena confessione, anche se era evidente che la gelosia aveva mosso le sue azioni, ma non si sarebbe immaginato tale menefreghismo.  
Forse non era gelosia, forse Aureliano lo aveva fatto solo per ferirlo. E niente di più di questo.

  
«Hai ragione» le parole lo raggiunsero quando stava per afferrare la maniglia dello sportello e si girò di scatto per guardare la sua faccia. Aureliano era in imbarazzo, le guance erano rosse e gli occhi spiritati.  
«Hai ragione. » ripeté Aureliano, avvicinandosi a lui per guardarlo negli occhi.  
«L’ho fatto perché volevo farlo, perché volevo fallo andà via. Odio il fatto che sappia così tanto di te, e che te chiama cor nome tuo.» era inutile continuare a mentire, anche se avesse continuato con la sua sceneggiata, Spadino gli vedeva attraverso.  
«E che dovrebbe significà, adesso? Che non voi esse tu, ma non po esse nessun altro?» Aureliano non rispose, messo davanti alla domanda secca.  
Non aveva il coraggio di essere Alex per lui.  
«Me poi pure chiamà Alberto se te fa sentì meglio, ma Alberto non è diverso da Spadino per te.» continuò. «Quando sto co te so sempre Alberto, poi tu me poi chiamà come cazzo te pare.» si lasciò andare contro la macchina, cercando di rilassare i muscoli. Era così teso che avevano iniziato a fargli male le spalle.  
Abbassò gli occhi, fissandoli sulle scarpe. Eccoli lì, un’altra volta ad un'impasse.  
Stava pensando a quello che aveva perso, stava pensando che ora era di nuovo solo come un cane e avrebbe dovuto essere incazzato nero con quell’uomo egoista davanti a sé. Si sentì inutile e patetico perché non riusciva a provare odio nei suoi confronti, ma era così che funzionava, Aureliano gli aveva dato tutto e poi tolto tutto. Era così che il cerchio si chiudeva.  
Aureliano lo guardava e più lo guardava più si concretizzava quello che aveva fatto. Lo aveva ferito, ancora una volta.  
«Mi dispiace.» gli disse allora, prendendogli la mano abbandonata contro il suo corpo. Voleva un contatto con lui e risvegliarlo dalla sua tristezza.  
Spadino scosse la testa, ma si fece toccare, anzi Aureliano lo sentì stringergli la mano con le dita. Aveva finito le parole, non sapeva più cosa dirgli a quel testa di cazzo davanti, ma ogni volta che lo toccava, ogni volta che lo aveva vicino, niente contava più. E si sentiva uno schifo per questo.  
«Dì qualcosa. Nun te riesco a legge nella mente»  
Spadino sorrise «Non c’ho più niente da ditte Aurelià. Stavolta m’hai lasciato senza parole.»  
Aureliano sospirò, probabilmente quella era risposta più brutta che non era riuscito a prevedere.  
Lo abbracciò.  
Lo strinse tra le braccia e Spadino, Alberto, sembrava ancora più piccolo. Pensò per un attimo che lo avrebbe mandato via, invece il ragazzo lo strinse a sua volta, cingendogli la schiena e serrando le mani all’altezza dei fianchi.  
Lo sentì rilassarsi tra le sua braccia, come se fosse stato ingessato per tutto quel tempo. Essere lì senza sapere cosa diavolo gli passasse per la testa lo faceva uscire matto. Spadino aveva la fronte appoggiata alla sua spalla e gli respirava contro la giacca di pelle e piano piano iniziò a sentire il calore irradiarsi da quel punto. Cercò di concentrarsi sul suo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi e dandosi un attimo di tregua.  
Senza pensarci troppo lo spinse con le testa e cercò le sue labbra, le accarezzò con le sue, con gli occhi chiusi, senza farsi troppe domande, senza pensare a quello che sarebbe successo il secondo dopo, e quello dopo ancora. Diede per scontato che avrebbe continuato a baciarlo.  
E non si riconosceva, doveva essere sincero, a baciarlo c’era un'altra persona, non certo il solito Aureliano testardo, arrabbiato e sicuro di sé.  
Spadino si stava godendo quel momento, ma con una concezione totalmente diversa. Si stava godendo quel momento perché sarebbe finito tra qualche istante, e poi tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Non avrebbe lasciato segni, quel bacio. Tutti quanti tendevano a dare un significato troppo profondo a labbra che si toccano, lingue che si intrecciano, respiri rotti per qualche attimo. Un bacio non significava nulla.  
Non riuscì a stare fermo comunque, perché era sempre Aureliano quello che aveva davanti, e si era ormai abituato all’effetto che gli faceva.  
Si mosse contro di lui, mettendosi pateticamente sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungerlo facilmente, approfondì il bacio. Aureliano sussultò per un attimo, ma si adattò quasi subito, riappropriandosi della sua superiorità fisica. Lo stringeva forte, e i corpi aderivano quasi completamente e questo mandò Alberto completamente in panico. Il suo corpo stava reagendo, e l’ultima cosa che voleva era spingere la sua erezione sulla gamba di Aureliano, l’imbarazzo l’avrebbe potuto uccidere.  
Punto le mani sul suo stomaco e lo allontanò bruscamente, tanto che Aureliano si trovò a sbattere gli occhi per la confusione, come quando si veniva svegliati all’improvviso durante un sogno. Aveva la testa vuota.  
Spadino evitava il suo sguardo e sospirava profondamente, assicurandosi di avere un po’ di spazio tra i loro corpi. Con la mano ancora sulla sua pancia sentiva che Aureliano aveva l’affanno e i suoi muscoli erano tirati.  
«C’hai fatto?» gli chiese allora Aureliano, ancora non completamente con i piedi per terra.  
«Niente. Non ho fatto niente. Solo che…» prese un attimo di respiro e sgusciò via, allontanandosi da lui.  
«è meglio fermasse prima che…» non sapeva assolutamente come mettere in parole quello che stava provando, quello che temeva, quello che voleva.  
Prese un profondo respiro «Io nun la so gestì ‘sta cosa Aurelià. E manco tu. Quindi fermiamoci qui, salutiamoci qui e ognuno pe la sua strada»  
Aureliano boccheggiò «Ma…ma che cazzo stai a dì? Che vordì “salutiamoci”? Voi fa er difficile adesso?»  
Spadino sbuffò, a volte non ci credeva che si era innamorato di un tale deficiente.  
«No, cazzo, nun sto a fa er difficile. Voglio solo fatte capì che l’ultima cosa che voglio al mondo e tiratte dalla mia parte. Fatte diventà come me. L’ultima cosa.» si avvicinò a lui e gli afferrò il polso.  
«Tu c’hai la possibilità de esse normale. Lo so che è partito tutto da me, e te chiedo scusa, ma te sei ancora in tempo.»  
Credeva davvero alle parole che stava pronunciando?  
Probabilmente no. L’ultima cosa che voleva, al mondo, era perdere Aureliano. E Dio solo sapeva quanto volesse portarlo dalla sua parte. Ma avanti, che futuro potevano avere?  
Nella migliore delle possibilità avrebbero scopato e Aureliano si sarebbe scoperto disgustato da lui e lo avrebbe mollato in tronco.  
Nella peggiore, finivano entrambi nel Tevere con gentile concessione della famiglia Anacleti e gli sciacalli avrebbero banchettato su Ostia.  
Aureliano non sembrava convinto, lo guardava e sembrava quasi ferito. Decise di parlare ancora, per convincerlo.  
«Pensace n’attimo, okay? Che cosa accadrebbe se ci scoprissero? Te lo…»  
Aureliano lo interruppe bruscamente. «Nessuno ci scoprirà. Staremo attenti.»  
«E se lo scoprisse er Samurai? Lo sai che quel pezzo de merda c’ha occhi ovunque. Che famo poi?»  
«Cosa cazzo vuoi che me ne freghi der Samurai! Je tajo la gola da orecchio a orecchio se me pare!»  
Eccolo il caro e vecchio Aureliano, quello che aveva ormai imparato a conoscere, quello a cui era riuscito a vedere attraverso.  
Alberto sospirò e scosse la testa, sconfitto «Tu non voi ragionà…»  
«No, nun me va de ragionà proprio ora. Perché anche ragionandoce non ce capirei un cazzo de tutta sta storia.» Aureliano si avvicinò a lui fronteggiandolo «Poi, col frocetto ce andavi in giro tanto che lo so venuto a sapé pure io, mo te stai a fa tutti sti scrupoli?»  
«Lui sapeva quello che voleva.» sputò fuori Spadino «Lui sapeva chi era. Come lo so io. E nessuno dei due aveva scelta.»  
«Tu poi dì lo stesso? Io...io penso che te stai aggrappà a me perché te senti solo. Perché Isabelle non c’è più e tuo padre, e tua sorella. E io…ce sto sotto come un treno, te lo giuro. Ma…non posso pensà che te sto a rovinà la vita.»  
Aureliano rimase a guardarlo, completamente inerme. Si prese un attimo, un attimo per ascoltare, per sentire, per percepire quello che Alberto gli stava dicendo.  
Stava davvero ragionando sulle conseguenze delle sue azioni? O stava solo andando di istinto come faceva di solito?  
La sua irascibilità, la sua aggressività e la sua sfrontatezza dove lo aveva portato, se non a perdere tutto quello a cui teneva?  
Forse era vero quello che diceva? Si stava aggrappando a lui per non rimanere solo? Era possibile che tutto quello che stava provando nel petto e nei pantaloni in quel momento fosse un’illusione e una menzogna del suo cervello?  
Poteva dire di essere come Alberto? O come Alex? Forse no. Ma significava davvero qualcosa essere come Alberto?  
«Io nun so come te. E sicuramente nun so come l’amico tuo.» gli disse, con un filo di voce, ma con l’aggressività di fondo che lo distingueva.  
Non fece neanche finta di non notare Spadino mentre incassava il colpo.  
I muscoli del suo viso, contratti nell’imbarazzo e nella frustrazione qualche secondo prima, si irrigidirono dalla rabbia. Ma aveva davvero il diritto di infuriarsi? Non era forse vero?  
«Credi che la sto a prende sottogamba sta cosa? Credi che me sto a fa ‘na passeggiata de salute? Credi che non so consapevole de avè un casino qua dentro?» esclamò, indicandosi la tempia.  
«Fidate, ne so consapevole da quanno so nato. Io non c’ho mai capito un cazzo, ma de una cosa so sicuro…con Isabelle ho sentito altro oltre alla rabbia. Ed è lo stesso con te. Ho perso lei e non ho intenzione de perde anche te.»  
Alberto rimase senza parole, c’era qualcosa nel tono che aveva usato Aureliano che semplicemente non lasciava spazio per altre parole. Qualsiasi cosa avesse detto sarebbe sembrata patetica, inutile, anche un insulto forse.  
Aureliano sembrò improvvisamente scosso da quello che aveva detto, dalla pesantezza dell’intera situazione, dal blocco che sentiva nel petto.  
Fece un profondo respiro e scosse la testa «Famo ‘na cosa…» iniziò.  
«Ho delle cose da sistemà a Roma ancora. Ma sto weekend se ne annamo da qualche parte. Come quanno semo annati a riacchiappà er prete.» cercò di coprire quei metri che Alberto aveva messo tra di loro.  
«Che ne dici?»  
Alberto strinse le braccia al petto, abbassando lo sguardo. Stava riflettendo.  
«Su dai, nun fa sempre er difficile» Aureliano gli fece un mezzo sorriso, qualcosa che difficilmente gli vedeva fare.  
Non poteva mentire, Alberto sentiva una sensazione di fretta in fondo allo stomaco, qualcosa che gli diceva che il suo tempo stava scadendo, ma ricacciò il pensiero nei meandri della sua mente perché in nessun modo se la sentiva di forzare quella situazione.  
A volte doveva trovare degli obiettivi, piccoli obiettivi, per darsi forza, per tirare avanti. Da qualche tempo a quella parte, da quando tutta quella storia era iniziata, il suo obiettivo era aspettare la prossima volta in cui avrebbe visto Aureliano Adami e sarebbe stato così ancora un’ultima volta.


	2. 'Na casa a Sabaudia

Non sentiva Spadino da ormai qualche giorno.   
Si erano fatti dei nuovi numeri per comunicare, con dei vecchi telefoni che non avevano neanche la connessione ad internet. Li usavano per tenersi in contatto prima del loro incontro.  
Aureliano non poteva semplicemente mollare tutto ed andarsene, non aveva più questo potere, come quando c’era sua sorella a tenere i conti in ordine, o quando, comunque, suo padre non aveva nessun intenzione di dargli delle responsabilità.   
Era circa mezzanotte quando Aureliano prese una strada secondaria lungo il litorale di Ostia e si avvicinò alla sua baracca sul mare. Era buio, non c’era nessuno nelle vicinanze, anche se qualche volta aveva beccato qualche ragazzino nascondersi vicino allo stabilimento, che sembrava abbandonato, per farsi una canna.  
Ma c’era silenzio, con la sola eccezione del rumore delle onde.  
Stava tornando dal ristorante, era lì che aveva spostato tutti i suoi affari. Non riusciva più a stare nella sua casa di famiglia, il ricordo di Isabelle e di sua sorella era ancora troppo nitido.  
Per questo andava a dormire nella sua baracca sul mare, o meglio, quella di sua madre.  
Era rimasta così com’era fuori, mentre dentro l’aveva fatta sistemare, per renderla leggermente abitabile. Ormai andava a dormire lì quasi tutte le sere, non c’era molto per vivere agiatamente, ma c’era il mare e quando Spadino andava a trovarlo, potevano stare tranquilli e tanto bastava.  
Rallentò quando i suoi fari, invadendo lo spiazzale sporco di sabbia, illuminarono un’altra macchina.  
Aveva ormai imparato a conoscerla, era la macchina di Spadino, e l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille.   
Poche persone a Roma avevano gusti pacchiani e kitch come quella del sinti.  
Parcheggiò la macchina accanto all’altra, aspettandosi di trovare il ragazzo seduto al posto del guidatore, ma non c’era nessuno al suo interno. Forse lo aveva anticipato in casa, non si sarebbe stupito di trovarlo a rubargli birre dal minifrigo e svaccato sul suo nuovo letto Ikea.  
Uscì dalla macchina e la chiuse a chiave, fece il giro dell’auto abbandonata nel suo parcheggio, illuminato dalla luce della luna e vide delle macchine nere a terra.  
Accese la torcia del suo smartphone e la puntò sul pavimento.  
Era sangue, sangue fresco e rosso.  
Si guardò intorno preoccupato e prese a correre verso l’edificio, il telefono puntato a terra che faceva gradualmente luce su altre gocce di sangue, sempre più copiose.   
Mentre correva verso la porta cercò con lo sguardo in lungo in largo, aspettandosi di vedere la figura di Spadino stagliarsi contro la luce, ma lo vide soltanto arrivato davanti alla casa.  
Spadino aveva aperto la piccola e insignificante porticina di legno del portico e si era accasciato a terra. Era privo di sensi, ferito e sanguinante.  
Quella scena bloccò il cuore nel petto di Aureliano, la paura e la disperazione che si propagarono nel suo corpo quasi lo rese incapace di muoversi e di agire.  
Alberto era lì, davanti a lui, la faccia completamente bianca, le occhiaie ancora più scure, gli occhi semichiusi. La sua espressione, il suo corpo inerme, gli diedero la forza che necessitava per muoversi.  
Si precipitò su di lui e prese a schiaffeggiarlo, per riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi. Il suo stomaco stava sanguinando e tirando su la sua felpa ormai fradicia di sangue si rese conto che era una ferita d’arma da fuoco.  
«Albè, Alberto te prego svejate!» gli urlò, disperato.  
Il sangue ormai aveva sporcato quasi tutto il portico, e inginocchiandosi a terra anche i suoi jeans si erano macchiati. Era nel panico, non sapeva cosa fare, stava spingendo sulla ferita, ma non aveva la lucidità mentale per capire se stesse facendo o no la differenza.  
«Spadì, te prego, te devi sveja!» urlò ancora, e questa volta Spadino sembrò sentirlo, mentre continuava a scuoterlo.  
«Aurelià…» sussurrò senza voce il ragazzo e Aureliano fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Che è successo? T’hanno sparato? Chi cazzo è stato?» lo inondò di domande, anche se sapeva che non avrebbero trovato risposta, non ancora.  
Spadino era troppo debole, era stanco e aveva evidentemente perso troppo sangue.  
«Aurelià…» disse ancora, con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano.  
«Non te preoccupà, ce penso io, ce sto io.» Aureliano spingeva ancora sulla ferita, e con l’altra mano prese il suo telefono.  
Sapeva chi chiamare: un medico di Ostia che, in cambio di un po’ di coca gratis si occupava di ricucire i suoi uomini se qualcosa andava storto.  
Al telefono utilizzò la voce di Aureliano Adami, forte, sicura e minacciosa. Il medico arrivò nel giro di venti minuti, minuti che ad Aureliano sembrarono giorni.   
Aveva continuato a tener premuta la ferita, come anche il medico al telefono gli aveva raccomandato, ma Spadino continuava a perdere sangue e faceva avanti e indietro dal suo stato di incoscienza. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di spostarlo e Alberto iniziò a tremare dal freddo, mentre il sangue lasciava il suo corpo.  
Quando rinveniva Aureliano continuava a parlargli, a fargli domande ma Spadino diceva cose senza senso. Aveva nominato sua madre, suo fratello e continuava a dire il suo nome, ancora ed ancora.  
Ogni volta che nominava il suo nome si sentiva morire. Cosa poteva fare lui, per non farlo soffrire così tanto? Cosa poteva fare per farlo star meglio? Cosa avrebbe potuto fare per evitare che tutto questo accadesse?  
Se solo avesse mantenuto la promessa, se solo lo avesse portato via subito da Roma, invece aveva preso tempo, ancora una volta, per evitare di far fronte a quei sentimenti, a quello che provava per quel ragazzo che ora rischiava di perdere per sempre. Di perdere come aveva perso Isabelle.

 

Il dottor De Rosa, un ortopedico che spesso lavorava al Gemelli di Roma, non era certo il medico consigliato in quelle situazioni, ma si era specializzato in ferite di coltelli e armi da fuoco, stando sotto il giogo della famiglia Adami.  
Aveva un vizietto. Coca e mignotte, come nei migliori scandali della Capitale, e questo lo aveva portato ad accumulare un rispettoso gruzzoletto di debito nei confronti degli Adami.  
30 pali di debito, che stava estinguendo poco alla volta, ma per tenere bassi gli interessi faceva quel genere di lavoretti.  
Il dottore aiutò Aureliano a portare il ragazzo accasciato all’ingresso sul letto Ikea, e gli tolse i vari strati che aveva indosso. Quando si trovò faccia a faccia con la ferita si rese conto della gravità della situazione.  
Il proiettile era evidentemente ancora all’interno, stava perdendo molto sangue dallo stomaco e lui non era lucido.  
«Abbiamo bisogno di sangue. Ha perso troppo sangue!» esclamò, guardandolo con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Aureliano Adami aveva una espressione che non gli aveva mai visto. Era terrorizzato e vegliava su quel ragazzo con un misto di rabbia e panico. Quando vide quell’espressione capì che, se quel ragazzo sul letto Ikea fosse morto, non avrebbe visto una nuova alba.   
Pronto per quei casi aveva due sacche di sangue universalmente compatibile che aveva rubato in ospedale e teneva per sicurezza nel suo ufficio, dentro un minifrigo. Li aveva portati con sé, ma due non sarebbero bastati.  
«Voi fa qualcosa o te devo convince?!» urlò ad un certo punto Aureliano, infastidito dal fatto che il medico rimanesse ancora fermo a guardare la ferita di Spadino.  
«Proverò a chiudere la ferita, ma dopo dovrò andare a prendere altro sangue. Non basterà quello che ho con me» disse il dottore.  
«Vedi de sbrigatte, allora!»  
Tirò fuori gli strumenti del mestiere dalla sua borsa di cuoio marrone e iniziò a disinfettare la ferita, sperando che una volta pulita dal sangue rappreso potesse avere una visuale più chiara della ferita e di dove si era fermato il proiettile.  
Quando iniziò a toccare la sua ferita Spadino si riprese e urlò di dolore. Aureliano, d’istinto, gli afferrò la mano insanguinata. Erano entrambi coperti di sangue ormai.  
«È tutto a posto. Tieni duro, stringime la mano.» coprì la sua mano con entrambe le sue e lo aiuto a stringere. Sentì la necessità di accarezzargli la fronte madida di sudore e i capelli bagnati, ma era un gesto così intimo e si sentì un verme quando si rese conto di starsi censurando davanti al medico.  
«Non c’hai qualcosa da daje per il dolore?» sibilò verso il dottore, lasciando per dopo quelle imposizioni inutili.  
De Rosa gli diede quel poco sedativo che aveva in borsa, ma tanto bastò a farlo ritornare nel limbo.  
Pulì la ferita e, con non poche difficoltà date anche dagli occhi vigili e cerchiati di rosso di Aureliano fissi su di lui, riuscì a tirare fuori il proiettile.   
Aureliano lo volle avere, allungando la mano verso il medico e facendoselo lasciare tra le dita. Lo strinse forte e lo infilò nella tasca dei jeans.   
Cucire la ferita fu un procedimento doloroso e piuttosto confuso, certamente non ne sarebbe uscita una cicatrice fatta nel migliore dei modi, ma abbastanza per impedire a nuovo sangue di uscire e di dare inizio alla guarigione. Dopo aver sistemato la fasciatura e la sacca di sangue De Rosa fece per andare in ospedale a cercare di procurarsene altro.  
Prima che riuscisse ad uscire dalla porta Aureliano gli afferrò il polso e lo strattonò verso di sé.  
«Se torni strafatto te giuro su Dio che te faccio spellà vivo.» sibilò, gli occhi freddi come quelli di un serpente, il viso contratto, gli occhi cerchiati e umidi.  
De Rosa non rispose, non ne ebbe il coraggio, fece solo segno di sì con la testa e corse via.

  
Aureliano rimase accanto a Spadino per non sapeva quanto tempo esattamente, ma la prima sacca di sangue era già finita e l’aveva sostituita con la seconda. Se quel cocainomane puttaniere non si dava una mossa gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara.   
Era preoccupato perché Spadino non aveva più ripreso i sensi, respirava in modo strano e il battito era evidentemente troppo lento. Lo capì mettendolo a paragone con il proprio.  
«Daje Spadì, daje, svejate» sussurrò, come una litania, seduto su una vecchia sedia di legno posta accanto al letto. Stringeva ancora la sua mano nelle sue, e appoggiò per un attimo la fronte su quel groviglio di dita.  
«Ti prego, svegliati, ti prego.» sussurrò.   
Lo guardò in volto: era bianco come un lenzuolo, sembrava ancora più minuto e rattrappito in quel letto, il viso era quello di un bambino. Il suo respiro non era costante, si chiese se c’era qualcosa che non andava con i suoi polmoni, se non avrebbe fatto meglio a portarlo in ospedale. Ma sapeva che avrebbero fatto domande e l’ultima cosa di cui Spadino aveva bisogno era coinvolgere le guardie.   
Aureliano Adami, che non era mai stato un credente, si trovò a pregare, anche se non sapeva chi stesse pregando. Pregava che quello che stavano facendo per salvarlo sarebbe bastato.

  
Il dottore finalmente fece ritorno e gli fece una nuova trasfusione, lasciò ad Aureliano della morfina per il dolore e gli antibiotici e gli spiegò come somministrarli. Controllò ancora la ferita e auscultò i suoi polmoni. Erano, fortunatamente, liberi.  
«Tornerò domani dopo lo studio.» gli lasciò sul letto una busta bianca con dentro delle garze e del disinfettante. «Qui c’è il necessario per pulire la ferita, in caso dovesse tornare a sanguinare. Non si deve muovere, okay? E mi raccomando gli antibiotici. Dovrebbe riprendersi, ma devi fargli prendere gli antibiotici»  
Se ne andò e rimasero nuovamente soli. Si chiese se non avrebbe fatto meglio a cucinare qualcosa, in caso Spadino si fosse svegliato affamato, ma lui non sapeva cucinare.   
Prese a fare avanti e indietro davanti al letto in cui Spadino era ancora privo di sensi e si rese conto che non aveva nessuno da chiamare, nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto, nessuno di cui potesse fidarsi. Forse l’unica persona di cui poteva fidarsi era stesa in quel letto.  
Pensò di fare un po’ di pasta, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare perché, in qualche modo, gli italiani nascevano con quella capacità insita nel sangue. Aveva quelle pennette nella dispensa da quando aveva fatto sistemare il capanno, ma dovevano essere ancora buone.   
Mentre osservava l’acqua nella pentola, aspettando di vederla bollire, sentì un lamento provenire dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Corse verso il letto e Spadino stava combattendo per riuscire ad aprire gli occhi. Le prime cose che gli uscirono dalla bocca furono dei lamenti di dolore.  
«Ehi Albè ci sei? Senti dolore?» esclamò Aureliano, in piedi accanto a letto, pronto a scattare, ma chinato su di lui.  
«Mamma…»  
«So Aureliano, Spadì. Me senti? Dimme che te serve!» si sentì stupido a cercare direttive da quel ragazzo moribondo sul letto, ma non aveva idea di come procedere.  
«Mi dispiace…» uscì solo dalla bocca del ragazzo, era evidente che stesse delirando. Gli toccò la fronte e stava andando a fuoco. Si ricordò le raccomandazioni del dottore, doveva dargli gli antibiotici.  
Prese dell’acqua e una di quelle pasticche giganti e afferrò il ragazzo da sotto le spalle, lui gemette per il dolore «Lo so che fa male, ma devi prende la medicina. Butta giù!»   
Facendo avanti e indietro dall’incoscienza Spadino riuscì a fatica a ingoiare la pillola, ma ce la fece e si lasciò andare di nuovo sul letto.  
«Aurelià…» sussurrò ancora il ragazzo.  
«Sto qua, dimme che te serve.»  
«Me dispiace. Non sapevo dove andare.» per la prima volta lo stava guardando in faccia, con le palpebre a mezz’asta, combattendo per tenerli aperti.  
Nel vederlo in quelle condizioni Aureliano provò un’ondata di rabbia verso quelli che lo avevano ridotto in quel modo.  
«Devi dimme chi è stato. Te giuro che gliela faccio pagà cara.» ringhiò stringendogli l’avambraccio ancora sporco di sangue. Gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi. Per la rabbia nei confronti di quelli che gli avevano fatto del male e anche perché Alberto aveva sentito il bisogno di scusarsi, per aver pensato a lui nel momento del bisogno.  
Spadino scosse la testa con forza, il viso che esprimeva un’estrema sofferenza, ma non era ben chiaro se fosse un dolore fisico o psicologico.  
«Sono stati gli uomini di mio fratello. La mia famiglia.» sussurrò, scuotendo ancora la testa.  
Aureliano strinse gli occhi, sapeva come sarebbe andata quella conversazione  
«Chi ha dato l’ordine? Tuo fratello è in coma.» rispose e, guardandolo negli occhi, vide una lacrima scivolargli sul viso pallido. Lui non riuscì a fermarsi, e con un dito la raccolse dalla sua guancia.  
«Mia madre» tirò fuori a fatica e poi ricascò nell’incoscienza.  
Aureliano, sorpreso e confuso, provò a scuoterlo per risvegliarlo, ma non servì. La mancanza di sangue lo aveva probabilmente messo in risparmio energetico.

 

Non mangiò, Aureliano, né riuscì a dormire. Rimase tutta la notte facendo la spola da quella sedia di legno, al portico per respirare. Lui dormiva, il respiro si era regolarizzato e sembrava non sentire dolore. Ogni tanto scopriva il suo stomaco, per vedere se la benda fosse troppo sporca di sangue, ma sembrava andare tutto bene.   
Avrebbe voluto togliergli quei vestiti sporchi di sangue, strofinargli via dalla pelle quelle macchie scure, ma non voleva svegliarlo. Quando dormiva non soffriva, quindi andava bene così.

  
Spadino aprì gli occhi intorno alle sei di quella mattina, sembrava più lucido e anche il suo viso aveva ripreso colorito.  
«Buongiorno» disse soltanto Aureliano, sempre sopra di lui come un gufo.  
Il ragazzo provò ad alzarsi un po’, ma tornò velocemente giù con un gemito di dolore.  
«Statte fermo, nun te move. Così fai saltà i punti.» lo rimproverò.  
Spadino non parlava, si adagiò solo con la testa sul cuscino e fissò gli occhi, adesso tremendamente svegli, su di lui. «Me dispiace» disse ancora.  
«Hai rotto er cazzo co sto me dispiace.» gli rispose sorridendo leggermente. «Non te devi scusà, hai fatto bene a venì»   
«Nun hai capito. Me verranno a cercà Aurelià, non è finita finché non moro.» Spadino scosse la testa. «Appena me rimetto in piedi me ne vado. Non voglio metterti in pericolo…io…» lasciò sottointeso quello che avrebbe voluto dire. “Non mi perdonerei mai se ti accadesse qualcosa”  
«Non dì cazzate. Ce devono solo provà a venì da sta parte de Roma, avranno un bel benvenuto, te lo assicuro.» disse Aureliano. Si sedette su un angolino del letto accanto a lui e gli accarezzò i capelli, appoggiando poi la mano sul lato del suo viso. Alberto vi si appoggiò e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Raccontami cosa è successo.»  
Spadinò sbuffò fuori dell’aria, con un sorriso rassegnato «Quello che doveva succedere prima o poi. Mi hanno scoperto. Mi madre lo sapeva già. Ma quando l’hanno scoperto pure l’altri della famiglia…non poteva fare altro.»   
«Me so salvato solo perché Angelica m’ha avvertito prima dell’agguato. Gesù, spero stia bene...» appoggiò la sua mano su quella di Aureliano e la strinse.  
«So sicuro che sta bene. Non le faranno nulla. » sospirò e strinse la presa sul suo viso.  
«Dio, non sai che ho passato in ‘ste ore…» sospirò fuori.  
Alberto lo guardò. «So vivo grazie a te. »  
«E io so vivo grazie a te. Mi sa che stamo pari» gli sorrise, facendo riferimento a quando Spadino lo aveva salvato dalla furia vendicatrice della famiglia Anacleti.  
Alberto gli sorrise, ma il suo sollievo durò poco «Mi cercheranno e mi troveranno.»  
«Andremo via de qua.» disse lui, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Appena te poi move ce ne andiamo da Roma.» continuò, alzandosi da quella sedia e andando a prendere il necessario per cambiare il bendaggio.   
«Questa volta pe davvero, me devi crede. C’ho una casa, verso Sabaudia. In realtà l’ho requisita, ma va più che bene pe nascondersi un po’. Devi ave il tempo di guarì.»  
Spadino rimase con la bocca socchiusa «Vieni co me?»  
«Me pare ovvio, guarda come stai ridotto, me pari no zombie.» disse, volutamente giocoso, per spezzare il disagio che provavano entrambi. «Daje, te dovemo rende un minimo presentabile che tra un po’ viene il dottore cor vizietto» Spadino non capì il riferimento, ma era ormai troppo consapevole delle sue povere condizioni.  
Gli cambiò le bende e l’imbarazzo era palpabile. Non avevano avuto granché tempo per superare quel loro imbarazzo fisico, anche se ogni volta che erano vicini potevano sentire l’attrazione e l’elettricità tra loro. Quello però non era proprio il momento.  
Lo aiutò a cambiarsi, gli diede una sua vecchia t-shirt, e con un vecchio asciugamano da mare bagnato iniziò a lavargli via le macchie di sangue ormai secco dalla pelle.  
Il ragazzino era seminudo davanti a lui, in imbarazzo, e sembrava così piccolo in quel letto.   
Una nuova ondata di rabbia lo travolte quando ripensò a quanto stava accadendo. Aureliano sapeva che sensazione si provava quando si veniva traditi da un familiare, poteva solo immaginare cosa voleva dire per Spadino sapere che la donna che lo aveva messo al mondo preferiva avere un figlio morto piuttosto che perdere la faccia davanti al clan.  
Venne riportato sulla terra da un gemito di dolore di Spadino, evidentemente lo stava agitando troppo.  
«Non devi farlo» lo sentì dire.  
«Lo so bene.» rispose soltanto, continuando a sfregare la pelle delle sue braccia ed evitando con cura di incontrare i suoi occhi.  
Alberto mise la mano sulla sua. «È tutto okay» disse, vedendolo visibilmente turbato.  
Aureliano si fermò e sospirò «Avrei dovuto portarti via prima. Non dovevo prendere altro tempo. Se fossimo annati via quella notte tutta sta cosa nun sarebbe successa.»  
«Su daje, non ho la forza di consolarti ora.» Alberto rise, facendo subito dopo un piccolo gemito di dolore, toccandosi la ferita. A quanto pare ridere era fuori questione. Aureliano alzò gli occhi allarmato, ma si tranquillizzò quando vide il suo volto sorridente.

  
Come aveva detto il dottore arrivò abbastanza puntuale e mentre medicava le ferite e faceva la sua roba, Aureliano ne approfittò per uscire sul portico e fare qualche telefonata.  
L’odore del mare lo travolse e si trovò a respirare profondamente, per rigenerarsi.   
Prese il suo piccolo telefono cellulare vecchio quanto lui e chiamò Romoletto. Gli disse di tenere d’occhio chi entrava ed usciva da Ostia, che se vedevano dei zingari demmerda dove non dovevano essere lì, je dovevano fa assaggià l’asfalto.   
Probabilmente la famiglia di Spadino non ci sarebbe arrivata subito alla possibilità che si nascondesse nel territorio Adami, ma tanto valeva stare sul chi va là. Soprattutto pensando che avrebbero potuto chiedere aiuto ai mille occhi di Samurai. Lui era certamente più sveglio di tutta la famiglia Anacleti messa insieme. Era sempre stato lui quello da temere.

  
Quando rientrò il dottore sembrava preoccupato. O sarebbe stato meglio dire preoccupato per se stesso. Era un problema dei cocainomani, diventavano egoisti.  
«Allora?» lo interpellò Aureliano.  
«C’è una lesione al fegato. Il proiettile ci si è bloccato dentro, e quando è stato rimosso senza gli strumenti necessari…» si interruppe, cercando di evitare giochi di parole e andare dritto al sodo. «C’è un buco nel fegato» disse poi.  
Spadino lo guardò con le sopracciglia sollevate. Non aveva idea di quello che voleva dire.  
«E quindi che tocca fa?» chiese Aureliano.  
«Io consiglierei di andare in ospedale. Il fegato potrebbe fare fatica a liberarsi delle tossine e delle medicine, potrebbe andare in sofferenza.»   
La risposta non gli piacque, tanto che mise su la sua espressione risentita. «Ah si? E come la spiegamo na ferita da arma da fuoco?» ringhiò «Famme riformulà la domanda: che devi fa tu pe risolve sta questione?»  
Il dottore si agitò «C’è bisogno di esami specifici per dare una cura. Non posso fare niente senza delle analisi del sangue, dei tessuti…» si interruppe e finalmente respirò.  
«Ma…potrebbe non essere necessario. Il fegato si rigenera da solo, se tutto va bene tra un mese sarà completamente risanato. Se i suoi occhi si fanno gialli, se ha la nausea o perdita d’appetito...non c’è niente che io possa fare. Devi portarlo in ospedale.» era la sua ultima parola.  
Afferrò la sua borsa e lasciò un’altra busta di medicinali. Sulla via verso la porta si trovò faccia a faccia con Aureliano e sperò che lo avrebbe fatto passare, il ragazzo si spostò senza dire una parola.  
«Forse ha ragione. Dovremmo andà in ospedale.» disse Aureliano, quando furono soli. «Possiamo provà a pagà qualcuno. Trovà un medico compiacente.»  
Spadino scosse con forza la testa «Non se ne parla. Lo verrebbero a scoprire nel giro di ore. Abbiamo…hanno i loro contatti.» abbassò gli occhi sulla sua ferita e, facendo perno sulle mani, provò a tirarsi un po’ su. Gemette di dolore, mentre si tirava su le coperte.   
«Dovremmo andà via, de corsa. In quella casa che dicevi. Il prima possibile» il suo volto era seriamente preoccupato. Ma non perché il medico aveva appena detto che aveva un maledetto buco nel fegato, né per il fatto che era in pericolo di vita e non poteva andare in ospedale. Era preoccupato perché gli Anacleti stavano arrivando. Lo sentiva in fondo allo stomaco, lo sentiva come in quel film coi ragazzini e il gioco da tavola. Era come se sentisse i tamburi del cazzo.   
Stavano venendo per lui e avrebbero trovato anche Aureliano.  
«Siamo al sicuro per ora. Non te poi move ancora, stai troppo male.» andò verso la cucina «Provamo a cucinà qualcosa de commestibile» disse poi.   
«Cazzo Aurelià, me devi da retta! Pe ‘na volta in vita tua, me devi da retta!» la reazione di Spadino fu inaspettata. Era evidente il panico nella sua voce e sul suo viso. Si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul letto per la stanchezza e il dolore.  
Aureliano, riprendendosi dalla sorpresa della sfuriata, si avvicinò al letto, appoggiò una mano sulla testata di legno, avvicinando il viso al suo dall’alto.  
«Sei tu che me devi da retta. Quando te dico che c’ho tutto sotto controllo è perché è vero. Tu devi solo pensà a riposà e a sta zitto.» era serio e leggermente incazzato.  
Gli voltò le spalle, riprendendo il suo tragitto verso la cucina «Ce penso io a te.»  
Spadino si mise entrambe le mani tra i capelli e sbuffò di frustrazione. Perché non riusciva a comprendere quanto si sentisse indifeso in quel letto di merda, scomodo e stretto?   
E se fosse successo qualcosa? E se Aureliano si sbagliava? Se fossero arrivati, tutti quanti, non avrebbero avuto scampo. Aureliano avrebbe pagato per quello schifo umano che si sentiva e che era?  
Non riuscì a trovare le parole per ribattere, ma non ne ebbe neanche il tempo perché le medicine che gli aveva somministrato il dottore stavano facendo effetto. Si addormentò e tutto diventò buio.   
La cosa positiva era che gli antidolorifici non lo facevano sognare, ebbe un sonno tranquillo come ne non ne aveva da anni.

Spadino non teneva il conto dei giorni, in realtà se quella catapecchia non fosse stata piena di spifferi probabilmente non avrebbe neanche avuto la concezione del giorno e della notte. Non sapeva da quanto tempo era fermo in quel letto a farsi accudire, farsi cambiare, lavare e accompagnare al bagno da Aureliano Adami, quell’omaccione pieno de tatuaggi che ora era dall’altra parte della baracca a cucinare. Si chiese se qualcun altro lo avesse mai visto cucinare?  
«Ma n’è che t’emo trovato un mestiere, eh, Aurelià?»  
La prima cosa che aveva visto svegliandosi quella mattina era la stessa che vedeva da un numero imprecisato di giorni a quella parte. Aureliano. E doveva dire che ci si poteva pure abituare, se non fosse per tutto l’imbarazzo che provava. Come uomo e come criminale.  
L’ironia era sempre stato lo scudo dietro il quale si nascondeva e gli veniva utile in momenti come quelli.  
Aureliano fece una finta risata «Lo sai che me stai più simpatico quanno dormi?»  
«Vedi de tiratte su che è pronto da magnà. Famme un po’ vede l’occhi?» diceva sempre quella frase, dopo le raccomandazioni del medico.   
«Stai bene. Se continui così er fine settimana se lo famo a Sabaudia come quelli de Roma Nord.» gli sorrise e, con un gesto completamente istintivo si spinse in avanti e gli lasciò un leggero bacio sull’angolo della bocca. Alberto rimase per un attimo sorpreso, solo un secondo, prima di sciogliersi in un sorriso.  
Aureliano, senza guardarlo, si sedette accanto a lui sulla sedia, porgendogli prima il suo piatto di pasta e poi iniziando a mangiare dal suo.  
Prima di assaggiare la prima forchettata Spadino si prese il tempo di guardarlo. La ricrescita scura dei capelli era evidente sul biondo ossigenato che continuava a farsi, e il suo viso era rilassato come probabilmente non l’aveva mai visto.  
Scosse la testa per tornare sulla terra, l’ultima cosa che voleva era fissare Aureliano e farlo sentire a disagio. «C’ho una brutta notizia, ragazzì.» gli disse poi a bocca piena Aureliano. «La macchina tua l’ho dovuta fa sparì. Non penso che la rivedrai mai più. L’ho svuotata prima, ho un numero esagerato de spinelli da parte pe quando te sentirai meglio.»  
Spadino sospirò. «Hai fatto bene. Nun passava certo inosservata.» sbuffò «Vaffanculo, la mia macchina.» appoggiò il piatto sulle sue gambe stese sotto la coperta e pensò ancora una po’ alla sua macchina persa per sempre.  
«Ao, magna, nun te sta a preoccupà. Poi ne piamo un’altra de macchina. Pure più brutta de quella che c’avevi.» disse, chiudendo la frase con una risata.  
Spadino lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate. «Stronzo. Era perfetta, tutta accessoriata, tutta personalizzata…nun me ce fa pensà.» scosse un’ultima volta la testa e ubbidendo all’ordine di Aureliano ricominciò a mangiare.  
Rimasero un po’ in silenzio a ruminare, dopo qualche minuto Spadino alzò gli occhi su di lui.  
«Hai avuto notizie? Mi stanno cercando?»  
Aureliano scosse la testa «No, non hanno sconfinato. Nun possono immaginà che tu stai qua. Devi sta tranquillo, agitatte nun te fa bene.»  
Anche dopo quelle parole Spadino non sembrava affatto tranquillizzato, quindi Aureliano sospirò e lasciò da parte il suo piatto ormai quasi vuoto.  
«Ao ma me voi da un po’ de fiducia? T’ho detto che sei al sicuro.» allungò una mano e toccò l’avambraccio del ragazzo, per poi spostarsi e stringere la sua mano.   
«È ora dell’antibiotico» puntuale come non era mai stato in vita sua gli andò a prendere la pasticca e angosciante come un infermiere da manicomio lo fissò mentre la mandava giù.

Le giornate di Spadino passavano così, si alzava, mangiava qualcosa con Aureliano, lo guardava allenarsi al sacco da boxe e, a volte, la notte lo osservava dormire su un divano letto improponibile che si era fatto portare da Romoletto.   
Aveva pensato di dirgli che potevano condividere il letto, ma sapeva anche che la casa era circondata dai suoi uomini e l’ultima cosa che voleva era che li scoprissero a dormire insieme.   
Sapeva che si stava abituando alla sua presenza. E sapeva anche che un giorno di quelli avrebbe dovuto spezzare quella routine per un futuro incerto.   
Ma vederlo costantemente, fare telefonate, seduto al tavolo, a cucinare, ad allenarsi, gli aveva fatto capire ancora di più quanto ci fosse dentro con tutte le scarpe.  
Aureliano Adami era ancora l’uomo che gli aveva cambiato la vita, con l’aggiunta che ora era anche l’uomo che gliel’aveva salvata.

Spadino scoprì che era un venerdì perché Aureliano stava parlando al telefono con qualcuno ed era estremamente agitato. Si alzò a sedere sul letto, con un leggero gemito di dolore perché quei punti tiravano come dei maledetti, e vide Aureliano fare avanti ed indietro davanti a lui, prima di decidersi ad uscire fuori sulla veranda. Era evidente che non voleva che ascoltasse la conversazione.  
Cercò di ascoltare, ma l’unica cosa che sentiva era il rumore del mare e il vento che fischiava, sospirò appoggiando la testa al muro.  
Dopo qualche minuto Aureliano rientrò, e afferrò di fretta la sua giacca e le chiavi della macchina.  
«Ch’è successo?» gli chiese allora.  
«Tuo cugino è al ristorante.» i battiti del suo cuore impazzirono.  
«Quale cugino Aurelià? So no zingaro, ce n’ho ottanta de cugini!» esclamò, e in altri casi Aureliano gli sarebbe scoppiato a ridere in faccia, ma Spadino era preoccupato e lo vedeva chiaramente.  
«Un certo Rocco» gli rispose e l’altro sospirò passandosi una mano sul viso pallido.  
«Stai attento, okay? È un figlio di puttana. Era ovvio che avrebbe preso il controllo.»  
«Pensavo ci fosse tua madre.»  
«Mia madre ha giurisdizione solo su de me. Gli uomini comandano, le donne movono solo i fili.»  
Alberto si prese un attimo poi disse «Non ci andare. Non incontrarlo» era preoccupato e non lucido.  
«Ma che stai a dì? Je faccio venì più dubbi se mi rifiuto de incontrallo, no? Daje su, ragiona!» gli disse, ma non voleva essere severo. Alberto sapeva benissimo che aveva ragione. Sospirò.   
«Nun te devi preoccupà. So come trattà sti ragazzini demmerda. Stanno venendo Cesare e Bruno, staranno qua fori, pe sicurezza. Se te serve qualcosa me chiami.»  
Spadino non gli disse altro, ma si infilò sotto le coperte come un bambino spaventato. Non aveva intenzione di parlare con nessuno, né di farsi vedere da nessuno in quelle condizioni pietose.  
Aureliano, prima di andare via, si chinò sulle ginocchia e appoggiò gli avambracci sul materasso.  
«Mi sto quasi stancando di ripetertelo. Devi fidarti di me, okay?» gli strinse la mano.  
«Mi fido.» disse solamente Alberto. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che Aureliano uscisse da quell’edificio non sapendo che lui era l’unica persona di cui si fidava.

Quando Aureliano arrivò al ristorante fu Romoletto ad accoglierlo. Gli disse che si erano presentati ad alcuni dei loro uomini e che si erano fatti accompagnare per poter parlare con lui.  
Entrò nella sala, spingendo al centro delle due ante della porta per farle aprire entrambe. Faceva sempre quell’ingresso, tendeva a mettere a disagio gli ospiti.  
«Scusatemi per l’attesa.» disse, con il suo sorriso migliore, andando verso Rocco Anacleti.  
Lo riconobbe subito, lui era l’unico seduto, mentre due uomini stavano alle sue spalle.  
«Aureliano Adami…è un piacere fare la tua conoscenza» la sua voce era strana, il suo scandire le parole era strano. Era evidente il suo tentativo di non cedere a cadenze dialettali.  
Si strinsero la mano, ma Aureliano non ricambiò la cortesia della frase di circostanza.  
«Perdonate i miei uomini per non avervi offerto da bere.» fece segno a Romoletto di versare qualcosa, mentre prendeva posto davanti a Rocco.  
«Cosa cerca da me la famiglia Anacleti?» disse poi, senza perdersi in chiacchiere.  
Rocco sorrise e finalmente Aureliano lo vide bene, con la luce del primo pomeriggio che lo illuminava.  
Aveva la carnagione scura, più scura di Spadino, e non c’era assolutamente nessuna somiglianza fisica tra loro due. Rocco era imponente, alto sicuramente più di un metro e ottanta, aveva la pancia sporgente, ma un viso elegante. Aveva la barba folta, ma ben curata. Anche nella scelta dei vestiti sembrava essere meno pacchiano degli altri zingari che aveva conosciuto. A darlo via, solamente una catena d’oro al collo che si intravedeva da sotto la camicia bianca.  
«Era importante per noi venire a parlare con la famiglia Adami. Ti faccio ancora le mie condoglianze per la perdita di tuo padre. Anche noi stiamo passando un periodo…un po’ particolare. Manfredi è ancora in ospedale, non so se hai sentito, e questo ha portato alla necessità di avere un nuovo leader.»  
Aureliano non sapeva se avrebbe fatto meglio a tirare lui fuori la questione di Spadino, loro lo sapevano che avevano lavorato insieme? Il Samurai lo sapeva, ma aveva avuto la possibilità di dirlo a Manfredi? Decise di rimanere in silenzio.  
«So che tu e mio cugino Alberto…tu lo conoscerai come Spadino, avevate degli accordi. È per questo che sono qui. Spadino non è più presente, quindi era mia intenzione farmi avanti e farti sapere che la nostra coalizione può ancora funzionare. Noi siamo per mantenere la pace, la guerra c’è stata e vogliamo lasciarcela alle spalle»  
Lo aveva fissato Aureliano, per tutto il suo lungo discorso, cercando di non far trapelare nulla dal suo viso.  
Era evidentemente una trappola.  
«Io e Spadino non avevamo accordi. Ma so d’accordo co te quanno dici de mantenè la pace. Io so sempre pe la pace.» prese il bicchiere che Romoletto gli aveva portato silenziosamente e lo alzò a mezz’aria  
«Gli affari vanno bene, lasciamo sta le questioni de orgoglio»   
Rocco ebbe un attimo di esitazione, ma poi prese il suo bicchiere e fecero un brindisi.   
Probabilmente pensava che avrebbe detto la cosa sbagliata? Aureliano non aveva colto al balzo le informazioni velate su Spadino e questo poteva significare due cose: o che non gliene importasse minimamente della sorte di Spadino, o che non gli serviva chiedere perché sapeva già tutto.  
Doveva esporsi ancora un po’?  
«Spadino ha delle questioni non risolte con la nostra famiglia. In caso uno dei tuoi uomini dovesse vederlo, apprezzerei molto una telefonata. La mia famiglia sa essere molto generosa con gli amici.»  
Aureliano si alzò in piedi, un chiaro segno che la conversazione era finita e Rocco lo seguì, dopo aver lasciato il bicchiere intonso sulla tavola.  
«Starò con gli occhi aperti.» gli disse soltanto, allungando una mano. Rocco Anacleti gliela strinse, prima di fare un leggero inchino con la testa e dirigersi verso l’uscita.

Aureliano tornò sulla spiaggia solo quella sera, dopo essersi fatto aggiornare su quanto successo nell’ultima settimana, da quando Spadino si era presentato sulla sua porta.  
Era nervoso perché in tutto cinque persone sapevano di quello che era successo, ed erano già troppe per i suoi gusti.  
Si girò verso Romoletto e gli diede le chiavi della sua Jeep.  
«Trovame na macchina, qualcosa che passi inosservata. Faje il pieno, prendi un po’ de armi e contanti. Ah, e le chiavi della casa de Sabaudia.»   
«Vai via?»  
«Porto Spadino in un posto sicuro. Lo devi sapè solo te, siamo d’accordo?»  
«E se me chiedono do stai?»  
Aureliano sbuffò «E che cazzo ne so, inventate qualcosa. Dije che so annato alla Spa. Che me servirebbe proprio un bel massaggio adesso.»  
Si fece accompagnare allo stabilimento e mandò via i due uomini che erano rimasti fuori tutto il tempo.

Quando entrò in casa Spadino era in piedi davanti alla cucina.  
«Ao, ma che cazzo stai a fa? Vatte a mette a letto, ma che te dice la capoccia?» il primo istinto fu quello di prenderlo per i fianchi e riportarlo a letto di perso ma Spadino si puntò con i piedi per terra e si tenne al bordo del vecchio piano da cucina.  
«Sto bene, nun t’accollà. C’avevo fame.» la sua faccia era seria e preoccupata.  
«Allora? Che t’ha detto mi cugino?»  
«Te lo dico se te vai a mette a letto. Famme vede l’occhi.» gli prese il mento tra le mani, anche piuttosto bruscamente, e fissò i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli scuri di Spadino. Si fece riaccompagnare a letto come un povero vecchio e si vergognò nel provare sollievo una volta steso sul materasso.  
«Era ‘na pagliacciata» gli disse poi Aureliano, andando verso la cucina per trovare qualcosa da mangiare.  
«È venuto pè scoprì se sapevo dove stavi. Non ha capito un cazzo, ma non se fida di me, quello è evidente.»  
«Nessuno se fida de te Aurelià.» si girò per un attimo verso di lui, piuttosto offeso, forse per vedere se diceva sul serio.  
«Te si.» gli rispose solamente, mentre tirava fuori del pollo da minifrigo.  
Spadino non rispose, ma era chiaro il suo malumore.   
«Comunque non me fido neanche io degli zingari, quindi stanotte se ne annamo. La macchina dovrebbe arrivà tra qualche ora. Riposati ora, non credo che riuscirai a farlo in macchina.»

Mentre Spadino riposava Aureliano si preoccupò di mettere tutte le medicine in una busta e infilarla nel borsone che aveva preparato. Spadino non aveva vestiti, quindi ne aveva presi alcuni dei suoi da casa, privilegiando tute, maglioni e t-shirt. Aveva preso i vestiti sporchi di sangue che indossava quando gli avevano sparato e li aveva bruciati sulla spiaggia.  
Era circa l’una di notte quando arrivò la macchina. Non era la jeep di Aureliano, ovviamente, ma una Nissan Qashqai blu notte praticamente nuova.  
Aureliano svegliò Spadino e gli fece infilare un suo vecchio maglione che gli stava esageratamente grande, tanto da coprirlo fino alle cosce. Sembrava minuscolo e se fosse stato lucido probabilmente avrebbe rifiutato di indossarlo.  
Lo accompagnò verso la macchina, parcheggiata direttamente davanti alla porta, nella sabbia e aprì lo sportello posteriore. Gli sistemò un cuscino da una parte in modo che potesse utilizzarlo per stare più comodo.  
Difficilmente riusciva a stare seduto, quindi si stese su un fianco, appoggiando la testa al cuscino.  
Nel bagagliaio Romoletto, che aveva portato la macchina, aveva messo una vecchia borsa da palestra con dentro alcune armi, più o meno pesanti, e un fusto di carburante.  
A parte gli diede una fascetta di banconote e le chiavi della casa.   
«Occhi aperti, va bene? Ho con me il cellulare.»  
«Quanto starai via?»  
Aureliano sospirò «Fino a quando non guarisce e se la po’ cava da solo.» stava per mettersi in macchina quando si rivolse di nuovo a lui.  
«Mi raccomanno agli zingari, continueranno a rompe il cazzo.»   
Romoletto annuì e lui entrò finalmente in macchina e mise in moto.

Arrivarono a Sabaudia più o meno alle tre di notte. Aureliano ebbe qualche problema a riconoscere la casa, non ci andava da anni, la sorella la utilizzava molto più di lui, ma alla fine la riconobbe grazie al cancello rosso. Non era rosso come lo ricordava, stava pian piano sbiadendo, ma lo riconobbe.  
Era alla fine di una lunga strada chiusa, l’ultima di una lunga serie di villette a schiera molto simile una all’altra, tutte in tufo bianco. L’interno era quello che nascondeva sorprese, erano infatti tutte case di vacanze della Roma Bene, la maggior parte costruire con i soldi rubati al fisco, dovevano sembrare spoglie e povere, mentre il loro interno era ricco ed esagerato.   
Spadino era nel dormiveglia, gli aveva dato dell’antidolorifico durante il viaggio, a causa dei balzi della macchina e sembrava più di la che di qua.   
Uscì dalla macchina e lo accolse una notte particolarmente fredda, al buio cercò di beccare la giusta chiave per il cancello. La serratura fece un po’ di capricci poi crollò.  
Parcheggiò la macchina nel vialetto stretto e chiuse il cancello dietro di loro.   
Da fuori era una classica casa da mare, costruita in tufo bianco, con una fontanella in fondo al vialetto con cui lavarsi i piedi dalla sabbia prima di entrare in casa. Sembrava vecchia e esteticamente sommaria, niente di particolarmente attrattivo, solo molto spartana.  
Prima di far scendere Spadino Aureliano accese i servizi, in modo da avere luce e acqua, e chiuse alle loro spalle il cancello, poi lo accompagnò fino alla porta tenendolo per la vita anche se era completamente in grado di camminare.  
Dentro sembrava assolutamente un'altra casa. Il pavimento interno era di un costoso marmo Bardiglio, con striature bianche e grigie, che d’estate doveva essere meraviglioso sotto i piedi. Nel grande salone c’erano due lunghi divani da tre posti, sistemati in modo angolare e al centro un tavolino in vetro con una base in legno intarsiato a forma di cavallo rampante. Sul muro accanto all’entrata c’era attaccata una tv a schermo piatto, con accanto un mobiletto in cui erano stati sistemati il lettore dvd, alcuni film e qualche libro.  
Sul lato sinistro dell’ingresso c’era invece il tavolo da pranzo, esattamente davanti all’ingresso della cucina, era in legno scuro, finemente intarsiato con ghirigori e una base possente per reggerne il peso. Al contrario la cucina era estremamente moderna, con tutti gli elettrodomestici del caso e un frigo a due ante con il dispensatore di ghiaccio.  
L’appartamento era soppalcato, infatti in fondo all’open space si vedeva una larga scala in marmo che univa i due piani. Accanto alla scala un lungo corridoio che portava al bagno e a due camere da letto.  
Spadino sbatté gli occhi per svegliarsi bene e fischiò. «Che casetta eh»  
Aureliano non rispose, l’aveva già vista, non era una sorpresa per lui, e lo parcheggiò sul divano.  
«Vado a prende la robba in macchina. Poi famo er letto.»  
Spadino si stese sul letto e sbuffò «Hai guidato tutta la notte, ce occupamo domani de tutto. Sto divano è ‘na favola. Fatte un sonnellino.»  
Aureliano si lasciò tentare, ma non prima di essere uscito a riprendere il borsone con denaro e armi dal bagagliaio della macchina. Rientrò e Spadino stava già russando beatamente, con una mano sempre poggiata sulla ferita fasciata. Gli passò accanto e non poté fare a meno di esitare qualche secondo e guardarlo. Gli passò leggermente la mano tra i capelli che stavano crescendo inesorabilmente. La cresta era ormai del tutto scomparsa e i capelli iniziavano, invece, ad andare verso il basso.   
Non voleva svegliarlo, in macchina aveva avuto un sonno agitato, quindi proseguì e si sdraiò sull’altro divano e si rese conto che era davvero una favola. Appena poggiò la testa sul piccolo cuscino, più estetico che funzionale, si addormentò.

Non fu una notte di sonno piena. Alberto si svegliò dolorante dopo un’oretta perché il divano era si comodo, ma per un sonnellino non per una notte intera.  
Si rese conto, con frustrazione, che solo non sarebbe mai riuscito ad alzarsi. Il divano in pelle era semplicemente troppo basso e lui non poteva fare leva sugli addominali senza sentire la pelle tirare e la sensazione che avrebbe strappato i punti.  
Si sentì bloccato ed era la sensazione più brutta del mondo, forse anche peggio di venir sparati, tanto che si sentì mancare il respiro. Il divano che prima era la superficie più comoda che avesse mai provato, ora era diventata una prigione.  
Lo sentì arrivare e ne fu spaventato.  
Ne aveva avuti altri in passato, ma fortunatamente solo in situazioni in cui era da solo e aveva tutto il tempo per riprendersi e continuare la sua vita.  
Ora invece era lì, intrappolato in un divano, in una casa sconosciuta, con il terrore di strappare i punti e con Aureliano Adami, il suo Aureliano, a dormire nel divano accanto.  
Sapeva che non poteva evitarlo però, non poteva fare più niente ormai.  
Iniziò a respirare a fatica, sentiva la sensazione di una mano che spingeva contro la cassa toracica, impedendo la normale respirazione. Stava sudando, sentiva la t-shirt di Aureliano che, sotto il maglione, si attaccava alla sua pelle. Gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime e la sua vista si fece fumosa, così come la sua coscienza.  
La sua mente glielo stava dicendo, gli stava urlando che la sua fine era arrivata, che stava davvero morendo ma lui si trovò a combattere contro se stesso, come aveva sempre fatto.  
In un attimo di estrema disperazione, con il panico che prendeva il sopravvento, si spinse di lato. La ferita faceva male, malissimo, ma la sua mente era troppo occupata in quel momento.  
Nell’incoscienza e nella follia più totale, stava cercando di non fare rumore per non svegliare Aureliano.  
A svegliarlo ci pensò, però, il tonfo del suo corpo a terra.  
Alberto poteva vederlo, Aureliano, alzarsi di scatto, con lo sguardo terrorizzato e completamente congelato vedendolo a terra in quel modo. Riusciva a vederlo ma non poteva parlare, gli mancava il respiro.  
Aureliano gli stava dicendo qualcosa ma tutto era ovattato, sentiva solo un fischio nelle orecchie e il suo respiro affannoso.   
Aureliano lo prese di peso da terra, afferrandolo da sotto le braccia, e lo fece sedere sul divano.  
Andò in cucina e prese dell’acqua dal lavandino e la poggiò a terra, a portata di mano.  
Poi, velocissimamente, gli chiuse le narici con due pollice e indice della mano destra e usando la sinistra per tappargli la bocca.  
Alberto era terrorizzato, era convinto, dentro di sé, che fosse un incubo e che si sarebbe presto svegliato nella sua camera da letto dorata, in quella che era stata per tanti anni la sua casa. Gli afferrò i polsi, cercando di togliersi le sue mani da dosso, ma Aureliano era forte. O forse lui era troppo debole.  
Sorprendentemente, però, la mente iniziò a schiarirsi. Gli occhi iniziarono ad asciugarsi e poté vedere chiaramente Aureliano davanti a lui che studiava le sue espressione.  
Finalmente lo sentì.  
«Trattieni il respiro. Daje su, ancora qualche secondo.» lo sentì subito collaborare.   
Qualche secondo dopo fu tutto finito.   
Aureliano lo lasciò andare e lui si trovò a respirare normalmente, come se quel terrore che lo aveva pietrificato fosse stato tutto un sogno.  
«Bevi» gli mise in mano il bicchiere e Alberto bevve senza parlare.  
Si ritrovarono a guardarsi, senza dire una parola. Nessuno sapeva come affrontare il discorso, ma sapevano anche che non potevano fare finta che non fosse accaduto nulla.  
«Te succede spesso?» chiese Aureliano, in piedi davanti a lui.  
«Qualche volta. Negli ultimi mesi.» gli rispose, aggrappandosi a quel bicchiere d’acqua come se fosse il muro che lo separava dal resto del mondo.  
«Come sapevi che fare?»   
Aureliano, ancora in piedi al centro della stanza sospirò poi fece spallucce.  
«Ne ho avuto qualcuno da ragazzino. Mia sorella me ne tirava fori così.»  
«Riposate n’attimo. Vado de sopra a preparà il letto. Starai mejo su.» e sparì con qualche salto su per le scale.  
Vide la sua ombra muoversi agilmente al piano di sopra, mentre la vergogna lo assaliva.  
Aveva appena avuto un attacco di panico davanti ad Aureliano. Se aveva ancora dubbi su quanto fosse debole, ora ogni dubbio era stato fugato.   
Mise via il bicchiere d’acqua, ormai finito, e si coprì gli occhi, segno evidente di una vergogna che forse si portava dietro da troppo tempo.  
Poi si alzò la maglietta e vide che, fortunatamente, la fasciatura non era sporca di sangue, i punti erano ancora dove dovevano essere. Gli faceva giusto un po’ male il fondo schiena per la botta sul pavimento.  
Dopo una mezz’ora in cui non si azzardò minimamente a muoversi da quel divano, Aureliano tornò giù e lo aiutò ad alzarsi.   
«Dormiremo su. Sarà più scomodo salire, ma se ci sarà bisogno di difendersi avremo qualche vantaggio.» gli disse, mettendogli il braccio intorno al busto.  
Il piano superiore della casa era un open space, con un letto matrimoniale e un lettino singolo ai due estremi, con una portafinestra al centro, che dava su un piccolo balconcino. Poteva vedere attraverso il vetro che c’erano delle lunghe sdraie da mare, e uno stendino in ferro per lo più arrugginito.   
Vicino al muro che faceva confine con le scale c’era un’enorme scrivania in legno massiccio, con moltissimi libri accatastati e, infine, una solitaria poltrona di pelle marrone nell’angolo opposto della stanza.  
Esattamente davanti al letto matrimoniale, c’era un bagno completamente a vista. Una vetrata in plexiglass mostrava l’interno del bagno: una doccia, un bagno idromassaggio e i sanitari.  
Evidentemente a chi aveva voluto quel bagno non importava granché della privacy.   
Aureliano gli rimase dietro finché Spadino, con le sue gambe, non fu arrivato a qualche metro dal letto matrimoniale, l’unico coperto con un piumone.  
Il ragazzo appoggiò un ginocchio a terra e gli tolse le scarpe mentre lui, da solo, si sfilava il maglione, rimanendo in tuta e t-shirt, con lo sguardo di Aureliano addosso.  
Si girò e si mise a sedere, per poi stendersi piano sul letto, senza fare troppa forza sugli addominali, sentì comunque una fitta alla ferita.  
«Sta attento» arrivò velocemente l’appunto di Aureliano.  
Lui non gli rispose, ma gli lanciò un’occhiata mentre si metteva giù.   
«Dormi qui.» disse, mentre i suoi occhi facevano fatica a rimanere aperti. Non era una domanda, neanche una richiesta. Era un ordine.   
La risposta di Aureliano non arrivò, ma sentì il letto muoversi sotto il suo peso. Chiuse gli occhi, finalmente tranquillo e il sonno arrivò velocemente.  
  
Erano le cinque quando si risvegliò. Sbatté le palpebre e vide la luce, che probabilmente lo aveva svegliato, entrare dalla porta finestre e illuminare la parte centrale della stanza.  
Fu allora che si rese conto che c’era una persona accanto a sé. Aureliano dormiva su un fianco, con il corpo rivolto verso di lui. Lo guardò e provò nel petto una sensazione che, era sicuro, non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Era serenità, forse? O proprio felicità? Non ne sapeva abbastanza per darle un nome.  
Si chiese se ci si sarebbe mai abituato, per il suo tempo di permanenza in quella casa, a vedere Aureliano tutti i giorni. Magari mentre dormiva, o cucinava, o usciva dal bagno dopo essersi fatto una doccia.   
Si trovò in difficoltà, ancora per nulla. Avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo? O era meglio far finta di dormire? Probabilmente la luce lo avrebbe comunque svegliato a momenti. Oppure Aureliano aveva il sonno pesante?  
Dopo qualche minuto, in un modo che lo fece sentire il più stupido sulla faccia della terra, vide gli occhi di Aureliano muoversi, segno che stava per svegliarsi, e decise di far finta di dormire per evitare un ulteriore momento imbarazzante.  
Lo sentì stiracchiarsi sul letto accanto a sé, poi sbadigliare.

Aureliano si tirò su un gomito, appoggiando la testa alla mano. Alberto stava dormendo accanto a lui e per un attimo si sentì sopraffatto. Si prese un attimo per ragionare, per mettere in ordine i pensieri e si rese conto che avevano il tempo ora, avevano il tempo e lo spazio, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti per poter finalmente capire cosa stesse succedendo tra di loro.   
Certo, non era andata come se lo era immaginato, ma aveva temporeggiato anche troppo a lungo.  
Gli passò la mano tra i capelli e si scoprì ad adorare la sensazione. Appoggiò le dita sulla fronte per sentire la sua temperatura, che sembrava normale.   
Tirò via la mano perché non voleva svegliarlo, ma appena tornò a prestare attenzione al suo viso vide che i suoi occhi erano aperti. Per un attimo si comportò come un bambino che era stato trovato con le mani nel barattolo dei biscotti, ritirando la mano, ma subito dopo sorrise leggermente.  
«Buongiorno» sussurrò.  
«Buongiorno» rispose l’altro. Non disse niente sul contatto che avevano avuto, ma si allungo e posò le labbra sulle sue.   
Non erano più a Roma ora, non c’erano più i suoi uomini a circondare la casa, erano soli.   
Erano finalmente soli.  
Aureliano passò la mano dietro la sua nuca e lo portò più vicino a sé, Alberto provò a girarsi per avvicinarlo ma il range di movimenti che poteva fare senza sentire i punti tirare sul suo stomaco era molto limitato.  
Si lamentò e si allontanò un secondo da lui per riprendere fiato, mettendo una mano sulla ferita come se il contatto potesse farlo star meglio.  
Non voleva mettere fine al contatto ma Aureliano ne approfittò per allontanarsi e alzarsi.  
«Devi manga qualcosa.» disse, improvvisamente strano «Devi prende l’antibiotico.»  
«Può aspettare, daje torna qua» gli rispose e si alzò a sedere con molta attenzione.  
«Devi prende le medicine»  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo. Devi venì qua. Non poi più scappà.» Alberto stava cercando di fronteggiarlo sul serio, di aprire un discorso che, se fosse stato per Aureliano, sarebbe rimasto implicito per sempre. Ma non voleva metterlo con le spalle al muro, perché la gente come Aureliano non reagisce bene quando non ha vie d’uscita. Quindi gli sorrise e, in modo giocoso, sbatté la mano sul letto per invitarlo.  
Aureliano scosse la testa, reprimendo un sorriso e fece come gli era stato chiesto.  
«Non vojo fatte agità.» disse poi, tornando a stendersi accanto a lui.  
«So sempre agitato quanno sto co te. Dalla prima volta che t’ho visto»   
Aureliano non sapeva bene come rispondere, non era bravo con le parole, non era bravo con i sentimenti, figurati se sapeva rispondere ai sentimenti altrui.  
Rimase in silenzio e abbassò lo sguardo sul copriletto color pesca.  
«Nun te imbarazzà però. Parlame.»   
Spadino stava cercando in tutti i modi di creare un rapporto normale con Aureliano. Loro non erano mai stati abituati ad avere normali conversazioni, nessuno di loro due era stato cresciuto come un normale essere umano.  
«Avevi ragione tu. Non so come gestilla sta cosa. Me dispiace.» disse, ad occhi ancora bassi.  
Era lì ormai, e si era esposto alle intemperie. Tanto valeva dire la verità. Non era imbarazzo, aveva solo a che fare con qualcosa di tremendamente nuovo.   
Pensava che con Isabelle avrebbe potuto avere un rapporto normale, una vita normale, ma non gliene avevano dato la possibilità.  
«E invece io so un sacco bene come gestitte, ve?» chiese, sarcastico «Lo vedi che orso che sei?»  
Si mise a ridere e gli passò la mano tra i capelli ossigenati, che ormai erano arrivati a tre dita di ricrescita nera. Anche Aureliano rise, ma dopo qualche secondo ricercò le sue labbra.   
In un attimo, nella sua testa, ripercorse la loro storia. Dal momento in cui si erano conosciuti, a quando Spadino lo aveva baciato.   
Si sarebbe mai potuto rendere conto, all’epoca, di quello che sarebbe successo? Avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che qualche mese dopo si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione, a condividere il letto con Alberto Anacleti? A baciarlo? E ad immaginare il momento in cui sarebbero andati oltre?  
Lo desiderava, era vero, ma una volta arrivati al momento, ce l’avrebbe fatta?  
Le domande gli bombardavano la testa e sapeva benissimo che avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Alberto perché, insomma, chi più di lui poteva capirlo? Ma non ce la faceva. Non ce la faceva a mostrarsi così terrorizzato.   
Quando si allontanò lo guardò, dissimulando tutto dietro un sorriso ironico.  
«Posso annà a fa la spesa adesso? Che sto frigo è peggio del Sahara?»

Alberto lo attese a letto, anche perché sapeva che se al suo ritorno lo avesse trovato alzato a gironzolare per casa lo avrebbe ripreso come un bambino, e lui odiava trovarsi in quella situazione.  
Quando tornò lo sentì girare quattro volte la chiave nella porta, un eccesso di zelo per impedire ad altri di entrare ma anche a lui di uscire, visto che non aveva delle seconde chiavi di riserva.  
Lo raggiunse, scendendo molto lentamente le scale di marmo e lo vide poggiare tre enormi buste della spesa sul tavolo, per poi uscire e andare a prendere due casse d’acqua dalla macchina.  
«Siamo in due, Aurelià. Hai fatto spesa pe n’esercito.»  
«Quello che serve, nun t’accollà» rispose l’altro, troppo impegnato a tirare fuori cibo dalle buste.  
«Vatte a sedè.» gli disse poi, senza neanche guardarlo, mentre portava le prime cose nel frigo che finalmente aveva raggiunto la giusta temperatura.  
« Posso cucinà io…» propose allora Alberto, seduto sul divano come gli era stato ordinato.  
«Nah.» fu la risposta sommaria di Aureliano dalla cucina, prima che lo vedesse arrivare con latte freddo e biscotti. «Mangia. Devi prendere la pilloletta»  
Alberto capì subito che, d’ora in poi, gli ordini saranno stati all’ordine del giorno.  
Lo guardò e non riuscì a impedirsi di ridere «Si padrone» rispose, ironico.

Si accorsero, ben presto, che tenere due persone come loro in una casa, chiusi al mondo e, per di più, con il divieto assoluto per Spadino di uscire da casa anche solo per raggiungere il portico, sarebbe stato davvero difficile. Nel bene o nel male, la noia era uno stato d’animo che difficilmente avevano mai provato. La loro vita era troppo movimentata, imprevedibile e terrificante per essere considerata noiosa, ma abbastanza per essere considerata una routine.  
Il pomeriggio del terzo giorno, Aureliano salì al secondo piano e trovò Alberto a leggere un vecchio libro trovato sulla pesante scrivania in legno.  
«Non pensavo sapessi legge» gli disse, con un sorriso.  
«Vaffanculo» fu la laconica risposta di Alberto che non alzò neanche gli occhi dal libro.  
Aureliano rise liberamente e lo raggiunse sul letto. «Ci sono dei vecchi film giù, e un dvd. Credo de potello fa funzionà.»  
«Che film?» chiese lui, finalmente interessato.  
«Robba vecchia. Vacanza de Natale, Selvaggi…roba così.»  
Aureliano si stupì guardando la sua faccia completamente ignara.  
«Non li conosci?» chiese.  
«No, mai sentiti.»   
«Dio, ma sei nato ieri? Annamo su, so cose che devi vedé»

Dopo aver perso quasi tre quarti d’ora a cercare di ricordare come funzionasse il lettore dvd, Alberto si sistemò sul divano vicino alla tv, rifiutandosi di stendersi ma raggomitolato sull’angolo. Aureliano era dietro di lui.  
Alberto non aveva davvero mai visto quei film e Aureliano era sorpreso, divertito e a tratti intenerito a guardarlo ridere alle battute dei film con 20 anni di ritardo.  
Lo lasciò li a ridere quando sentì il suo cellulare squillare. Era Romoletto.  
«Romolè» rispose.  
Dietro alle sue spalle sentì Spadino mettere in pausa il film.  
«Dimmi»  
«Dici sul serio?»  
«Figli di puttana»  
«Hanno piato qualcosa?»  
«Perché non c’era nessuno de guardia?»  
«Voglio che me metti sotto controllo lo stabilimento de mamma. Devi cancellà ogni prova che semo stati la. M’hai capito?»  
«Qui è tutto apposto.»  
«Si, chiamame se ce stanno novità.»

  
Quando concluse la telefonata, si rese conto che Alberto era in piedi dietro di lui.  
«Che è successo?»  
«Nun te sta a preoccupà.» gli rispose Aureliano, non c’era nessun motivo per cui era necessario che sapesse quello che era successo. Non era cambiato nulla, erano ancora la sicuro.  
«Te prego non me trattà come un ragazzino. M’hanno sparato, non c’ho du anni.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, lo sguardo del ragazzo era estremamente serio, un cambiamento totale da quando, pochi secondi prima, era seduto su quel divano a ridere.  
Sospirò «So entrati dentro casa mia.»  
«Pensi che siano stati loro?»  
«Hanno fatto un macello ma non hanno preso nulla. Forse cercavano qualcosa.»  
«Forse cercavano me.» Alberto sospirò e gli girò le spalle, tornando a raggomitolarsi sul divano, più serio che mai.  
Aureliano gli andò vicino, mettendo le mani sulle sue ginocchia.  
«Non t’hanno trovato lì e non te troveranno qua.» gli sorrise e si sedette accanto a lui, prendendo il telecomando e riavviando il film.  
«Avanti, finisci sto corso de aggiornamento»

  
Le giornate iniziarono a passare una uguale all’altra. Durante la notte dormivano insieme, sempre più spesso abbracciati uno all’altro, ma il giorno erano due amici che cercavano di passare le giornate.  
Alberto aveva cercato, fino ad allora, di non spingere le cose anche se la sensazione di urgenza, in fondo al suo stomaco, non era passata. Si chiedeva se quella sensazione lo avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la vita.  
La sensazione di sentire che il suo tempo stava finendo, che la sua vita aveva una data di scadenza che si stava avvicinando.

 

Quella mattina Aureliano uscì mentre Alberto stava ancora dormendo e il ragazzo si svegliò quando lo sentì rientrare.  
«Albè! Sei sveglio? » gli urlò dal piano di sotto.  
Doveva essere sincero, era ancora strano sentire Aureliano chiamarlo con il suo nome di battesimo, anche se usava il suo nome e il suo soprannome allo stesso modo.  
«Arrivo!» disse, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno e alzandosi a fatica dal letto.  
Quando arrivò al piano di sotto vide un enorme busta di un negozio di elettronica e Aureliano sorrideva come un bambino. Doveva essere sincero ancora una volta, non si era ancora abituato a vedere Aureliano così sereno.   
«Che hai comprato?» Alberto avanzò, allungando le mani verso la busta ma Aureliano lo cacciò via.  
«Fermo co ste mani piene de dita.» lo ammonì, poi iniziò lui stesso a trafficare nella busta.  
«Ho preso degli altri DVD, ma il pezzo forte è questo…» tirò fuori una scatola nera con delle scritte verde.  
«Una PS4?» esclamò Spadino riconoscendo la scatola.  
«Almeno se trovamo da fa. Che ne dici?» disse, iniziando a tirarla fuori dalla scatola.  
«Ho preso anche Fifa.» disse, indicando il mucchio di confezioni che aveva poggiato sul tavolo.  
«Io odio il calcio Aurelià.» Aureliano lo guardò e rise. «Che rompi cojoni che sei...ma so previdente e ho preso pure qualche roba co gli zombie.» capì di aver colpito nel segno quando il ragazzo esclamò un “Daje forte” e si mise a cercare il videogioco nella pila.

Aureliano si mise a cucinare lasciando il ragazzo davanti alla televisione con i suoi cavi e le sue istruzioni.   
A volte se ne scordava, che Spadino era dopotutto un ragazzino. Cresciuto in fretta, sicuramente, che ne aveva viste esattamente quanto lui e che, come lui, non aveva conosciuto la sensazione di essere un ragazzo normale.  
Fu quasi difficile convincerlo a mangiare, ma poi fece partire l’installazione del gioco e si lasciò la tv alle spalle mentre la barra del download iniziava lentamente a riempirsi.  
«Figa la PS, Aurelià.» disse soltanto, come un grazie dissimulato, mentre si riempiva il bicchiere di acqua.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirlo Aureliano, che adorava vederlo così spensierato? Come quando avevano fatto quel viaggio fuori Roma per riprendere il prete disperso e vederlo cantare in macchina lo aveva fatto ridere come non faceva da mesi.  
Gli sorrise leggermente, ma non rispose.   
«Il dottore passa de qua tra un paio de giorni. Se se po’ te toje i punti.» disse poi. Aveva contattato il medico quella mattina e aveva organizzato il viaggio. Sarebbe stato accompagnato da Romoletto, bendato, in modo che non potesse rivelare la loro posizione.   
Non che l’avrebbe fatto, aveva troppa paura di Aureliano, ma era sempre meglio non fidarsi di un cocainomane, non sai mai cosa gli passa per la testa.  
Suo padre gliel’aveva detto fin dall’inizio: se fosse diventato dipendente da quella roba il loro intero business sarebbe andato a puttane. Effettivamente suo padre non aveva mai fatto uso di droghe, ma a quanto pare non pensava lo stesso dell’abuso di alcool.  
«Oh okay»  
«Non sei contento? Così te potrai move meglio.»  
Alberto era contento, si, certo. Ma questo voleva dire che si stava avvicinando il momento che temeva. Il momento in cui “sarebbe stato meglio” e avrebbe dovuto decidere cosa fare della sua vita. Certamente non poteva rimanere per sempre nascosto a Sabaudia.  
«Si, certo. Finalmente.»  
«Che c’hai?» insistette Aureliano, improvvisamente serio.  
Alberto gli sorrise, reprimendo ogni pensiero nei meandri della sua mente. «Sto a pensà a quanto sarò figo con la cicatrice.»  
«Se, me ‘mmagino» lo prese in giro Aureliano, ricominciando a mangiare.

  
Il pomeriggio lo passarono a giocare alla PS4. Avevano spostato il divano in modo da poter guardare direttamente lo schermo e aperto una busta di patatine che per ora era dimenticata accanto a loro. Aureliano era semplicemente terribile con il pad, non usandone uno da quando era un adolescente.   
Alberto ad un certo punto aveva iniziato a prenderlo in giro, ma il ragazzo non era andato sulla difensiva, rispondeva e faceva battute.   
Quindi era così Aureliano? Il vero Aureliano? Quello che non era pieno di rabbia ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro?  
Lo stava fissando, mentre lui cercava di sopravvivere ad una missione che aveva ucciso il suo personaggio già tre volte, ed era sicuro di sembrare inquietante e assolutamente fuori luogo.  
Non era una cosa scontata pensare e ripensare a quanto fosse bello? I suoi occhi, le sue labbra, la sua barba, il suo corpo. Non era scontato ormai dire che lo desiderava come l’aria che respirava, come la libertà?   
Gli prese il pad dalle mani, richiamando la sua attenzione su di sé, e lo mise di lato. «Ao!» esclamò solo Aureliano, prima di sentire la sua mano sul viso e le labbra sulle sue.  
In un attimo Spadino salì a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, stringendo il suo viso tra le mani e reprimendo un leggero gemito di dolore per il movimento brusco.   
Non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere con Aureliano. Con nessuno in generale, se doveva essere sincero. Non avrebbe mai voluto forzarlo a fare cose che non sapeva neanche di volere , ma non voleva neanche rimanere lì ad aspettare, sapendo che il loro tempo insieme stava per scadere.  
Aureliano gli prese il mento e l’allontanò «Albè»  
Lo guardò, tutto quello che stava provando era scritto sulla sua faccia. Ansia, panico, paura, desiderio, preoccupazione. E diniego.  
E doveva essere così anche per lui, perché Aureliano si accorse quanto si sentiva ferito da quel rifiuto.  
Così come aveva trovato posto sulle gambe di Aureliano, altrettanto velocemente mise i piedi nudi a terra e si allontanò.  
«Si, Albè.» ripeté, andando verso le scale.  
Aureliano, scosso e con un buco al petto lo guardò salire le scale senza avere il coraggio di dire un’altra parola. Preso dall’urgenza cercò di andargli dietro, ma rimase fermo con un piede sul primo scalino e l’altro a terra. Strinse il corrimano in legno con le mani, tanto che le nocche gli divennero bianche. La rabbia, la frustrazione e l’odio che provava per se stesso riemersero con forza.  
Perché non riusciva a lasciarsi andare? Perché non usciva le palle, invece di comportarsi come un ragazzino timoroso alla sua prima volta? Era diventato uno di quelli che lanciava il sasso e nascondeva la mano? Oltre che un vigliacco?  
Ma tutto questo lo preoccupò solo per un attimo, il pensiero che più lo lasciava distrutto era sapere Alberto al piano di sopra, allontanato e rifiutato da lui per l’ennesima volta.   
Voleva salire, parlargli, ma non trovava neanche una parola da dirgli, un modo per scusarsi, per prendere ancora tempo. Ma lo sapeva anche lui, che il tempo stava per scadere.

  
Erano ormai le otto di sera quando Aureliano prese il coraggio di salire al piano di sopra. Prese due birre ghiacciate dal frigo e salì le scale in punta di piedi, come se avesse avuto paura che Spadino, sentendolo, avesse potuto far qualcosa per evitare il confronto.  
Non lo vide immediatamente, pensò per un attimo che fosse al bagno, ma poi si rese conto che era sul balcone, su una delle vecchie sdraie da mare a righe bianche e blu.  
Aprì la porta finestra con il gomito destro e, dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro, uscì fuori al fresco della sera. In realtà faceva quasi freddo, e lui aveva su solo una t-shirt.  
Alberto, invece, era steso con una coperta di lana trovata in uno dei vecchi armadi, e la sua felpa.  
«Ehi»   
«Ehi»  
«Birra?» si sedette sulla sdraia gemella accanto a lui e gli allungò la bottiglia, come un segno di pace.  
«Grazie.»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio che ci pensò il ragazzo a rompere.  
«Mi dispiace pe prima. So stato er solito cojone.» disse, prendendo il primo sorso gelato.  
«Nun è vero. So io che so un cacasotto.» distolse lo sguardo verso la città.  
Vedeva in lontananza le luci del centro di Sabaudia, il mare, purtroppo, era alle loro spalle e precluso alla loro vista. La luna era già visibile e illuminava molto di più dei poveri lampioni delle strade.  
«Non dovevo comunque aggreditte così.» rise Alberto. Poi allungò la bottiglia verso di lui e attese che Aureliano la facesse scontrare con la sua, in un gesto che metteva fine alla questione.  
Avrebbe voluto parlarne ancora, Alberto? Si.  
Avrebbe voluto capire se avrebbero mai fatto sesso? Assolutamente si.  
Voleva spaventare completamente Aureliano, più di quanto già non fosse? No, mai.  
Aureliano avrebbe voluto chiedere scusa, ma era evidente che l’altro non voleva più parlarne di quello che era successo. Quanto doveva costare al suo orgoglio i rifiuti che continuava a collezionare da parte sua?   
L’ultima cosa che voleva era imbarazzarlo e ferirlo ancora.   
Provava per se stesso lo stesso odio che provava per chi gli aveva sparato. Semplicemente vederlo soffrire lo mandava su tutte le furie.  
Si sdraiò anche lui e, un secondo dopo, Alberto gli passò la sua coperta, facendo segno alla sua felpa per dire che non ne aveva bisogno.  
Rimasero a guardare il cielo, con le teste che continuavano a rimuginare, ma senza avere il coraggio di parlare.

  
Il Dottor De Rosa arrivò due giorni dopo.   
Alberto non lo vide entrare, ma lo sentì. Aureliano aveva ritirato fuori la voce autoritaria che aveva quando lo aveva conosciuto e che aveva ancora con le altre persone, fuori da quella casa.  
Romoletto non entrò neanche nell’edificio, ma rimase fuori.   
Aureliano condusse il medico al piano di sopra, e lui fece appena in tempo a sedersi sul letto.  
Il dottore lo salutò e notò il sollievo sul suo viso, nel vederlo così in salute.  
«Hai una cera molto migliore dell’ultima volta che ti ho visto!» esclamò. Quelle poche volte che lo aveva visto era semplicemente nervoso e guardava sempre di sottecchi Aureliano.  
«Sto bene.» disse semplicemente.  
«Daje su, mettite giù» eccolo Aureliano, con la sua voce dura.  
Alberto tirò su la maglietta e, da solo, iniziò a togliersi via il cerotto protettivo. La ferita era stata disinfettata il giorno prima con del betadine.   
All’inizio lo aveva fatto Aureliano per lui, ma dopo qualche giorno era stato in grado di disinfettarsi da solo. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non gli faceva un certo effetto e che non fosse leggermente doloroso, motivo per cui preferiva farlo da solo.  
«La vedo bene. Pulita.» disse il medico, guardando da vicino la ferita.  
Aureliano si era andato a sedere dall’altra parte del letto matrimoniale. Sembrava un cane da guardia.  
«Credo proprio di poter togliere i punti. Ma è importante che tu sappia che dentro non è completamente sanata ancora. C’è del gonfiore, l’ematoma è ancora presente.»  
«È normale?» chiese Aureliano  
«Si, certo. Gli hanno sparato, i tessuti ne hanno sofferto. Toglierò i punti, lasceremo respirare la cicatrice, ma ti consiglio del ghiaccio, un paio di volte al giorno, attutito da un panno sarebbe meglio. Così facendo l’ematoma si riassorbirà molto più velocemente» spiegò.  
Alberto aveva sentito lontanamente le parole del medico, perché era rimasto bloccato alla questione dei punti. Si sentiva piuttosto delicato in quel momento, ogni volta che si toccava lo stomaco dei brividi gli correvano lungo la schiena. Aveva semplicemente paura di provare altro dolore, perché quando pensava a quello che aveva provato su quel portico, bagnato del suo sangue, in attesa di Aureliano gli veniva da vomitare.  
«Io inizierei se sei pronto.» gli disse il medico, ad un certo punto, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Guardò prima lui, poi girò la testa per guardare Aureliano, che probabilmente lesse tutto nei suoi occhi. Non disse nulla, ma gli fece un cenno con la testa.  
«Annamo su, tojemose sto pensiero.» acconsentì e si sistemò il cuscino per stendersi il più possibile, poi girò la testa dall’altra parte mentre sentiva il medico armeggiare con la sua borsa.  
Guardò Aureliano e continuò a guardarlo.  
«Sto per iniziare. Non dovresti sentire nulla, rilassa l’addome.» gli disse il medico, e sentì la sua mano guantata appoggiarsi al centro della sua pancia. Al contatto, Alberto fece scattare la sua mano e afferrò il polso di Aureliano. Avrebbe voluto stringergli la mano, ma sapeva che lui non avrebbe voluto.   
Non sentì dolore al primo punto e questo gli permise di rilassarsi. Sentì i muscoli sciogliersi e mollò la presa. Sentì solamente la sensazione del filo di sutura venire via dalla sua pelle e il punto staccarsi, era come se sentisse quei rumori nello stomaco e nella testa.  
Guardò il soffitto, distrattamente, mentre cercava invece di concentrarsi sulle sensazioni che sentiva e magari anche di sentirli venir via tutti.  
In quel momento, con sorpresa, sentì la mano di Aureliano stringere la sua. Si girò verso di lui e lo trovò a fissarlo. «Va tutto bene?» gli chiese. Era serio e i suoi occhi erano limpidi. Lui annuì, prendendosi un attimo per guardare il palmo della sua mano sopra il proprio.  
«Abbiamo quasi finito eh. La cicatrice sarà appena visibile se trattata nel modo giusto.» Il medico ruppe quel momento.  
«Sarà figa no?» disse poi, ridendo.  
«Oh si…molto figa.» rispose il medico, finalmente di buon umore. Se l’era giocata bene e forse Aureliano Adami adesso lo avrebbe lasciato andare o almeno avrebbe ridotto un po’ il suo debito.

  
Dopo avergli dato alcuni consigli su come trattare la cicatrice e l’ematoma il dottore fu nuovamente bendato e posizionato nei sedili posteriori della macchina di Romoletto.  
Aureliano lo prese da parte dandogli delle indicazioni su come gestire la situazione senza di lui e gli chiese, ancora una volta, di tenerlo informato di ogni movimento che avveniva ad Ostia senza il suo permesso.  
Romoletto, di risposta, gli diede un’altra vecchia borsa da palestra con altro contante, come gli era stato richiesto.  
Quando partirono chiuse il cancello alle loro spalle e mise la catena, guardandosi intorno. Erano ancora lontani dal periodo estivo e le villette che costeggiavano la loro erano vuote. L’unico movimento era causato da un numero non indifferente di uomini indiani che, in bicicletta, facevano avanti ed indietro dalle serre di Sabaudia.  
Rientrò in casa e tornò su da Alberto. Non lo trovò steso a letto ma, quando fece qualche passo verso il letto lo vide nel bagno. La porta era chiusa, ma essendo il muro di divisione completamente in plexiglass poteva vederlo chiaramente.  
Era davanti allo specchio, con indosso solo uno dei boxer che Aureliano gli aveva prestato e che gli andava evidentemente troppo largo, e si stava passando una spugna insaponata sulla pelle.   
Rimase a guardarlo, per un attimo, i movimenti del suo corpo minuto, i capelli ormai troppo lunghi, le gambe sottili. Sentì qualcosa stringersi nello stomaco. La consapevolezza che erano nuovamente soli e che lo voleva. Lo voleva davvero.  
Fece i pochi passi che lo allontanavano dal bagno e aprì la porta scorrevole. Spadino si girò verso di lui.  
«Dici che me la posso fa ‘na doccia mo, no? Me so rotto de lavamme a sto modo.»   
Aureliano non rispose ma gli prese dalle mani la spugna gocciolante.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e iniziò a lavargli la schiena.  
«Mo so in grado de lavamme da solo, lo sai si?» gli disse, ridendo, ma smise nel secondo in cui Aureliano posò le labbra sul suo collo bagnato.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un rumore patetico e chinò la testa di lato.  
Sentiva ancora la spugna bagnata carezzargli la schiena, mentre gocce d’acqua scivolavano sul suo corpo e venivano assorbite dal bordo dei boxer.  
Voleva lasciargli il suo tempo, non voleva mettergli fretta, quindi rimase lì a godersi le attenzioni di quell’uomo che aveva paura solo ad averlo vicino.   
Aureliano lasciò cadere la spugna bagnata nel lavandino e strinse le braccia intorno al suo corpo, accarezzandogli il ventre e il petto. Si lasciò andare contro di lui.  
Lo girò, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, e si trovò quasi aggredito dalle sue labbra. Ricambiò il bacio, ma poi gli prese il mento fra le mani e lo allontanò «Sicuro, si?» il cervello era annebbiato, ma gli sembrava sinceramente di camminare sulla lama di un rasoio.  
Non rispose, ma lo prese per mano e, indietreggiando, lo portò verso il letto.   
Alberto si prese un attimo per cercare di decifrare il suo volto, ma ci lesse solo determinazione. Poté solo immaginare quello che gli passava per la mente. Si odiava, per dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme doveva ancora cacciare nei meandri della sua testa il pensiero che lo stava in qualche mondo traviando o corrompendo.  
Ma non era così, Aureliano voleva stare con lui tanto quanto lo voleva lui. Decise quindi che gli avrebbe offerto la full experience, e Aureliano se la sarebbe goduta quanto lui.   
Lo lasciò sedersi sul letto e gli salì a cavalcioni sulle gambe, prendendo il controllo. Percepì della resistenza da parte sua, ma durò poco. Gli tolse la maglietta bagnata d’acqua e la lanciò lontano. Lo sentì respirare sempre più affannosamente e il suo sguardo farsi sempre più smarrito. Forse era pronto a lasciarsi andare?  
Scivolò giù, poggiando silenziosamente le ginocchia a terra e slacciò l’elastico del pantalone della tuta che indossava. Sentì immediatamente le mani di Aureliano sulle sue «Albè.». Riusciva sempre a capire dall’intonazione in cui chiamava il suo nome che cosa stava provando e cosa volesse dire.   
«Chiudi gli occhi.» gli disse, guardandolo e continuando a spogliarlo.   
Aureliano si sentì un vigliacco a fare esattamente quello che Alberto gli aveva detto. Sapeva di non poter reggere la vista di lui, lì tra le sue gambe.  
Non vide più niente, ma qualche attimo dopo sentì il calore della sua bocca circondarlo e lo stomaco si chiuse per il piacere. Non poté negare di aver sentito una punta di panico, insieme a tutte quelle sensazioni che lo stavano aggredendo.  
Per la prima volta da molto tempo a quella parte la sua mente era vuota e presente. Non era chiusa nel passato, non era pronta il previsione del futuro. Era lì, con Alberto.

  
Quando Aureliano si svegliò era solo nel letto. Allungò una mano e toccò distrattamente le lenzuola ormai fredde accanto a lui.  
Si prese ancora qualche minuto sdraiato a letto cercando di far svegliare la mente e tutto tornò alla memoria. La notte appena trascorsa sembrava un sogno, un qualcosa che aveva vissuto qualcun altro.  
Ma non era così. Lui era stato presente, tutta la notte e ricordava ogni secondo e, anche se sembrava una cosa sdolcinata, si sentiva come se avrebbe ricordato ogni momento di quella notte per tutta la vita.  
Si ritrovò a ripercorrere con la mente quello che avevano fatto e si trovò eccitato ed imbarazzato allo stesso tempo.  
Anche Spadino si sentiva così? Per questo lo aveva lasciato solo nel letto?  
Prese coraggio e si alzò, giusto in tempo per sentire un delizioso odore di caffè salire dal piano inferiore.   
Si infilò una t-shirt e il pantalone di tuta e scese le scale, lentamente, a piedi nudi. Vide Alberto in cucina e la tavola sistemata per la colazione. Per un attimo lo senti…canticchiare? Forse se lo stava immaginando.  
«Albè…?»  
«Te sei svejato finalmente. Caffè?»  
«Ma che stai a fa?» Aureliano si appoggiò allo stipite della porta della cucina.  
Alberto aveva un viso indecifrabile per lui. Un mix di varie emozioni che lui non era mai stato bravo a riconoscere.  
«Ho fatto un sacco di cose. La lavatrice, ad esempio, che se stavo ad aspettà te rimanevano in mutande. Ho fatto i french toast ma…sono freddi ormai» guardò tristemente il piatto con i french toast abbandonati, totalmente intonsi.  
«Vabbè, ce stanno i biscotti, se voi fa colazione. Io me sa che vado a stenne i panni.» cercò letteralmente di scappare via dalla stanza ma Aureliano glielo impedì.  
«Che c’hai, Albè?» gli chiese, senza mezzi termini. Era evidente anche per lui che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
«Non ho nulla, tutto apposto. Mangia. Il caffè è appena fatto» disse, ma la sua espressione diceva il contrario.  
Riuscì a sgusciare via e pochi secondi dopo lo vide salire al piano di sopra con una vecchia cesta scolorita piena di vestiti neri bagnati.  
Rimase giù ancora qualche secondo prima di raggiungerlo.  
Lo trovò fuori al balcone, ma la cesta di vestiti era abbandonata su una delle sdraie e lui era appoggiato al parapetto in cemento.  
Quando uscì lo accolse una giornata di fine aprile particolarmente fredda e dei brividi gli percorsero le braccia nude, il marmo freddo sotto i piedi.  
«Pensavo che sarei stato io a dà de matto dopo avè scopato…e invece» gli disse, sorridendo.  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere e per un attimo si rilassò, ma tornò molto presto serio.  
Si girò e tirò fuori uno spinello dalla tasca della felpa. Aveva trovato la scorta che Aureliano gli aveva messo da parte.  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre prendeva il primo respiro.  
«Me voi dì che c’hai?» provò ancora e fece qualche passo verso di lui nel minuscolo balconcino.  
Alberto lo guardò per un attimo.  
«Non ho dormito tutta la notte. Non riesco a smettere de pensacce…» sospirò. «Che succede adesso? Che famo?»   
Aureliano capì immediatamente che il momento di parlare era arrivato. Si scoprì deluso. Avrebbe voluto qualche giorno di pace. Avrebbe voluto godersi di più quel nuovo stato delle cose.   
«Lo sai già che succede adesso.» disse, mettendo le mani in tasca.  
«No, nun lo so.» rispose l’altro, piccato, rimanendo con lo spinello a mezz’aria.  
«Lo sai, invece, ma se voi che te lo dico ancora più chiaramente lo faccio…» fece un momento di pausa e si odiò per la sua durezza. «Quando te sentirai meglio, te ne vai. Te prendi la macchina qua fori, te do un po’ de sordi, un documento novo novo…e te ne vai da qua.»  
Alberto non era ovviamente sorpreso da quella risposta, ma non rispondeva alle sue domande.  
«E dove cazzo vado?» esclamò.  
«Do te pare Albè! Sei libero, poi annà do te pare!»  
Aureliano si trovò in difficoltà, quindi girò i tacchi e tornò in casa. Alberto fu dietro di lui in un attimo.  
«E se volessi rimanè a Roma?»   
Non poté credere a quelle parole. Si girò per fronteggiarlo, ora sinceramente imbestialito.  
«Ma te senti quanno parli? Ma che te dice la capoccia? Allora dillo che te voi fa ammazzà!» esclamò.  
«Roma nun c’ha più niente pé te»  
«Roma c’ha te.» la sua risposta la sentì forte come un pugno nello stomaco.  
Alzò un dito come monito contro di lui. Il viso di Aureliano si era fatto pallido, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri si erano arrossati dalla rabbia. «Non devi dì più stronzate del genere, m’hai capito? Perché fidate quanno te dico che ce metto du minuti a mollatte!»  
Ed era serio. Sapeva benissimo che se Alberto avesse deciso di non lasciare Roma per stare con lui, lo avrebbe lasciato su due piedi.  
«Quindi hai già deciso tutto pe me? Nun c’ho voce in capitolo su de che morte devo morì?» rispose Alberto, profondamente triste.  
Aureliano fece un profondo respiro, per calmarsi. «Albè, pensace. Hai la possibilità de fa quello che voi. De annà do te pare! Non hai ancora imparato la lezione? Un proiettile nun t’ha convinto?»  
«Lo sai che cosa voglio.» lo guardava fisso, entrambi fermi al centro della stanza.  
«Non hai neanche preso in considerazione la possibilità de venì via co me.» era un affermazione, non una domanda.  
«Sai benissimo che non posso.»  
«Non poi, o non voi?»  
I tentativi di mantenersi calmo di Aureliano non diedero buoni frutti.  
«Senti, vaffanculo ragazzino de merda. Io so la persona tra te e quelli che te vojono fa fori. Ho mollato tutto per venimme a nasconde qua co te, quindi vaffanculo n’artra vorta!»  
I lineamenti di Alberto, sempre molto più bravo di lui a mantenere una faccia da poker, si fecero più duri.  
«Non sono un ragazzino, me la so cavà da solo. L’ho sempre fatto!»  
«Ah si? Vallo a dì a quello che è rimasto dieci ore svenuto nel mio letto co un buco ner fegato.»  
Era un colpo basso, quello lo sapeva bene e si sentì uno schifo un secondo dopo aver finito la frase.  
«Ascolta…lo so che sai cavartela da solo. Lo dovrai fa ancora. Ma un clan intero è contro de te Albè, e io so l’unica persona tra de voi.»  
Alberto si prese un attimo per riflettere.   
Aveva ragione, Aureliano aveva sempre ragione. Ma in quel momento non voleva parlare con Aureliano Adami, il criminale, lo stratega, il cane pazzo che non sapeva gestire la sua rabbia.  
Voleva parlare con l’Aureliano con cui aveva passato la notte. L’Aureliano che aveva osservato dormire tutta la notte, mentre pensava a come sarebbe stato vivere senza di lui.  
«Quindi è finita…»  
Aureliano sospirò. «Non ho detto questo.» rispose, severo.  
«Io sto bene, Aurelià. So guarito. È inutile che continuamo a traccheggià…»   
Aureliano si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Non…» si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo al pavimento.   
Avevano scopato, quella notte, e lui se ne stava ancora lì con la paura di dire ad Alberto quello che voleva.  
«Non c’è fretta…» tirò fuori a fatica «Se potemo prende quarche altro giorno…nun te ne devi annà adesso.» disse, con estrema difficoltà.  
«Prendite qualche giorno pe capì dove vuoi andà. Pensa se te serve qualcosa che te posso procurà.» disse poi, riportando la conversazioni in porti sicuri.  
Alberto sospirò, le spalle contratte si sciolsero un po’.   
Aveva mille domande che gli occupavano il cervello. Si sarebbe mai sistemata quella situazione? Quando, e se, Spadino fosse stato fuori pericolo avrebbero avuto una chance per stare insieme?   
Non aveva le risposte a quelle domande, ma una cosa l’aveva: il qui e l’ora.  
Si avvicinò a lui e appoggiò le mani sul suo petto, accarezzandolo, poi gli prese la mano e iniziò a indietreggiare verso il letto portandoselo dietro.  
Aureliano sorrise. «Che stai a fa?» chiese.  
«Sto pensando a dove me piacerebbe annà.» disse, sorridendo. «Per ora er letto è l’unica cosa che me viene in mente.» scherzò.

  
Si presero qualche giorno. Fu bello, ma non quanto avrebbe potuto essere. La spada di Damocle era sulla loro testa e nessuno dei due riusciva a far finta di niente.  
Fu per questo motivo che quando una mattina Aureliano si svegliò e vide Alberto preparare il borsone sulla sua parte del letto non ne fu sorpreso.  
«Scusami, non te volevo svejà.» disse Alberto, non riuscendo a reggere a lungo il suo sguardo assonnato.  
«È arrivato, quindi.» Aureliano si alzò sui gomiti e lo guardò.  
«Se non me ne vado adesso, nun me ne vado più Aurelià.» lo studiò per un attimo, ma poi continuò a sistemare vestiti che non erano neanche suoi nel borsone.  
«Ti farò riavere i vestiti.» disse.  
«Tienili.»  
«E ti restituirò i soldi.»  
«Non vojo che me ridai un cazzo.»  
Aureliano si alzò e, ancora scalzo e con indosso solo dei boxer, scese al piano di sotto.   
Avrebbe voluto andargli dietro, ma sapeva che lui non avrebbe gradito. Aveva imparato a capire quando Aureliano Adami voleva stare per i cazzi suoi.

Quando scese anche lui al piano di sotto era pronto per la partenza. Aveva il suo borsone con i vestiti di Aureliano, per il viaggio aveva messo su la sua felpa e un paio di jeans che gli andavano un po’ grandi. Aveva anche preso dei libri dalla scrivania, dimenticati da anni. Non sapeva perché li aveva presi, forse perché immaginava che avrebbe avuto del tempo libero da occupare.   
Aveva sempre immaginato la libertà, ma l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare è che lo aspettava una vita di solitudine. Forse i libri potevano aiutare.  
Quando arrivò alla fine delle scale vide Aureliano seduto sul divano con una tazzina di caffè in mano. Si era messo addosso dei vestiti puliti ma non stirati.  
«Io so pronto.»  
Aureliano non lo guardò, ma annuì. Indicò un altro borsone nero abbandonato accanto alla porta.  
«La dentro c’è quello che te po’ servì.»   
Alberto andò verso la porta e lasciò il suo borsone accanto all’altro e attese.   
«Nun me saluti?»  
L’altro alzò lo sguardo. Aveva voglia di fare lo stronzo, Aureliano. Aveva voglia di sfogare su di lui la rabbia e l’altro accumulo di sentimenti senza nome che stava provando.  
Ma sapeva che non ne aveva diritto. Non aveva il diritto di prendersela con lui, perché anche se non aveva altra scelta, si era rifiutato di andare via con lui.  
«Si, certo.» si alzò e andò verso di lui, verso la porta.  
Si mise le mani in tasca e tirò fuori la chiave della macchina. Gliela porse. «Non dimenticare queste.» «E nella borsa ci sono i documenti e il telefono.»   
«Lo so.» Alberto sospirò «Grazie de tutto.»  
Aureliano annuì, ma non disse nulla.  
Alberto a quel punto allungò una mano e afferrò la sua abbandonata lungo i fianchi.  
«Aurelià io ti…»  
«Shh. Zitto, statte zitto.» Aureliano, in uno scatto causato dal panico, gli tappò fisicamente la bocca con l’altra mano.  
Alberto si liberò e lo guardò risentito «Sul serio?»  
«La prossima volta.»  
«Nun hai imparato un cazzo da sta storia? Potrebbe non esserci ‘na prossima vorta.»  
Aureliano contrasse la mascella. «Certo che ce sarà.»

Alberto prese un profondo respiro e annuì. Si allungò e lo baciò sulle labbra, un bacio lungo ed immobile. Poi si girò, prese i suoi borsoni e aprì la porta d’ingresso.  
Aureliano lo vide caricare tutto nel bagagliaio e lanciargli un ultimo sguardo prima di salire in macchina e mettere in modo.  
Nel giro di qualche secondo la vide sparire dietro la curva.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e il suo sguardo si perse nella casa vuota.


	3. Er Waterfront

Aureliano e Spadino non si sentivano da qualche giorno quando arrivò la notizia.  
Da quello che sapeva Spadino era ancora in Puglia a godersi la fine della stagione estiva, a leggere e a prendere il sole.  
Se lo riusciva ad immaginare benissimo, bianco latte, in costume, su una sdraia a prendere il sole. Difficilmente riusciva ad immaginarselo con un libro in mano, ma la noia poteva fare brutti scherzi.  
Non sapeva se fosse davvero al sicuro, ma l’ultima volta che lo aveva sentito al telefono sembrava felice.  
Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non aveva provato gelosia al pensiero che Alberto potesse essere felice senza di lui. Quelle settimane passate insieme lo avevano convinto al cento per cento del sentimento che Alberto provava per lui, ma ora iniziava a dubitarne.  
Forse Alberto si era innamorato di lui a causa della vita che facevano, ma ora aveva la possibilità di scegliere.  
La sua vita sarebbe stata molto più facile se avesse trovato un bel ragazzo abbronzato con cui passare le serate estive. Un ragazzo con cui poter passeggiare, poter uscire, con cui poter costruire qualcosa.  
Scosse la testa per scacciare via quei pensieri e tornò a dare attenzione a Romoletto che era lì davanti a lui.  
«Va bene Romolè, poi annà.»  
Aureliano era tornato alla sua vecchia vita, come se tutto quello che aveva passato non fosse successo.  
Anche gli Anacleti si facevano gli affari propri, ma probabilmente da quel momento tutto sarebbe cambiato. La notizia del giorno era l’inizio di una nuova era: Manfredi Anacleti era morto in ospedale dopo mesi di coma.  
Si passò una mano sui capelli biondi mentre pensava al da farsi.  
Rocco Anacleti avrebbe sicuramente preso il posto che doveva essere di Spadino e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da lui. Avrebbe continuato a cercarlo? Lo dava per morto? Cosa stava covando?  
Alberto gli aveva chiesto di assicurarsi che Angelica stesse bene, aveva provato a chiedere in giro, a mandare qualche occhio a spiare, ma della ragazza nessuna traccia.  
Più ci pensava più gli sembrava orribile la possibilità di dare la notizia ad Alberto per telefono. Non voleva farlo. Non sapeva come l’avrebbe presa ma sapeva che voleva esserci.  
Voleva essere presente per leggere sul suo viso le espressioni che si sarebbe perso al telefono. Era stato lui a sparare a Manfredi, dopotutto, era colpa sua se era morto.

La sera stessa lo chiamò.  
«Ehi.» rispose Alberto, sembrava allegro.  
«Hai finito de abbrustolitte?» rispose Aureliano.  
«Ho finito mo de magnà. Nun sai che te stai a perde!»  
Aureliano sospirò e andò dritto al punto «Pensi de rimané lì ancora a lungo?»  
«No, nun credo. Penso che mi sposterò verso su tra poco.»  
«Io c’ho bisogno de parlatte. Che ne dici se se vedemo a metà strada?»

Il giorno dopo si misero entrambi in marcia. Spadino aveva molta più strada da fare in confronto a lui, quindi Aureliano arrivò prima al posto designato. Un hotel a tre stelle sulla Roma-L’Aquila.  
Fece il check in e gli inviò un messaggio con il numero della stanza.  
Si tolse le scarpe e le lanciò in un angolo della stanza, sdraiandosi sul letto piuttosto duro.  
Non aveva mangiato nulla, ma il suo stomaco si era chiuso ancora prima di lasciarsi Roma alle spalle.  
Era nervoso. Era nervoso perché era metà settembre e non vedeva Alberto da quasi cinque mesi, gli era mancato come l’aria e riusciva a fatica a formulare quel pensiero.  
Inoltre non sapeva come Alberto avrebbe preso la notizia della morte del fratello. Erano sempre stati due mondi diversi, come lo erano Aureliano e Livia, ma lui non amava ugualmente sua sorella?  
La amava anche dopo quello che aveva fatto ad Isabelle ed era una cosa che difficilmente riusciva a spiegarsi.  
Si addormentò, senza neanche rendersene conto, per noia più che per vera stanchezza, ma fortunatamente sentì il bussare alla porta di qualche ora dopo.  
Si alzò di fretta, con il cervello un po’ annebbiato, e andò ad aprire la porta.  
Alberto era in corridoio e lo guardava. «Buongiorno, principessa.» gli disse, sorridendo, con la sua solita faccia di bronzo.  
I suoi capelli erano quasi rasati a zero e Aureliano non avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato che gli sarebbe mancata la sua cresta da imbecille. La sua pelle era meravigliosamente abbronzata e si ritrovò a pensare a quanto fosse bello.  
Era diverso. Non poteva non rendersene conto.  
Quel sorriso? Quando lo aveva visto sorridere in quel modo?  
E anche fuori, era diverso. Aveva indosso un paio di jeans aderenti, neri e una t-shirt bianca, molto semplice, ma un giacchetto di pelle appoggiato sul braccio destro.  
Non lo aveva mai visto vestito così, semplicemente non era il suo stile.  
Dov’erano i pantaloni larghi? Dov’era la cresta? Dov’erano le catene d’oro al collo e gli anelli?  
«Vaffanculo. Sei in ritardo.» gli rispose Aureliano, che in fondo era sempre Aureliano.  
Alberto rise e in un secondo gli fu addosso. Lanciò il suo borsone all’ingresso della stanza e gli prese il viso tra le mani per baciarlo, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse con un tonfo alle sue spalle.  
«Me sei mancato pure tu.»  
Aureliano gli strinse un braccio intorno alla vita e gli prese il mento in una mano per poterlo guardare, stringendo le sue dita sulle sue guance. Era diverso, ma era sempre lui.  
«Che dice Roma?» gli chiese Alberto, con un sorriso.  
«Sempre le stesse cose da dumila anni.» fu la risposta che ricevette prima di trovarsi sul letto schiacciato dal peso di Aureliano.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, forse. Una parte di Aureliano lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto portarselo a letto, non senza avergli detto tutto quello che stava accadendo a Roma.  
Cosa diceva Roma? Che non c’erano tracce di Angelica, che suo fratello era morto e che il sesto senso di Aureliano diceva che non era ancora finita.  
Ma non riuscì a pensarci.  
La sua mente era vuota mentre lo baciava, e toccava la sua pelle abbronzata, a contrasto con il biancume della sua.  
La sua mente era vuota mentre spingeva dentro di lui e si perdeva in quella sensazione familiare e nuova allo stesso tempo.  
Guardare il suo viso mentre veniva era probabilmente la cosa più bella ed eccitante che avesse mai visto e una serie di emozioni e sentimenti che voleva evitare come la morte affiorarono nella sua testa.

Ma tutto tornò, quando Alberto, sdraiato lateralmente sul letto completamente nudo, appoggiò la testa sul suo fianco, guardando il soffitto.  
Non diceva nulla, ma sembrava sereno. Poi girò la testa per guardarlo «Era questo che me dovevi dì?» rise, prendendolo in giro «Guarda che se c’hai voja de vedemme non te devi inventà niente.»  
I lineamenti di Aureliano si indurirono immediatamente e lui se ne accorse immediatamente, smettendo di sorridere. «Ao, te sto a prenne in giro»  
Aureliano alzò di scatto il busto, lasciando che la testa di Alberto cadesse sul materasso, si sedette al bordo del letto e si rinfilò i boxer.  
«Te devo parlà sul serio.» disse, dandogli le spalle.  
Il suo tono così serio lo terrorizzò in un modo che non poteva neanche spiegarsi.  
«Hai trovato quarcuno?»  
Aureliano si girò bruscamente per guardarlo. «Che?»  
«Te sei messo co na ragazza?» Aureliano aveva capito benissimo la prima volta, lo sapeva, ma tanto valeva essere chiari.  
L’altro sospirò e scosse la testa «No, Albé.»  
«Nun ne abbiamo mica parlato. Se hai trovato qualcuna…» Aureliano non gli diede il tempo di finire di parlare.  
«Devi sta zitto. Te devo dì ‘na cosa importante.» disse, infastidito.  
«E allora parla, me stai a fa salì l’ansia.» Alberto lo guardava confuso e preoccupato.  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi e sospirò «Tuo fratello, Albè. È morto ieri, in ospedale.»  
Il viso di Alberto divenne una tela bianca. Non vi riuscì a leggere nulla, nessuna emozione, niente che potesse suggerirgli cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, o dire, in quel momento.  
Solo dopo qualche secondo Alberto sospirò e si rese conto che aveva trattenuto il fiato per tutto quel tempo.  
«Oh. » si prese un attimo, poi lo vide scuotere la testa. Si alzò e si rimise anche lui i boxer, rimanendo poi in piedi accanto al letto.  
«Dovrai stà attento mo.» disse «Rocco prenderà il suo posto. È un figlio di puttana. Vorrà allargarsi, lo ha sempre detto.»  
Aureliano certo non aspettava di vederlo piangere, ma neanche di surclassare così una tale notizia.  
Si alzò e lo raggiunse dall’altra parte del letto, gli passò una mano sui capelli cortissimi e poi gli accarezzò il viso. «Stai bene?»  
Alberto gli fece il sorriso più finto che l’altro avesse mai visto. «Si, certo. Non mi aspettavo certo che se riarzasse come se niente fosse.»  
«E non me odi?» Aureliano odiò il tono patetico con cui gli uscì quella domanda.  
«Odiatte?» Alberto scosse la testa «Mio fratello avrebbe fatto lo stesso a te. È guerra, Aurelià. Lo dovresti sapé mejo de me.»  
«M’ha sempre disprezzato, mi fratello. L’aveva capito subito quello che ero, ma sai com’è, la famija nun te la poi sceje…» rimase un attimo in silenzio e prese la mano di Aureliano nella sua, distrattamente.  
«Invece tu m’hai accettato pe quello che so. Non te posso odià…» si allontanò, improvvisamente imbarazzato e fece una leggera risata finta e nervosa.  
«’o so che nun te lo voi sentì dì, quindi me sto zitto.» distolse lo sguardo da lui e fece per allontanarsi ma Aureliano lo fermò.  
«Avevo detto la prossima volta.» disse, e si ritrovò perso nei suo occhi sorpresi.  
Alberto lo guardò e si chiese se avesse capito bene, poi gli sorrise.  
Gli strinse il mento in una mano, come faceva sempre con lui e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Nun te posso odià. Io so innamorato perso de te, Aurelià.»  
Non si aspettava certo una risposta, sapeva benissimo che quelle parole non sarebbero mai uscite dalla bocca di Aureliano, ma già il fatto che fosse pronto a riceverle lo faceva ben sperare.  
«La mia offerta è ancora valida.» disse poi.  
Aureliano scosse la testa. «Lascia perde. Vestite, te porto a cena.»

La cena era nel ristorante dell’albergo, niente di particolarmente lussuoso, ma erano gli unici clienti della serata il che rendeva Aureliano piuttosto rilassato.  
Alberto non la smetteva più di parlare, e gli raccontò i suoi mesi estivi in Puglia.  
Quando aveva lasciato la casa di Sabaudia l’aria stava iniziando a scaldarsi e l’idea di essere stato a pochi minuti dal mare ma non aver avuto la possibilità di andarci lo infastidiva. Quindi aveva pensato di andare al sud, prendere l’autostrada e vedere dove andava a finire. Decise di andare in Puglia, sempre più giù, più giù.  
Amava i viaggi in macchina, sarebbe stato molto meglio con Aureliano accanto ma aveva la radio, la musica e tutto era andato bene.  
Aveva trovato un piccola pensione a due passi dal Mar Ionio e aveva contrattato un buon prezzo con la proprietaria per i tre mesi estivi. Aveva appena scalfito i soldi che Aureliano gli aveva dato.  
Era andato al mare, aveva mangiato, aveva letto, anche se Aureliano lo aveva preso in giro quando glielo aveva detto.  
Una sera la proprietaria della pensione gli aveva chiesto se fosse uno scrittore e lui lo aveva guardata con le sopracciglia sollevate. «Ste sempr a legg, ste»  
Si era chiesto se sarebbe stato in grado di scrivere qualcosa, alla fine poteva dire di avere cose interessanti di cui parlare, ma la scrittura necessitava di un livello di concentrazione che lui non possedeva. Non ancora almeno.  
Questa parte non la raccontò ad Aureliano.

«Te invece? Non me dici mai niente»  
«Che te devo dì. È tutto come l’hai lasciato.» Aureliano, troppo impegnato con il suo piatto di pasta, non lo guardava.  
«Me lo diresti se ce fosse robba che non va, si?»  
Gli lanciò un’occhiata «Certo su, non t’accollà.»  
«Hai avuto notizie di Angelica?»  
«No, altrimenti te l’avrei detto.»  
Alberto sospirò.  
Era preoccupato, non poteva dire il contrario. E se avessero scoperto che lei lo aveva saputo fin dall’inizio? Angelica sapeva tutti i suoi segreti e questo rendeva anche lei vulnerabile.  
«Le cose potrebbero cambiare ora.»  
Non era sua intenzione costringere Aureliano a parlare, sarebbe stato estremamente controproducente conoscendolo.  
«Lo so. Ho gli occhi aperti, sempre.» finalmente lasciò la forchetta e lo guardò.  
«Tu devi pensà ad altro, va bene? Domani scegli dove andartene e poi me lo fai sapere. Al resto ce penso io…»  
Era sempre quello che diceva al telefono.  
Lascia sta.  
Ce penso io.  
Nun te preoccupà.  
Divertite.  
Quest’ultima era la risposta che più lo faceva infuriare.  
Pensava che non volesse divertirsi? Pensava forse che non avesse sperato in un’opportunità del genere per tutta la vita?  
Allora perché non riusciva a stare bene?  
Annuì, senza dire nient’altro e continuò a mangiare.

Tornarono in camera abbastanza presto, Alberto era a pezzi dopo il lungo viaggio in macchina e il giorno dopo gliene aspettava un altro altrettanto lungo. Verso il Nord, questa volta.  
Si era fatto dei programmi, quando era ancora in Puglia. Avrebbe trovato una casa, questa volta. Possibilmente da solo, anche se l’idea di condividere un appartamento con degli studenti in qualche modo lo divertiva.  
Non aveva mai avuto la possibilità, né la voglia se doveva essere sincero, di studiare, andare all’università. Ma sarebbe stato divertente vivere di riflesso la vita di uno studente universitario fuorisede. Era quello che facevano i ragazzi normali, no?  
Lavorare, andare all’università, bere qualcosa con gli amici il sabato sera.  
Lui non aveva mai davvero lavorato, non aveva mai studiato e difficilmente poteva dire di avere o di aver mai avuto degli amici.

Si misero a letto. Alberto si mise sul lato destro, dando le spalle ad Aureliano. Era semplicemente troppo stanco ed era l’unica posizione in cui poteva davvero riposare.  
Dopo qualche secondo però si sentì circondare la pancia dalle braccia di Aureliano.  
Pensò che non si sarebbe mai abituato ai suoi momenti di tenerezza, ma non si lamentava.  
Provò a chiudere gli occhi, ma il sonno faticò ad arrivare.

Qualche ora dopo Aureliano si svegliò, l’orologio digitale sul comodino diceva che erano le quattro del mattino. Non sapeva esattamente per quale motivo, ma si era svegliato con un pizzico di panico nello stomaco. In un attimo si rese conto che Alberto non era accanto a lui e che dalla porta socchiusa del bagno arrivava uno spiraglio di luce.  
«Albè?»  
Possibile che si fosse svegliato solo perché Alberto aveva lasciato il letto?  
Nessuna risposta arrivò dal bagno quindi si alzò, i piedi nudi sul pavimento fresco e andò verso il bagno.  
In una situazione diversa probabilmente, e giustamente, non avrebbe aperto la porta senza bussare, ma erano le quattro del mattino, si era appena svegliato e la sua mente era piuttosto annebbiata.  
Quello che vide, comunque, la rischiarò in un secondo.  
Alberto era seduto per terra, a gambe incrociate, con la schiena contro il bordo in muratura della vasca da bagno, al centro tra il bidet e il water. Aveva la testa bassa, le braccia abbandonate in grembo e stava piangendo. Non singhiozzando, ma poteva chiaramente vedere le guance rosse e rigate di lacrime.  
«Ehi.» gli disse e Alberto ebbe un piccolo sobbalzò. Non aveva bisogno di alzare la testa per sapere chi lo aveva appena interrotto in quel momento di solitudine, quindi passò direttamente ad asciugarsi le guance con il polso. Tirò su il sorriso più finto che Aureliano avesse mai visto. E anche il più sofferente.  
«Ehi. T’ho svejato?»  
Aureliano non rispose. Perché non era necessario, perché non era importante.  
Rimase in silenzio e andò verso di lui, si inginocchiò e fece per prendergli la mano.  
Alberto evitò il contatto, tirando via la mano dal suo grembo e Aureliano non avrebbe saputo spiegare a parole la sensazione che provò. Si sentì così ferito da esserne imbarazzato.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese però, cercando di concentrarsi sul fatto che per una volta la vita di Alberto non girava intorno a lui.  
«Si, certo. Tutto okay. Dai, tornatene a dormire.» gli disse, evitando il suo sguardo.  
«Sto qua finché nun me parli»  
«Non c’ho niente da ditte Aurelià» c’era nervosismo nella sua voce, gli occhi si fecero nuovamente umidi e Aureliano sentì un’ondata d’odio colpirlo in pieno viso.  
Si trovò confuso e, avrebbe avuto qualche problema ad ammetterlo, leggermente spaventato. Alberto ce l’aveva con lui? Eccola la rabbia e la sofferenza che aveva evidentemente represso quel pomeriggio?  
«Te capirei se fossi incazzato co me. È morto pe colpa mia.» si lasciò cadere indietro, sedendosi sul pavimento piastrellato e incrociò le gambe.  
Alberto sbuffò e scosse la testa, frustrato perché voleva essere compreso ma non aveva le parole per spiegarsi.  
«Te sei difeso. Credi che ce la potrei avè co te per esserti difeso? Ti avrebbero ucciso. E se tu fossi morto…io non sarei qui.» esclamò. Per la rabbia, la frustrazione e la sofferenza le lacrime ricominciarono a scendere, mentre il viso si contraeva dandogli l’aspetto di un bambino arrabbiato.  
Aureliano avrebbe voluto toccarlo, ma non ne aveva più il coraggio.  
«Io…so incazzato. Incazzato nero. Avrei dovuto essece, capisci? Avrei dovuto sta a Roma, co loro, con lui.»  
L’intero corpo di Aureliano si attivò, stava per parlare quando Alberto tirò su una mano e lo bloccò «Nun c’è bisogno che dici niente. Lo so che m’avrebbero ammazzato, lo so che se vergognano de me, so anche che mi fratello avrebbe preferito vedemme morto piuttosto che frocio ma…» prese un attimo per respirare.  
«Se a Livia succedesse qualcosa…tu non vorresti staje vicino?» concluse, guardandolo. Gli occhi si erano fatti nuovamente rossi e le lacrime scendevano troppo in fretta per dargli davvero la possibilità di asciugarle.  
Aureliano lo guardò. Avrebbe potuto dargli la risposta migliore per farlo stare meglio, avrebbe potuto andare d’istinto, persino inventare. Ma non lo fece.  
Si prese un attimo per riflettere, fissando i suoi occhi chiari in quelli scuri del ragazzo davanti a sé e venne colpito da una verità.  
Scosse la testa. «No.» disse «Ho vissuto per tutta la vita in una casa che non m’apparteneva. Incolpato da quanno so venuto ar mondo de avè ammazzato mi madre. Livia m’ha cresciuto, ma quanno le cose non je so annate più bene s’è dimostrata pe quello che era in realtà.» fece un pausa, respirando profondamente. Non voleva piangere, non per Livia.  
«Sei tu la mia famija, Albé. Nessun altro.»  
Quella risposta arrivò come una folata di vento improvvisa dopo aver svoltato un angolo.  
Lo guardò sorpreso, poi nascose il viso tra le mani e iniziò a singhiozzare.  
Piangeva, è vero. Piangeva perché aveva perso un fratello, un padre in realtà. Piangeva perché era quello che accadeva sempre quando ripensava al fatto che sua madre era responsabile della cicatrice che aveva addosso.  
Quella cicatrice che quel pomeriggio Aureliano Adami aveva baciato e accarezzato.  
Aureliano gli stava dicendo che era okay lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.  
Era okay non dimenticare quello che Anacleti gli aveva fatto passare.  
Dopotutto, erano quello che erano.  
Il perdono l’avrebbe lasciato a qualcun altro.  
«Le dichiarazioni d’amore te fanno st’effetto?»  
Aureliano voleva sdrammatizzare, perché non ne aveva la più pallida idea di cosa si facesse in quelle situazioni.  
Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo, o lasciargli il suo spazio?  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere tra le lacrime. Dentro di sé aveva un numero preoccupante di emozioni che si incastravano e scavalcavano una con l’altra.  
Si asciugò le lacrime e lo guardò tra le ciglia bagnate.  
«Pensavo de morì prima de sentitte dì ‘na cosa der genere.»  
«Non di nuovo, per favore, mica te posso sempre sta a salvà la pelle» rise.  
Non sapeva spiegare il sollievo di sapere che Alberto non lo incolpava della morte del fratello, anche se entrambi sapevano bene che era colpa sua.  
Lo aiutò ad alzarsi dal pavimento, gli asciugò il viso dopo che Alberto se lo sciacquò con acqua gelata e lo riportò a letto.  
Non chiuse occhio Aureliano, non prima di aver sentito il russare leggero di Alberto accanto a lui.

  
Il giorno dopo le loro strade si separarono ancora una volta.  
Si salutarono, semplicemente, perché non era un addio. Appena Alberto avesse deciso dove fermarsi e trovato un posto dove stare Aureliano sarebbe andato a trovarlo.  
Ancora una volta, comunque, non fecero programmi, non decisero delle regole.  
Alberto avrebbe voluto tirare fuori il discorso dell’ “esclusività”.  
Sapeva quello che Aureliano provava per lui e sicuramente lui si era espresso abbastanza chiaramente sui suoi sentimenti ma…stavano insieme? Potevano considerarsi una coppia?  
Se Aureliano avesse conosciuto un’altra Isabelle? Se avesse iniziato a sentirsi solo, a Roma?  
Aveva troppe domande, domande che avevano bisogno di una risposta ma che lui non ebbe il coraggio di porre.  
Le avrebbe fatte la prossima volta.

  
Aureliano si rimise in viaggio solo dopo aver usufruito della camera d’albergo per un altro paio d’ore.  
Voleva semplicemente rimanere un po’ tranquillo, per pensare.  
Non aveva torto Alberto, le cose probabilmente sarebbero cambiate quando Rocco Anacleti avrebbe preso il suo posto di diritto a capo del clan.  
La domanda che c’era da farsi era: cosa avrebbe fatto?  
Stava ancora cercando Alberto, o la famiglia Anacleti era passata oltre, troppo impegnata a piangere Manfredi per preoccuparsi dell’altro figlio?  
Era preoccupato, ovviamente. Aureliano era sempre preoccupato, da quando Alberto si era presentato sulla sua porta e aveva inondato di sangue il suo portico.  
Anche se erano passati dei mesi quelle immagini erano ancora chiare e crude nella sua memoria, e non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che era stato altrettanto spaventato.  
Lo spaventava a morte avere accanto una persona di cui gli importava così tanto.  
Lo aveva fatto con Isabelle, si era fatto avvicinare, si era permesso di provare qualcosa. Aveva provato affetto, istinto di protezione, felicità, amore…e lei era morta facendogli provare un dolore che non aveva sentito neanche per suo padre.  
Non aveva imparato la lezione, ovviamente, perché altrimenti non si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione, avendo difficoltà a dormire la notte per paura che qualcosa accadesse ad Alberto.  
Perché, sapeva benissimo, questa volta non l’avrebbe superata.

  
Le cose andarono avanti tranquillamente per un paio di settimane. Alberto si era fermato a Bologna, si era fissato che voleva una città universitaria e lui non ne aveva assolutamente capito il motivo. Gli disse che si sarebbe trovato un lavoro e lui gli chiese se avesse avuto bisogno di altro contante ma Alberto aveva detto di no, ne aveva più che abbastanza, voleva solo trovarsi da fare. E sembrava sinceramente eccitato all’idea di trovarsi un lavoro normale.  
Ancora non aveva trovato una casa, per ora stava in un _bed and breakfast_. Bologna era un bel casino per le case, quasi come Roma.

 

 

Era una domenica mattina quando la tregua non dichiarata arrivò alla fine.  
Uno degli spacciatori di Aureliano, che non si era allontanato da Ostia quel sabato sera, era stato aggredito e il suo orecchio tranciato di netto.  
Gli avevano lasciato l’orecchio in mano e un messaggio per Aureliano Adami.

Era andato a casa del ragazzo e aveva trovato il Dottor De Rosa impegnato nella medicazione. Il suo collo era ancora macchiato da sangue secco, l’occhio destro era completamente chiuso, troppo gonfio e malconcio per poter essere utilizzato. L’orecchio era stato coperto con un grande cerotto bianco, già sporco di sangue al centro.  
Il medico stava insistendo perché andasse in ospedale perché poteva avere un trauma cranico, per non parlare di una possibile infezione all’orecchio, ma il ragazzo, troppo giovane e dolorante, non ne voleva sapere.  
Aureliano mise una mano sulla spalla del dottore che si gelò al solo contatto.  
«Lo faccio portà subito in ospedale. Ma ce devo parlà prima. Dacce n’attimo.»  
Il medico non disse una parola ma uscì dalla stanza.  
Aureliano prese la sedia dalla scrivania e la mise accanto a letto.  
Il ragazzo era davvero malconcio.  
«Me devì dì chi t’ha conciato così, ragazzì» non aveva idea di quale fosse il suo nome, ne avevano così tanti, di nomi. Sapevano che lo chiamavano Paja. Forse perché era un fumatore accanito?  
«So stati i zingari, Aurelià.» disse, la voce rotta dal dolore.  
«Quei pezzi de merda m’hanno tajato n’orecchio!» era arrabbiato, dolorante, ma principalmente era stato ferito nell’onore.  
«Erano in troppi, m’hanno beccato fori allo Schilling e stavo da solo.»  
Aureliano gli mise una mano sull’avambraccio. «Nun te preoccupà. Sta cosa nun rimarrà impunita. M’hanno detto che t’hanno lasciato un messaggio pe me…» cercò di riportare il discorso dove era necessario che andasse.  
«M’hanno detto che continueranno a taja recchie finché tu non je dici do sta Spadino. Ma…nun c’ho capito un cazzo. Parlano de Spadino Anacleti? Ma n’è zingaro pure lui? Che vojono da te?» disse allora il ragazzino.  
Faceva pure troppi ragionamenti, in confronto agli altri spacciatori di cui si serviva. Per lo più scappati di casa, che non avevano manco finito il liceo.  
«Tu non te sta a preoccupà. Te faccio portà in ospedale, te devi rimette presto.»

Uscì dalla stanza e diede il compito ai suoi uomini de portare Paja in ospedale, poi prese la sua jeep e tornò al ristorante.  
Romoletto era lì ad aspettarlo.  
«Quindi è vero che so stati i zingari?» gli chiese, quando lo vide entrare nella grande sala.  
«A quanto pare.» Aureliano era scuro in viso e non aveva voglia di parlare, ma sapeva che non poteva tenere per sé quanto successo. Aveva bisogno di Romoletto e di tutti i suoi uomini.  
«È per Spadino, non è vero? »  
Aureliano sospirò e lo guardò. «Si, vojono sapè do sta.»  
«E tu lo sai?»  
«Sai, posso capì che c’avete dei trascorsi, ma qua se sta a parlà degli omini nostri, Aurelià.»  
Capì che non poteva più fidarsi di Romoletto, almeno da quel punto di vista.  
«No, nun so do sta. Non l’ho più visto da quando l’ho aiutato a scappà. Ed è così che doveva esse Romolè, dovevamo chiude.»  
Romoletto annuì, gli aveva creduto apparentemente.  
«In ogni caso nun me ne frega un cazzo. So venuti ner territorio nostro e hanno menato uno dei noi. Non possiamo fa passà er messaggio che se po’ fa quarcosa der genere a Ostia.»  
«Che voi fa?»  
«Ce devo pensà. Lasciame da solo, devo ragionà.»

C’era poco da ragionare, in realtà. Non ne aveva la più pallida idea di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Beh, certo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto chiamare Alberto, tenerlo allo scuro di tutto era veramente una mossa da stronzi, ma non lo prese assolutamente in considerazione.  
In ogni caso non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per sistemare quella situazione.  
Aureliano non avrebbe mai detto dove si nascondeva, ma dall’altra parte non poteva lasciare che i propri uomini, quelli su cui si basava il suo “family business”, venissero mutilati uno dopo l’altro.  
La prima cosa che fece fu quella di far uscire l’ordine di muoversi solo in coppia. Nessuno doveva rimanere solo, per non rendere il compito degli zingari particolarmente semplice.  
Poi si ritirò sulla spiaggia per pensare.

 

  
Alberto scese dall’autobus e diede un’altra occhiata al proprio smartphone.  
Se lo era comprato il giorno precedente. Non aveva mai avuto uno smartphone, troppo poco sicuro per la sua famiglia e per il suoi affari, ma ora non se ne doveva più preoccupare.  
Controllò Maps per assicurarsi di essere sceso alla fermata giusta e proseguì per la strada indicata dalla freccia.  
Bologna era estremamente diversa da Roma, non potevano essere più diverse, in realtà.  
In quindici minuti, traffico permettendo, era arrivato praticamente da una parte all’altra del centro città e questo lo divertiva tantissimo.  
In un quarto d’ora a Roma arrivavi da un semaforo all’altro.  
Era la terza casa che vedeva in quella giornata e, arrivate le quattro del pomeriggio, era fisicamente distrutto. Faceva caldo, caldissimo e per un attimo sentì la nostalgia del mare e del caldo secco del sud.  
Aveva fatto decisamente bene a tagliarsi i capelli a zero, anche se aveva avuto la sensazione che ad Aureliano non fossero piaciuti particolarmente.  
Avrebbe dovuto lasciarli crescere?  
Stava ancora pensando ai suoi capelli quando riconobbe il civico, mise in tasca il telefono e cercò il cognome sulla lunga serie di campanelli, poi suonò.  
Prese l’ascensore, arrivò al quarto piano ed aspettarlo sul pianerottolo c’era una signora di mezz’età. Gli sorrise, gli strinse la mano e lo invitò verso la porta, facendo un commento sulla giornata e sul caldo terribile che stava facendo in quei giorni.  
Non era abituato, Alberto. A volte doveva fisicamente costringersi a togliersi dalla faccia quell’espressione sorpresa.  
Quando era andato via da Sabaudia aveva cambiato il suo look, completamente. Si era fermato ad un centro commerciale, era entrato in qualche negozio e aveva preso tutto quello che il solito Spadino non avrebbe mai acquistato.  
Poi si era fatto tagliare i capelli.  
Da quel giorno le persone avevano iniziato a vederlo in modo differente, i pregiudizi che lo avevano segnato per tutta la sua vita, di cui era stato ed era fiero non erano più per lui.  
Si sentì triste e imbarazzato perché si era lasciato la sua cultura alle spalle, ma avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non si era sentito anche sollevato.  
La gente non lo fissava più in mezzo alla strada, le signore non si stringevano la borsa al petto quando lo vedevano, le persone non cambiavano posto quando si sedeva accanto a loro nella metro.  
E la signora su quel pianerottolo non aveva cambiato espressione quando lo aveva visto, era rimasta un’apparente gentile signora con l’accento bolognese piuttosto accentuato.  
Ecco, quello faceva ancora fatica a controllarlo Alberto, il suo accento romano.  
Ma ci stava lavorando.  
Gli fece vedere la casa, ed era più piccola di quello che si aspettava. Era vecchia, degli anni ’70 circa, ma Alberto l’adorò appena varcata la soglia.  
L’arredamento, purtroppo, gli ricordava un po’ troppo quella della sua casa a Roma, quella che condivideva con la famiglia Anacleti, ma probabilmente l’avrebbe cambiato un po’.  
Avrebbe comprato tutto quello che Alberto ‘Spadino’ Anacleti non avrebbe mai comprato.

Si accordarono per l’affitto, e per il contratto, e poté vedere la sorpresa sul volto della signora quando non fece particolare resistenza sul prezzo. Era tanto? Sicuramente. Ma per il momento non erano i soldi il problema.  
Quando tornarono fuori sul pianerottolo Alberto sentì dei rumori dall’appartamento accanto.  
«Ci vivono dei ragazzi accanto. Probabilmente della tua età.» lo informò la proprietaria di casa e lui sorrise.  
Dopo pochi secondi sentì un tintinnio di chiavi e la porta che si apriva. Dall’appartamento uscirono i suoi nuovi vicini di casa, due ragazze ed un ragazzo.  
«Buongiorno!» dissero, più o meno all’unisono, vedendo loro due sulle scale.  
«Buongiorno!» rispose prontamente la signora, poi la vide indicarlo «Vi presento il vostro nuovo vicino di casa.»  
Non se lo aspettava, ma tirò fuori il sorriso più sincero che poteva. «Ciao» rispose semplicemente.  
«Ciao!»  
«Benvenuto!»  
«Ci vediamo presto, allora!»  
I ragazzi erano felici. In fondo era sabato pomeriggio e chi non è felice di sabato pomeriggio? Per lui non aveva mai fatto differenza il giorno della settimana, quelle regole per lui non valevano.  
Tornò al bed and breakfast, sudato e distrutto, con la voglia di mettersi sul letto e chiamare Aureliano.

  
Erano circa le nove e mezza di sera quando Aureliano sentì il telefono suonare e vibrare sul tavolo.  
Si era ritirato al mare per pensare sulla questione e rientrò dal portico per vedere chi lo stava chiamando.  
Non aveva salvato il numero di Alberto sul telefono, per evitare qualsiasi rischio, ma ricordava perfettamente il suo numero.  
Rimase a guardare il telefono, fino a quando non smise di suonare.  
Restò in piedi davanti al tavolo ancora per qualche secondo, perché sapeva che Alberto avrebbe fatto un secondo tentativo, infatti tornò a squillare poco dopo.  
Anche questa volta lasciò che entrasse la segreteria.  
Si sentì una merda e sapeva benissimo di meritarselo, ma non poteva parlare con Alberto, non adesso che aveva a che fare con questa storia.  
Lui era quello che doveva evitare l’inizio di una nuova guerra, evitare vittime e non tradire il suo ragazzo.  
Gli faceva ancora un po’ strano pensarlo, ma era inutile girarci intorno, ormai.  
Non ne avevano parlato ancora, quello era vero, ma sta cosa che bisogna sempre parlà de tutto ad Aureliano non gli era mai andata giù. Qualsiasi cosa doveva essere messa sul tavolo, detta a parole, scritta. Certe volte bisogna solo sta zitti.

  
Aureliano non prese una decisione, quella notte. Rimase sveglio a pensare a cosa fare, vagliò nella sua testa tutta una serie di soluzioni.  
L’unica che gli sembrava quella più sicura era quella che odiava di più.  
Doveva chiedere aiuto al terzo partito: Il Samurai.  
Sapeva benissimo che solo lui sarebbe riuscito a mettere in riga il nuovo arrivato Rocco Anacleti, tutti avevano paura di Samurai, tutti lo rispettavano e lo ascoltavano.  
Probabilmente perché era l’uomo più potente di Roma, a metà tra la gente di strada come lui e i pezzi grossi delle istituzioni. Lui poteva tutto, ma questo aveva un prezzo.  
Non sapeva ancora quale fosse, ma certamente non sarebbe stato gratis.

Era appena rientrato da un bagno al mare, in boxer perché non aveva mai acquistato un costume, ed era ancora fradicio quando sentì il telefono squillare nuovamente.  
Non era il telefono di Alberto, ma l’altro.  
Rispose e dall’altra parte sentì un Romoletto particolarmente nervoso.  
«Devi venì al ristorante, Aurelià. Hanno fatto ‘na cazzata. Stamo nella merda.»  
«Che cazzo è successo?» disse, mentre si infilava già i jeans neri.  
«Qualcuno de noi ha menato ‘no zingaro stanotte. L’hanno trovato sur litorale. È morto, Aurelià. J’hanno pure tajato le recchie!»  
«Arrivo subito!»  
Aureliano non commentò, ma appena mise giù il telefono si prese la testa fra le mani.  
La questione si era complicata ulteriormente, ed era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
Dio, i giornalisti avrebbe invaso Ostia ancora una volta e le guardie si sarebbero svegliate dal loro torpore e avrebbe ricominciato i controlli serrati. Tutto questo rendeva il suo lavoro dannatamente più difficile.

Dopo un quarto d’ora varcò le soglie del suo ristorante e trovò tutti ad aspettarlo.  
«Chi cazzo è stato?» urlò, preso dall’ira.  
«Non lo sappiamo, Aurelià» rispose Romoletto, mentre altri sei dei suoi uomini si nascondevano dietro di lui.  
«Allora scopritelo e fatejela pagà a sto ritardato!»  
«So incazzati pe sta cosa dei zingari, pensano che te stai a pija troppo tempo prima de reagì. Questo è n’affronto Aurelià!»  
Gli occhi di Aureliano si fecero chiari come l’alba, mentre il suo viso pallido si fece rosso di rabbia. «Pensi che non lo so questo Romolè? Pensi che me sto a grattà le palle?»  
«L’ultima cosa che ce serviva però è avè Ostia piena de giornalisti e guardie! Che volemo qualche artro mese de Striscia La Notizia che fa i suoi servizietti del cazzo mentre cercamo de lavorà?» esclamò.  
Nessuno disse niente, perché tutti sapevano che aveva ragione.  
«Trovateme chi ha fatto sta cazzata e dateje ‘na lezione. Mo me tocca a me sistemà sto casino.»

Come Aureliano aveva previsto la notizia era già su tutti i telegiornali e le pagine online delle testate prima delle otto della mattina.  
Tutto si stava muovendo così velocemente, erano sull’orlo di una guerra, ma Aureliano sapeva benissimo che Alberto lo sarebbe venuto a sapere nel giro di qualche ora.  
“Ragazzo sinti trovato morto e mutilato ad Ostia. Odio o regolazione di conti?”  
Dio, avrebbe fatto due più due in un attimo. Ed una cosa era certa, non poteva certo evitare di rispondere al telefono questa volta.

La prima cosa che fece fu quella di dire a quelli che lavoravano per lui di star buoni per qualche giorno, in modo da far calmare le acque.  
Poi cercò un modo di comunicare con Rocco Anacleti.  
Forse sarebbe dovuto andare dal Samurai immediatamente, prima che le cose sfuggissero di mano, ma parlare direttamente con la fonte forse avrebbe evitato altri morti o aggressioni.  
Attraverso un giro di passaparola, riuscirono a mettersi d’accordo.  
Si diedero appuntamento fuori Roma, lontano da Ostia e da Roma Est e dal territorio del Samurai. Anche se, probabilmente, era troppo tardi per preoccuparsi di tenere allo scuro il Samurai dell’intera questione. Lui era sempre un passo davanti a loro.  
L’accordo era nessun’arma e un solo uomo a testa.

Aureliano era fuori dalla sua jeep con Romoletto quando vide avvicinarsi una Mercedes nera. Dovevano sempre attirare l’attenzione quei zingari de merda.  
Si fermò al centro del parcheggio vuoto del supermercato che avevano scelto come luogo di incontro, e subito dopo ne uscì Rocco Anacleti in giacca e cravatta e l’uomo che guidava.  
Si guardarono, ma non dissero una parola fino a quando non furono a tre metri di distanza.  
«Oh, Aureliano Adami. Spero che tu abbia buone notizie per me.»  
Aureliano fece un passo avanti e lasciò dietro di sé Romoletto.  
«Notizie? Lo sa de che vojo parlà. Avete tajato n’orecchio a n’omo mio. Ho ammazzato per molto meno.» gli disse, mettendo le mani nelle tasche del giacchetto di pelle.  
L’uomo insieme a Rocco si mosse, dando particolare attenzione alla tasca della sua giacca, cercando di capire se i termini del patto erano stati infranti.  
Rocco non sembrava preoccupato «Avevi bisogno di un incoraggiamento.» sorrise, in modo viscido e falsamente gentile.  
«Voglio sapere dov’è mio cugino. E io so che tu lo sai.»  
«E perché dovrei saperlo? Te l’ho già detto quanno sei entrato ner territorio mio senza permesso…io non c’ho idea de dove se trova tu cugino.»  
Rocco sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«E sinceramente ora non è più divertente. Hai visto cosa è successo stamattina? Ai miei uomini non è piaciuto pe gnente sta cosa delle recchie. E sai…stavo pensando di lasciarli divertì un pochetto. Magari venì a menà a un po’ de zingaracci come te.»  
Si avvicinò ancora. Una cosa che Aureliano Adami sapeva fare bene, era essere terribilmente minaccioso.  
«Delle vostre stronzate famigliari a noi nun ce ne frega un cazzo. Quindi, spero de esse chiaro…non dovete più venicce dalle parti mia, ce semo capiti?»  
Rocco aveva smesso di sorridere, e lo guardava severo.  
In un attimo Aureliano tirò fuori un piccolo coltellino svizzero dalla sua tasca e, coordinati come lo erano sempre, Romoletto tirò fuori una pistola dal retro del suo jeans e la puntò contro l’uomo che accompagnava Rocco.  
«Movi un muscolo e te faccio saltà er cervello, pezzo de merda.»  
Rocco fece un passo indietro, allarmato, e la sua guardia del corpo alzò le mani al cielo. Erano così vicini che Romoletto avrebbe potuto ucciderlo ancor prima che riuscisse a fare qualcosa. Ovviamente, anche loro non erano venuti impreparati.  
Aureliano fece spallucce «Lo sappiamo tutti che nun ce se po’ fidà dei zingari.»  
Si avvicinò ancora a lui, finché non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza. Rocco non indietreggiò, guardandolo con sfida e senza paura. Aureliano gli appoggiò la lama fredda sotto l’orecchio, toccando appena il suo lobo.  
«Nun m’è piaciuto pe gnente quello che hai fatto. E te lo meriteresti de annà in giro con a recchia in meno per tutta la tua vita. Ma siamo ancora in tempo per lasciarci tutta ‘sta storia alle spalle. Che dici?»  
Rocco non rispose, ora però aveva smesso di ridere. L’idea di perdere un orecchio non lo divertiva. Era evidente che non avrebbe ottenuto niente da quella situazione, erano ad un impasse, quindi indietreggiò ma non prima di aver avuto l’ultima parola.  
«Dì a Spadino che deve tornare a casa. Deve stare con la sua famiglia. È il posto per lui.»  
«Mamma Anacleti ha perso già un figlio, quest’anno. Vorrebbe indietro l’altro.»  
Aureliano sentì una vampata di rabbia offuscargli la vista, dovette costringersi a star calmo, anche se avrebbe voluto tagliarli la gola da orecchio ad orecchio.  
Avevano provato ad ucciderlo e ora perché Manfredi era morto lo rivolevano indietro?  
Respirò profondamente e abbassò lo sguardo, quando tornò a guardarlo aveva un sorriso in faccia.  
«Beh, se fossi in te non mi darei tanta pena pe trovallo. Lo sai vero che sei solo un sostituto? Se ‘na riserva! Se Spadino torna…tu torni in panchina.» gli sorrise e chiuse con uno scatto il coltellino. «Ma, ripeto, nun so cazzi miei questi. Non c’ho più voja de avè a che fa co voi zingari. È importante che capisci che nun stamo sullo stesso livello io e te.»  
Indietreggiò, senza dargli le spalle, continuando a sorridere.  
«Spero de esse stato chiaro, eh capo!» disse, prendendolo in giro. Poi si fece mortalmente serio.  
«Se vedo n’artra volta uno dei tuoi uomini, o succede n’artra situazione come questa…è guerra. E fidate quanno te dico che nun poi vince. Pensi che er Samurai sia contento de sta cosa? Pensace Rocchè, pensace.»

Non diede la possibilità a Rocco Anacleti di dire un’altra parole, ma dal suo viso capì di aver scalfito almeno la superficie della sua sicurezza.  
Era sempre incravattato, ma con gli anelli d’oro alle dita e i lineamenti del viso che tradivano la sua appartenenza, ma aveva un’eleganza, un portamento e un’attenzione al linguaggio che Manfredi non aveva mai avuto.  
Ma non era il diretto erede, e questo lo sapeva bene, quindi pensò di averlo scalfito un po’ con la questione della panchina.  
Gli uomini e il loro orgoglio.  
In ogni caso, avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa per togliersi da quella situazione.  
Rientrò velocemente in macchina, mentre Romoletto gli proteggeva le spalle con la pistola puntata e quando furono entrambi in macchina, partirono sgommando.

  
Dovettero fare delle strade secondarie perché, come previsto, Ostia si era riempita di posti di blocco e giornalisti che intervistavano persone prese a caso tra le strade principali della città.  
Tornò allo stabilimento, dopo aver lasciato Romoletto a casa sua, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Si sdraiò sul letto e, per la prima volta in quella lunga giornata, guardò il telefono.  
C’erano nove chiamate perse, tutte dallo stesso numero non salvato.  
Si strofinò gli occhi, sospirando e prese coraggio. Fece partire la chiamata.  
Non arrivò neanche al terzo squillo.  
«Aurelià! Finalmente cazzo! Che è successo? Stai bene?» un’ondata di parole lo travolse.  
«Si, sto bene. Scusame…sto bene. È stata una giornata de merda.»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio dall’altra parte.  
«Che è successo? Ho visto il telegiornale. Lo zingaro morto a Ostia.» sospirò «Che cazzo sta succedendo?»  
«Ma niente, Albè. Non c’ha niente a che fa co noi. Questo voleva fa il lupo solitario e a qualcuno dei miei n’è piaciuto. Tutto qui. Stamo pieni de guardie e giornalisti, pe quello non ho avuto tempo.»  
Alberto si prese un attimo prima di rispondere.  
«Manco ieri sera hai risposto ar telefono? Me so preoccupato. Sei sicuro che è tutto apposto, si?»  
«Dio che palle Albè. T’ho detto de si. Qua c’ho da fa, nun te ce mette pure tu pe favore.»  
Non voleva rispondergli in quel modo, ma forse così avrebbe spesso di fare domande. Funzionò, ma si sentì una merda. Da quando stavano insieme non aveva fatto altro che mentirgli.  
«Va bene, nun te preoccupà non te rompo più i cojoni. Nun famo arrabbià er principino.»  
Alberto stava sdrammatizzando, ma poteva sentire dalla sua voce quanto fosse terribilmente insospettito da quello scatto di nervosismo.  
Per ora, almeno, aveva smesso di fare domande.

  
Rimase tutta la notte sveglio, cercando di pensare alle parole che avrebbe dovuto dire. Sapeva bene che le parole erano importanti per il Samurai e lui non era mai stato particolarmente bravo a comunicare.  
Era inutile stare lì a rimuginare e a perdere tempo. Considerava l’incontro con Rocco Anacleti un successo, ma Alberto non era al sicuro, non ancora.  
Quindi c’era ancora la necessità di parlare con il Samurai.  
Prese la sua jeep e andò verso Roma, che era sempre il solito casino.  
Si trovava esattamente come tutti gli altri fermi sul raccordo di lunedì mattina, anche se probabilmente aveva preoccupazioni differenti dalle persone che erano nelle macchina che lo circondavano.  
Qualcuno era in ritardo al lavoro, qualcuno aveva avuto un litigio di prima mattina, qualcun altro canticchiava la musica alla radio e si godeva un meravigliosa giornata di fine settembre.  
Lui invece pensava alla telefonata che aveva avuto con Alberto.  
Era così nervoso che non si era neanche preoccupato di chiedere aggiornamenti sulla sua sistemazione a Bologna, non gli aveva chiesto assolutamente nulla, ma forse al momento attuale era meglio che lui non sapesse troppi dettagli.  
Dopo più di venti minuti di traffico sul raccordo decise di provare la strada interna a Roma, sperando che non fosse una decisione sbagliata, e prese l’Aurelia, direzione Ponte Milvio.  
Non era facile contattare il Samurai, ma ormai si era creata una certa routine per riuscire ad arrivare al lui.  
Mise la freccia ed entrò nel parcheggio del benzinaio sulla Via Flaminia. Non si diresse verso le pompe di benzina, ma spense la macchina davanti al gabbiotto.  
Ci mise poco ad attirare l’attenzione, infatti dopo circa dieci minuti di attesa un ragazzo si avvicinò alla macchina e si affacciò al finestrino.  
«Te serve qualcosa?» chiese. Era un ragazzetto giovane. Il Samurai si circondava sempre di ragazzi giovanissimi che si bevevano le sue cazzate sull’ordine del mondo.  
«Devo parlà col Samurai. So Aureliano Adami.» disse, guardandolo da sopra gli occhiali da sole.  
«’O so chi sei. Damme n’attimo, faccio na telefonata.»  
Il ragazzo tornò indietro qualche minuto dopo e gli porse un pezzo di carta «Ti aspetta qui.» disse «Anche lui deve parlarti.»  
Guardò il biglietto e pensò alla strada da percorrere, quindi lo gettò sul sedile del passeggero e mise in moto la macchina.

Arrivò a destinazione circa venti minuti dopo, era rimasto incastrato nuovamente nel traffico davanti al Palazzo di Giustizia, ma dopodichè era riuscito a viaggiare a velocità sostenuta.  
Il palazzo che portava il numero civico che cercava era meraviglioso. Non se ne intendeva particolarmente di architettura, o arte, ma aveva vissuto abbastanza tempo a Roma per riuscire a riconoscere le cose belle che si nascondevano in ogni piccola o grande strada della città.  
Lasciò la macchina, non prima di aver pagato il parcheggio. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era una multa, o che gli portassero via la macchina.  
Suonò al campanello a cui gli era stato detto di suonare e il portone si aprì pochi secondi dopo. Prese l’ascensore, un vecchio modello anni ’70, direzione quarto piano.  
Quando uscì dall’ascensore una donna asiatica di mezz’età lo aspettava già sull’uscio della porta.  
«Buongiorno» disse, in un italiano perfetto «Prego, entri.»  
Aureliano entrò nell’appartamento e si guardò intorno.  
Sembrava la cas di una vecchia nonna, con la fissa di collezionare cimeli della sua vita. Era pulito, ma sembrava davvero eccessivamente arredato.  
C’erano quadri ai muri, specchi con cornici pesanti stile barocco, pesati cassettoni in legno massello e tappeti orientali ovunque.  
La donna, vestita con una gonna grigia e una camicetta rosa, estremamente minuta, lo attendeva sotto un arco per mostrargli la strada verso la stanza centrale.  
Finalmente lo vide, il Samurai. Era seduto a terra, a gambe incrociate, su un grande cuscino rosso, c’era un piccolo tavolino davanti a sé, proprio come quelli che si vedevano nei film di Jackie Chan.  
Evidentemente c’era un motivo per cui si faceva chiamare il Samurai. Sinceramente non gli era mai interessato abbastanza da chiedersi il significato dietro quel soprannome.  
«Aureliano, che piacere vederti! Vieni, accomodati!» il Samurai gli sorrise, nel modo inquietante che aveva avuto la possibilità di conoscere.  
Era gentile il Samurai, finché non voleva più esserlo.  
Aureliano sembrava un po’ dubbioso del cuscino libero che il padrone di casa gli stava indicando, ma non disse nulla a riguardo. Si chinò, in modo piuttosto goffo, e si mise a sedere su quel cuscino. I suoi jeans erano troppo stretti per quella posizione, e i suoi stivali neri erano troppo sporchi per stare vicino a quei tappeti e quei cuscini che sembravano così costosi.  
«Xian, il tè, per favore.»  
«Ho appena ricevuto una tipologia di thè molto particolare dalla Cina, sono sicuro che ti piacerà.» disse poi, rivolto ad Aureliano.  
Aureliano non aveva mai bevuto tè nella sua vita.  
«Non sono venuto per bere tè.» disse Aureliano, estremamente a disagio.  
Era bravo a reagire a situazioni potenzialmente minacciose, molto meno quando si trattava di essere seduti ad un tavolo esageratamente basso a bere thè con uno degli uomini più potenti di Roma.  
«Oh, lo so bene, ma sono un buon padrone di casa e voglio offrirti da bere.»  
Il Samurai sorrise e si sistemò il colletto della camicia a righe che indossava.  
Dopo pochi minuti Xian tornò indietro con vassoio, con due piccole tazze di porcellana, con dei fiori di ciliegio dipinti sopra, una teiera dello stesso set e una zuccheriera.  
Si mise in ginocchio al lato del tavolo, sistemò le tazze davanti a loro e le riempì di un chiaro tè verde fumante.  
Il Samurai annusò l’aria con gli occhi chiusi dal piacere «Non è meraviglioso?»  
«Certo…» disse Aureliano, sperando che quella messa in scena finisse presto.  
«Grazie Xian, puoi andare.»  
La donna fece un leggero inchino con la testa, ma non disse una parola, quindi si alzò e li lasciò finalmente soli.  
«Aureliano…sono sicuro di sapere già perché sei venuto da me.» gli disse poi, senza guardarlo, troppo occupato a prendere una zolletta di zucchero dalla contenitore e facendola cadere nel liquido.  
«Beh, ‘emo arzato un certo polverone.» Anche Aureliano guardava la sua tazza, senza sapere bene cosa farci. Quindi decise di imitare i suoi step e prese anche lui una zolletta.  
«Lo avete fatto, è vero. Ma non sei stato tu ad iniziare.»  
«Rocco Anacleti. Speravo sinceramente che fosse diverso da quell’idiota di suo cugino.»  
Aureliano non aveva sentito spesso il Samurai usare parolacce o elargire insulti ma quando lo faceva era perché lo pensava davvero.  
«Ho parlato con il nuovo capo proprio ieri. Ho reso abbastanza chiaro er messaggio, ma nun so sicuro che abbia recepito.» Aureliano girava il suo tè con il cucchiaino, guardando lo zucchero disciogliersi nel liquido caldo.  
Il Samurai, invece, si prese un secondo per prendere il primo sorso.  
Non commentò, ma potè vedere sul suo viso che apprezzava.  
«E vuoi che me ne assicuri?»  
Aureliano annuì «Se c’è qualcuno che po’ tenè testa agli zingari de merda quello sei te.»  
«Sono sempre stato piuttosto bravo con gli animali» sorrise, nel suo modo più spietato.  
Non aveva mai fatto segreto delle sue preferenze, il Samurai, soprattutto da un punto di vista ideologico. Lo dicevano a gran voce i libri sulla storia del fascismo nella sua libreria, e la bandiera della Repubblica di Salò che aveva appesa in camera quando era un ragazzino e che si portava dietro sin da allora.  
«Una cosa però non mi è chiara. Cosa vuole da te Rocco Anacleti?» il suo sguardo lo infilzò da sopra gli occhiali.  
Lo vide mentre si portava, finalmente, la tazza alle labbra e studiò la sua espressione quando il liquido scese per la sua gola. Aureliano ne fu sorpreso, ma il sapore di quel tè gli piacque. Vide un veloce sorriso compiaciuto andare e venire sul volto del Samurai, prima di rispondere alla sua domanda.  
«Vole delle informazioni che non c’ho.»  
«Informazioni? Che genere di informazioni?»  
Aureliano esitò. Voleva davvero tirare in ballo Alberto nel discorso? Il suo cervello ci ragionò velocemente e arrivò alla conclusione che il Samurai non si era mai fatto prendere alla sprovvista e che probabilmente stava già qualche passo davanti a lui.  
Decise di rimanere sul vago finché poteva. «Roba loro de famija. Voleva avè informazioni su Spadino.»  
«Oh, Spadino. Il fuggiasco.»  
Come volevasi dimostrare.  
«E tu non sai dove si trova?» continuò il Samurai, sorseggiando ancora il suo tè.  
Aureliano scosse la testa, lasciando invece la sua tazza sul tavolino.  
«Non ne so niente e non vojo avè a che fare più co loro.»  
Il Samurai annuì e prese un respiro profondo.  
«Ti capisco. Venerano la famiglia ma sono i primi traditori del sangue.» lasciò la sua tazzina «Non fanno altro che figliare, ma poi non hanno abbastanza amore per tutti.»  
Era strano sentire Samurai parlare di quegli argomenti e l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era stare li a parlare d’amore.  
«Sapevo che Spadino sarebbe scappato prima o poi. O sarebbe morto molto presto.»  
Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò confuso.  
«Sai…» iniziò l’uomo, vedendo la sua reazione «per la questione dei maschi. Essere omosessuale in casa Anacleti non deve essere una passeggiata.»  
Quella frase arrivò ad Aureliano tra capo e collo. Il suo intero corpo prese fuoco, per il panico, la rabbia e l’imbarazzo. Era imbarazzato perché, ancora una volta, si era fatto prendere alla sprovvista.  
Bevve un altro po’ di tè, cercando di non far tremare le proprie mani e scosse la testa.  
«Non lo sapevo.» disse soltanto.  
Il Samurai sorrise e lui capì immediatamente che sapeva tutto.  
«Oh beh. Non penso che andasse in giro a sbandierlarlo, no?» rise ancora.  
Aureliano sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi, grazie a Dio il Samurai aveva deciso di non esporlo e gli andava bene così. Ma sapeva che questa cosa avrebbe avuto un prezzo.  
«In ogni caso ha fatto bene ad andarsene, a lasciare Roma. Ed è giusto che lasciamo questa persona nel passato, non credi?»  
Aureliano lo studiò, non avendo ben chiaro quello che aveva voluto dire.  
«Preoccupiamoci ora di mettere fine a questa faida ridicola. Parlerò io con Rocco Anacleti e lo metterò sulla strada giusta.»  
Aureliano annuì «Bene. E cosa vuoi in cambio per questo?»  
Il Samurai, a quel punto, prese la teiera e riempì nuovamente la tua tazzina. Poi lo guardò con il suo solito sorriso.  
«Credo che potremmo tranquillamente arrivare ad un accordo.» si prese un attimo per sorseggiare nuovamente il suo tè.  
«Hai già i terreni del Vaticano e il mio sostegno. Che voi de più?»  
Il Samurai si lasciò andare ad una breve risata.  
«Io non lavoro in piccolo Aureliano. I terreni di Ostia sono solo un piccolo tassello al progetto che ho per Roma. E tu sarai importante. Non voglio niente di più di quello che mi stai già dando.»  
«Ho dovuto rallentare un po’. Le cose non sono andate esattamente come avevo previsto, e questo lo devo anche a te e allo zingaro. Ho dovuto aspettare, per far calmare le acque. Ma ora sono pronto.»  
Aureliano lo guardò per capire se ci fosse risentimento nelle parole del Samurai, ma lui era semplicemente lì a parlare dei suoi progetti per Roma come se stesse parlando del tempo.  
«E quale sarebbe sto grande progetto?» chiese.  
Il Samurai gli sorrise benevolo «Non è ancora tempo. Ma saprai le parti che ti competono presto.»  
«E ora? Che voi in cambio per il tuo favore?»  
«Voglio che rimani a Roma.» gli disse, a bruciapelo.  
«Io…non vorrei che ti venisse voglia anche a te di darti alla macchia. Di cambiare vita.»  
Ancora una volta, durante quella conversazione, rimase a bocca aperta.  
Lo stomaco gli si attorcigliò nella consapevolezza che il Samurai sapeva più di quanto avesse detto e se ne stava approfittando.  
Cercò di riprendere il controllo su se stesso.  
«E dove dovrei andare?» disse, con un sorriso «Qui è casa mia.»  
Il Samurai gli sorrise «È vero. Il tuo posto è qui.»

  
Non realizzò quanto quella conversazione lo avesse fisicamente e mentalmente debilitato fino a quando non entrò in macchina.  
Non riuscì a mettere in moto, rimase solo seduto a guardare la strada davanti a sé e le persone che passeggiavano sul marciapiede.  
Dove dovrei andare? Qui è casa mia.  
Sapeva che non aveva avuto altra scelta, ma sapeva anche che significato avevano quelle parole.  
Non aveva mai pensato, in tutta la sua vita, di lasciare Roma e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Perché non c’era niente per lui, lì fuori, o almeno così pensava.  
Ma ora non era più così.  
C’era Alberto lì fuori ad aspettarlo. E ora che una parte di lui avrebbe voluto andar via, avrebbe voluto mollare tutto…non poteva.  
Non si era mai sentito costretto a Roma, ora invece non sentiva altro.

Andò direttamente allo stabilimento e camminò con passo deciso fino alla riva.  
Il mare era calmo e c’erano delle coppiette sedute sulla spiaggia. Poteva vedere la loro ombra che si stagliava nel cielo chiaro del primo pomeriggio.  
Il tempo era ancora clemente, non faceva caldo ma alla gente di Ostia non era mai importante. Il mare era sempre lì, con il freddo e con il caldo.  
Si sfilò la giacca di pelle, poi la maglietta e si tolse jeans, stivali e calzini.  
Appena i suoi piedi toccarono l’acqua si sentì rinvigorito. L’acqua era fresca, piacevole.  
Il mare aveva il potere di rischiarargli la mente, di rilassarlo, di portargli consiglio.  
Quella volta cercava solo conforto.

Si addormentò in mutande sul letto, ancora bagnato. Il sonno lo colse impreparato, forse era più stanco di quanto immaginasse.  
Dormì per tutto il pomeriggio e buona parte della notte, svegliandosi alle cinque con le prime luci dell’alba.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi riposato e rinvigorito, invece si sentiva come se fosse stato appena preso sotto da un autobus.  
Sapeva di voler parlare con Alberto, aveva bisogno di sentirlo. Ma per dirgli cosa?  
Non poteva dirgli niente di quello che era successo, non poteva raccontagli della nuova palla di piombo attaccata alla sua caviglia.  
Rimase steso a letto, a guardare il soffitto malandato che avrebbe dovuto far sistemare, con un’emicrania come non ne aveva da anni.  
Pensò e pensò ancora. Voleva solo sentire Alberto, non doveva per forza parlare. Poteva solo stare zitto e sentirlo parlare. Bastava dargli il via e lo avrebbe ricoperto di chiacchiere. Non si preoccupò particolarmente dell’orario e avviò la telefonata.  
Alberto gli rispose con voce assonnata dopo qualche squillo.  
«Aurelià…»  
«Ehi…t’ho svegliato?»  
«Si. Ma non fa niente. Dimmi.»  
Aureliano si sistemò meglio sul letto, appoggiando la testa al cuscino e guardando il soffitto.  
«Me so reso conto che non t’ho chiesto niente. Sai, de che stai a combinà su.»  
«È vero.» rispose soltanto Alberto.  
«Me dispiace de esse scattato l’altro giorno. So un po’ de malumore.»  
«Me ne voi parlà?» gli chiese Alberto. Lo sentì muoversi e, chiudendo gli occhi poteva quasi sentire il fruscio delle coperte.  
«No. Voglio che me racconti. Voglio sentitte parlà.» disse, ed era sincero.  
Non aveva mai detto una cosa del genere e fu così che Alberto si rese definitivamente conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Aureliano, semplicemente, non diceva quelle cose.  
Ma non disse nulla. Aveva paura che se avesse ricominciato a fare domande Aureliano si sarebbe nuovamente ritirato nel silenzio.  
«Va bene. Che voi sapè?»  
«Raccontame un po’ com’è Bologna.»  
Alberto iniziò a raccontare. Gli descrisse quel che sapeva e che aveva vissuto della città in quel poco tempo. Gli disse che era una città universitaria, che era piena di ragazzi. Gli disse che il parcheggio costava un botto, ma che aveva iniziato a prendere i mezzi pubblici.  
Gli raccontò che era andato a vedere delle case e ne aveva trovata una, ma ancora non aveva la possibilità di entrarci. Forse entro la settimana prossima avrebbe avuto tutto in regola per occuparla. Non vedeva l’ora che Aureliano venisse a vederla.  
Poi gli raccontò che stava cercando un lavoro, ma non aveva ancora avuto successo dato il suo scarnissimo curriculum. Certamente non poteva scrivere le capacità che aveva acquisito per il business familiare. Ma era fiducioso.  
Era vero, Aureliano poteva sentirla, la sua fiducia, la sua speranza.  
A volte si rendeva conto di non volerlo sentire, di faticare a chiamarlo semplicemente perché Alberto sembrava così…felice.  
Era una cosa che lo rendeva orgoglioso, felice e triste allo stesso tempo.  
«So contento, Albè.» disse soltanto, ma Alberto capì che lo pensava davvero.  
«Quando pensi de potè venì?»  
«Non lo so. Sai, co sta cosa dello zingaro morto…devo sta qui, tenè un po’ de gente sotto controllo. Te faccio sapè, va bene?»  
«Se potemo vedè a metà strada se voi, come l’ultima volta.»  
«No, meglio de no. Vengo io da te, appena posso, t'o giuro.»  
Sentì Alberto sospirare.  
«Qui va tutto bene, solo che pare che se manco io fanno le cazzate. Quindi aspetto n’altro po’ che se calmano le acque e poi parto.» quella frase gli venne particolarmente bene, per un attimo ci credette anche lui.  
«Va bene, certo. Fatte sentì però.»

  
Ancora una volta, non fu bravo a mantenere la parola data.  
Le cose iniziarono a muoversi in modo più veloce dopo la sua conversazione con il Samurai e lui aveva sempre evitato di parlare troppo con Alberto.  
Cercava di sentirlo almeno una volta o due a settimana, per assicurarsi che stesse bene, se avesse bisogno di soldi o semplicemente per farsi aggiornare sulla sua vita.  
Aveva trovato un lavoretto, in un bar. Il barista lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala e gli stava insegnando a fare i cocktail, o qualcosa del genere.  
Lui invece, non aveva mai nulla da dire.  
Il Samurai aveva iniziato a farsi vedere più spesso a Ostia, nei terreni che ora erano suoi. Gli operai avevano iniziato ad arrivare, i cantieri venivano aperti.  
Aveva voluto parlare con lui ancora una volta. Gli aveva comunicato che la questione con Rocco Anacleti sembrava sistemata, anche se aveva dovuto usare il pugno duro. Non sapeva cosa volesse dire e non voleva saperlo. Infine il Samurai, con un sorriso, gli disse: «Puoi dire a Spadino di stare tranquillo.»  
Aureliano vide sulla sua pelle che al Samurai non si poteva nascondere nulla, quell’uomo aveva occhi ovunque, o spie ovunque per meglio dire.  
Non sapeva quando il Samurai sapesse, ma non voleva saperlo.  
I suoi uomini iniziavano a farsi domande, a sentirsi attaccati in casa loro e lui aveva dovuto fare il grande annuncio, almeno a quei pochi che gli stavano vicino e lo aiutavano.  
Romoletto non sembrava contento e lui, di solito, rappresentava il pensiero degli altri.  
Ma non poteva farci nulla e neanche gli interessava. Lui era il capo e tutti avrebbero seguito lui.  
Quindi era andato avanti per la sua strada, nascondendo tutta questa storia ad Alberto che, quando aveva la possibilità di sentirlo, non incalzava mai troppo per paura che lui si ritirasse nel silenzio ed evitasse quelle poche situazioni di confronto che avevano. Non gli comunicò neanche le notizie di Angelica, perché altrimenti avrebbe dovuto trovargli un contesto. Si sentì malissimo per questo.  
La notte non riusciva a dormire. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva dormito davvero bene o che, semplicemente, avesse dormito più di tre ore.  
Per quel motivo, seduto sulle scale dello stabilimento, osservando una meravigliosa notte di inizio novembre, decise di partire.  
Lo chiamò il giorno dopo e gli rispose un Alberto molto assonnato.  
«Aurelià.»  
«Domani parto» disse soltanto.  
«E do vai?»  
«A fanculo. Do credi che vado? Vengo da te, imbecille.»  
Alberto esitò, quando rispose la sua voce sembrava improvvisamente più sveglia.  
«Oh…nun ce speravo quasi più»  
«Nun fa lo stronzo. Dimme l’indirizzo.»

Mantenne la parola data, quella volta, e si mise in viaggio nel tardo pomeriggio.  
Romoletto non ne fu contento, di quel viaggio inaspettato, ma non fece troppe domande, semplicemente fece quello che aveva sempre fatto. Obbedire. E venir pagato profumatamente per farlo.  
Partì di pomeriggio in modo da arrivare in tempo per l’orario in cui, di solito, Alberto staccava da lavoro.  
Doveva essere sincero, non aveva mai avuto problemi del genere, ma queste erano le considerazioni che facevano le persone normali che gestivano la loro vita in base agli orari di lavoro.  
Ci mise circa quattro ore e mezza, andando molto tranquillamente sulla E35, ma la maggior parte del tempo lo perse una volta entrato in città. Dovette stare attento alle ZTL (era sicura di averne presa qualcuna) e, come consigliato da Alberto, si recò subito ad un parcheggio a pagamento sottointerrato. Gli lasciò le chiavi della macchina e si mosse a piedi, portandosi dietro il suo borsone nero.  
Era stato qualche volta fuori Roma. Non quanto avrebbe voluto ma, da come gliel’avevano descritta, quella a cui piaceva viaggiare era sua madre non certo quell’ubriacone puttaniere che gli era rimasto come padre.  
Quindi era sempre nuovo, per lui, vedere una città diversa da Roma. Beh, erano tutte diverse da Roma e dalla sua Ostia, per questo se la godè particolarmente.  
Aveva la sensazione che se avesse continuato a camminare l’avrebbe vista tutta, avrebbe visto tutti i bar, i punti di raccolta degli studenti, le piazze, i negozi, i locali notturni.  
Nonostante la grande differenza dalla sua città, ne sentiva quasi la stessa atmosfera.  
I ragazzi, il traffico, le luci e la puzza di urina nelle stradine.  
Dopo poco tempo, grazie all’aggeggio infernale che aveva nel telefono, Google Maps, riuscì ad arrivare all’indirizzo che gli aveva dato Alberto.  
Lo vide immediatamente perché era l’unico pub in quella via. Era un Irish Pub, ma più mondano. Di Irish gli erano rimasti i tavoli in legno e la Guinness alla spina.  
Quando entrò fu accolto da un’aria pesante e dal caldo, tanto che si tolse presto la giacca di pelle rimanendo in t-shirt.  
«Buonasera!» lo salutò un ragazzo al bancone, davanti a lui. Gentile, ma che non gli dedicò attenzione a lungo, un secondo dopo stava già servendo qualcun altro.  
Il pub non era strapieno come il Trinity College vicino a Via del Corso il sabato sera, o come lo Shilling d’estate, ma c’era un numero di gente di tutto rispetto.  
La musica era piuttosto alta e si ritrovò un po’ confuso da tutto quel movimento che lo circondava.  
Si guardò intorno e si trovò impaziente. Si aspettava di vedere subito Alberto, o semplicemente non vedeva l’ora di vederlo?  
Si avvicinò al bancone e vide che c’era la postazione per i cocktail ma c’era un altro ragazzo. Si sedette su uno dei pochi sgabelli liberi e lasciò cadere il borsone sotto le sue gambe.  
«Che ti porto?» gli chiese allora il ragazzo che gli aveva dato il benvenuto.  
«Senti…cerco un ragazzo. Alberto. Lavora qui.» disse. Aveva finalmente la sua attenzione e il ragazzo gli sorrise «È dietro» indicò con il pollice la porta che divideva il locale dal magazzino. «Te lo chiamo subito. Nel frattempo bevi qualcosa?»  
«Una birra, grazie.»  
Era nervoso. Perché era nervoso?  
Perché non vedeva Alberto da troppo tempo ed una parte di lui aveva paura che non lo avrebbe riconosciuto come il suo Alberto, aveva paura di trovarlo troppo cambiato.  
Ma dopo pochi secondi Alberto varcò la soglia con una cassa di Heineken in mano e vide che era sempre lui, forse un po’ più felice.  
I capelli non erano più rasati, ma li aveva fatti crescere in un taglio moderno ma socialmente accettabile.  
Il barista con cui aveva parlato attirò la sua attenzione. «Albé, c’è un ragazzo che ti cerca.»  
Alberto lo intercettò immediatamente tra tutte le persone e gli sorrise.  
Sembrava sinceramente felice di vederlo.  
«Servi tu? Ha chiesto una birra.» il suo collega di lavoro interruppe i loro giochi di sguardi.  
«Si si. Prendi questa.» gli passò la casa di birra e lui prese il suo posto alla postazione delle birre alla spina. Prese un bicchiere, lo posò accanto all’erogatrice e allungò una mano sul bancone. Gli toccò l’avambraccio e gli strinse il polso.  
Alberto sperò di riuscire a passare, attraverso quel tocco, tutto quello che provava. Sperò che lui capisse al volo quanto gli fosse mancato e quanto fosse felice di vederlo.  
Dal modo in cui Aureliano lo guardava e gli sorrideva sembrava anche lui felice, anche se poteva vedere un’ombra sul suo viso. La stessa ombra che aveva sentito nella sua voce.  
«’Sto aspettà la mia birra» gli disse poi.  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere «Agli ordini»

Il pub chiuse verso le tre.  
Non avevano avuto modo di parlare, Alberto stava lavorando, ma lo aveva osservato per tutta la sera e ogni tanto lui gli portava birra e stuzzichini per intrattenersi.  
C’era una partita in tv, e si spiegava così il motivo di quel numero di clienti in un mercoledì sera. In ogni caso Bologna, come Roma, gli sembrava una città che difficilmente potevi vedere vuota.  
Lo attese fuori quando arrivò il momento della pulizia e rimase appoggiato al muro mentre salutava i colleghi fuori dalla porta, mentre la saracinesca del pub andava giù.  
Alberto, vestito con un jeans aderente, una felpa bordeux e un giacchetto di pelle si mise davanti a lui, con le mani in tasca, e gli sorrise.  
Non disse nulla perché era troppo impegnato a guardarlo. Non sapeva ancora come Aureliano riuscisse ad essere così normalmente e terribilmente attraente. Era sempre stato attratto, fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto, da quell’aria minacciosa e pericolosa che emanava, completamente in contrasto con la dolcezza e il dolore di quegli occhi.  
«Che c’hai da guardà?»  
«Me sto a ricordà che faccia c’hai. Nun te vedo da n’secolo.» gli rispose.  
Aureliano sbuffò. «Daje su, annamo a casa.»

Per arrivare a casa presero un bus notturno e Aureliano non ricordava l’ultima volta che era salito su un Autobus del servizio pubblico. Alberto sorrise vedendolo un po’ spiazzato.  
Seduti uno accanto all’altro nell’autobus semi vuoto Aureliano, seduto nel sedile accanto al finestrino, guardando fuori, allungò una mano e strinse quella di Alberto, abbandonata sulla coscia. Alberto ne fu un attimo sorpreso, ma fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
Il mese che avevano vissuto a Sabaudia, la notte che avevano passato insieme su quell’hotel sull’autostrada sembravano lontani anni luce. In quei mesi che erano stati lontani si erano sentiti così poco e, sinceramente, aveva avuto paura di sapere cosa Aureliano avrebbe provato quando lo avesse visto ancora una volta.  
Quel gesto fu una conferma che poi non erano cambiati così tanto.  
Gli strinse la mano a sua volta e lo guardò fare il vago e guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
Fecero così il resto del viaggio, in silenzio.

Aureliano lo seguiva, guardandosi intorno, quando raggiunsero il palazzo. Non diceva una parola e sembrava distratto. Le cose cambiarono appena misero piede nell’ascensore.  
Aureliano gli piantò gli occhi addosso e aveva fame, tanta fame.  
In un attimo gli fù addosso. Lo baciava, lo spingeva contro le pareti e l’ascensore dondolava terribilmente.  
Aureliano, a tratti, lo tirava fisicamente su da terra e Alberto pensò che non avrebbe retto.  
Lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo quanto gli fosse mancato, non era una segreto che teneva da se stesso, e aveva immaginato il loro incontro più volte di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere. Ma avere le sue mani addosso, toccarlo a sua volta, baciarlo. Non era paragonabile alla fantasia.  
Il bip dell’arrivo al piano indicato li fece allontanare ansimanti. «Vieni» gli disse soltanto Alberto, armeggiando per uscire da quella scatola il prima possibile.  
Sentiva le mani di Aureliano sullo stomaco mentre cercava di aprire la porta d’ingresso.  
Quando furono dentro Aureliano lo sbattè contro la porta, che si chiuse con un tonfo sotto il peso di Alberto.  
Se li avessero visti da fuori probabilmente sarebbero sembrati due uomini che si aggredivano, piuttosto che due uomini che facevano l’amore. Ma alla fine, questo era quello che erano.  
Aureliano era su di lui e lo baciava e le sue mani erano ovunque e per un attimo, entrmabi avevano la mente completamente vuota.  
Aureliano non pensava a quello che sarebbe successo. Alberto non pensava ai dubbi che per quei mesi lo avevano logorato dall’interno.  
Ad un certo punto, Aureliano si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e iniziò ad armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni, la maglia era venuta via molto presto. E lui si ritrovò senza fiato.  
«No!» esclamò, nel panico. Aureliano lo guardò dal basso, confuso. «Che hai?»  
«Non devi farlo»  
Aureliano scosse la testa e un angolo della bocca si alzò in un mezzo sorriso. «Lo so, testa di cazzo.»  
Non disse nient’altro e gli tirò giù pantaloni e boxer in un colpo solo.  
Alberto pensò di morire e il suo cervello aprì le dighe.  
Non aveva mai visto Aureliano così, non era mai stato così sicuro di quello che voleva quelle poche volte che avevano fatto sesso. Lo aveva sempre visto preso, ma esitante, avido ma profondamente terrorizzato.  
Quando Aureliano lo prese tra le labbra tutto si spense e si trovò a fissare il soffitto buio sopra di lui per controllare le sue sensazioni. Non c’erano pensieri profondi nella sua testa, cercava solo di non venire troppo presto come un ragazzino del liceo.  
Il pericolo diventava ogni secondo più realistico e per quanto avrebbe voluto provare quella sensazione per tutta la vita, gli toccò la spalla e lo allontanò da sé.  
Aureliano era confuso, doveva ammetterlo, era come se stesse guardando quella scena da fuori, come se non fosse davvero lui quello in ginocchio davanti ad Alberto, ma non aveva pensieri a riguardo. Non ancora almeno.  
«Vieni con me.»  
Alberto lo tirò su, scalciò via i pantaloni raccolti alle caviglie e portò Aureliano in camera da letto.  
Gli prese la mano e gliela strinse, perché era l’unico modo che aveva per fargli passare quello che provava, perché loro non parlavano, non erano bravi a parlare.  
Accese solo l’abat-jour sul comodino e lo fece sedere sul bordo del letto. Gli sfilò la felpa e gli salì a cavalcioni, poggiando le mani sulla sua schiena. Era bollente, sudato. Persino le sue labbra erano roventi.  
Lo fece stendere, ma in un secondo Aureliano prese il sopravvento e lo portò sotto di sé. Riuscì solo a slacciargli la cinta prima che gli fermasse le mani contro il materasso.  
Lo guardava con quello sguardo che gli avrebbe fatto fare qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe ucciso per lui, lo sapeva benissimo e uno po’ si odiava per questo.  
Era stato cresciuto in mezzo ai lupi, era sempre stato abituato a fare affidamento solo su stesso, soprattutto quando aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui. Qualcosa che, tristemente, lo rendeva un animale solitario. Ma ora non lo era più ed era stato così facile abituarcisi.  
E sembra che anche Aureliano, finalmente, si fosse abituato a toccarlo, a farsi toccare, a stare con lui in quel modo. E i suoi baci, le sue carezza, il suo tocco…c’era qualcosa di diverso dalle altre volte.  
«Me sei mancato da morì.» gli sussurrò Aureliano, col fiatone. Sentì un brivido perché era ancora strano sentirgli dire cose del genere.  
«Sul serio?» si vergognò il secondo dopo che quelle parole lasciarono la sua bocca. Si sentiva il volto in fiamme.  
Aureliano rise, non rispose, ma tornò a baciarlo.

 

Quando Alberto si svegliò erano da poco passate le undici di mattina. Aureliano dormiva ancora nudo accanto a lui quindi, silenziosamente, si alzò, prese i vestiti e uscì in punta di piedi dalla stanza. Andò in cucina e preparò la macchinetta del caffè, tirò fuori biscotti e fette biscottate dalla dispensa, prese la marmellata. Non aveva mai avuto marmellata in casa nella sua vita, e ora ne andava matto. Non sapeva se fosse dovuto davvero ai suoi gusti o solo perché era tutto così nuovo per lui.  
Mentre aspettava che il caffè uscisse, si appoggiò al tavolo in plastica ma decorato in modo da ricordare un po’ il disegno del marmo, e si preparò una fetta biscottata. Prese un morso e si concentrò su quel sapore.  
Tutto quello che era successo quella notte gli tornò in testa come un’onda.  
Era stata, senza ombra di dubbio, la notte più bella da quando, quell’estate, aveva dormito in spiaggia sotto il cielo stellato.  
I rumori provenienti dalla cucina svegliarono Aureliano. Il rumore della fiamma della cucina, quello della macchinetta del caffè, il tintinnare delle posate e sentiva anche, di sottofondo, il masticare rumoroso di Alberto.  
Non si alzò subito, rimase a guardare il soffitto a cassettoni così terribilmente barocco, ma allo stesso tempo evidentemente finto.  
Strinse forte gli occhi quando ripensò a quello che era successo quella notte. Perché si sentiva così imbarazzato? Perché aveva paura che Alberto avrebbe fatto riferimento a quello che era successo?  
Aveva semplicemente fatto quello che il suo stomaco gli diceva di fare, si era lasciato andare e non lo faceva da molto tempo. Forse, probabilmente, dall’ultima volta che avevano fatto sesso.  
Perché, allora, si sentiva così in ansia all’idea di parlare con Alberto?  
Forse tutto questo non aveva niente a che fare con del sesso orale, o con una notte di sesso arrabbiato.  
Recitando un mantra nella testa, qualsiasi cosa che lo avesse fatto calmare, si alzò e si rimise i boxer. Si mise su una felpa nera trovata sulla poltrona all’angolo della stanza, una felpa di Alberto, a contatto diretto con la pelle e andò in cucina.  
«Appena in tempo. » disse Alberto con un sorriso, quando lo vide «È uscito il caffè.» stava versando un po’ di caffè in una tazza larga, e subito dopo ci aggiunge un po’ di latte freddo.  
«Lo vuoi?»  
Aureliano non parlò, ma annuì. Alberto gli preparò una tazzina e gliela porse.  
Si poggiò alla cucina con la sua tazzona in mano e gli sorrise «Allora…che ne dici de casa?»  
Aureliano assaggiò il caffè, ma era troppo caldo e lo lasciò a raffreddare sul tavolo. Si guardò intorno.  
«Un po’ vecchiotta, ma nun penso che qua trovi qualcosa de più novo.»  
Alberto sbuffò «Si, lo so che è vecchia. Ma è figa, è vintage.»  
«Sembra casa de mi nonna, Albè. Ma l’hai visto quer soffitto?» si mise a ridere e Alberto non poté fare a meno di seguirlo.  
«Beh, ci vorrebbero un po’ di lavori. Ma la posizione è favolosa. Qui n’è come Roma, poi movete a piedi!» disse, sorridente. «Forse la proprietaria accetterebbe ‘na bella offerta per fammela comprà. Potremmo sistemalla come ce piace. Lo spazio nun manca.» si guardava intorno, non guardava Aureliano, perché era assolutamente consapevole di quello che aveva appena detto.  
Aureliano aveva sentito perfettamente e sentì un crampo allo stomaco, come se qualcuno gli avesse appena stretto le viscere in un pugno.  
«Albé, noi dobbiamo parlà.»  
Alberto non si allarmò, prese un sorso di caffè e latte dalla tazza. «Se non ti piace possiamo cercà altrove. Pure n’altra città, nun c’ho problemi.»  
«Albè, ascoltame.»  
Finalmente lo guardò. L’espressione sul suo viso lo terrorizzò, doveva essere sincero.  
Non era semplicemente serio, neanche dubbioso sulla proposta velata che gli aveva appena avanzato, era spaventato. Come quando una persona deve dirti una cosa e sa già che le cose andranno male.  
«T’ascolto.»  
Aureliano prese un profondo respiro, si alzò e si appoggiò al tavolo. Erano più vicini ora, faccia a faccia, ma c’era una ragionevole distanza personale tra di loro.  
«C’è ‘na cosa che nun t’ho detto.»  
Alberto lo guardò, ora finalmente serio in volto.  
«Io…quando hanno dato i terreni de Ostia ar Samurai, lui è venuto da me. » non era sua intenzione mantenere Alberto sulle spine quindi abbassò lo sguardo e sputò tutto fuori. «M’ha offerto n’accordo. Migliore de quello che c’aveva co mi padre e co mi sorella. E io ho accettato.»  
Non c’erano espressioni sul volto di Alberto, neanche sorpresa.  
«In questi mesi non c’erano ancora i permessi per inizià sto cazzo de progetto der Samurai ma…se semo visti sto mese. Io so incastrato Albé. Non posso annà da nessuna parte, non adesso.»  
Alberto lasciò la tazza sul piano di lavoro della cucina e abbassò gli occhi. Stava pensando, stava ragionando.  
«Lui ha solo ‘na parte del litorale. Vole pure l’altra. Vole te.»  
Aureliano annuì «Ostia è mia. Anche coi terreni se nun c’ha il sostegno der popolo, se nun c’ha un sostegno mio nun c’ha niente.» si interruppe «L’accordo è bono. Faremo un sacco de sordi.» si sentì stupido per aver detto quell’ultima frase. Si sentiva come un marito che cerca di convincere la moglie a comprare una nuova macchina.  
«E chi te dice che te poi fidà? Chi te dice che quando je starai sul cazzo non te tojerà de mezzo? »  
«Me prendi per stupido? Sto prendendo tutte le precauzioni der caso. È un lavoro come n’altro, Albè.»  
Alberto scosse la testa, sconsolato. Non sapeva neanche che parole usare per dirgli che no, non era un lavoro come un altro, e che non si sarebbe mai dovuto fidare del Samurai.  
«Quanto durerà?»  
Aureliano allargò le braccia «Nun lo posso sapè.»  
Alberto sbuffò e gli diede le spalle, poggiandosi con tutto il peso sul piano della cucina, guardò davanti a sé il paraschizzi beige.  
«Io nun ce credo. C’hai avuto mesi pe dimme qualcosa. Semo stati un cazzo de mese rinchiusi in una casa e tu te ne esci mo.»  
«Beh, me dispiace, ma c’avevo n’attimo artra robba per la testa se non te ne sei reso conto.» il tono di Aureliano era sarcastico.  
«Si, a sentimme chiacchierà de partì insieme, de vive insieme da qualche parte, quanno sapevi benissimo che non c’avevo possibilità de vince. Beh, na cosa è certa, mo me sento proprio un cojone.» Alberto si mise a ridere, ma dentro si sentiva morire.  
Sentì l’uomo dietro di sé sospirare. «Stai a esagerà. N’è vero niente, e lo sai. Non cambia un cazzo tra de noi, dobbiamo solo avè un po’ più de pazienza.» Alberto si girò e fissò gli occhi in quelli di Aureliano, giusto in tempo per scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
Iniziò a respirare a fatica, aveva bisogno di aria, di più spazio, di stare lontano da Aureliano.  
Uscì dalla stanza e si fermò in mezzo al corridoio  
«Albè, per favore.» Aureliano lo seguì e lo fronteggiò. «Andrà tutto bene, te devi fidà de me.»  
«Me devo fidà de te?» Alberto rise ancora, ma Aureliano poteva vedere la sua rabbia e il suo dolore.  
Si sentiva tradito.  
«Lo voi sapè come andrà a finì ‘sta storia, Aurelià? Te lo dico io!» esclamò.  
«Per i primi mesi se sentiremo spesso, forse. Insomma, st’ultimo mese era come parlà cor Papa!» iniziò. «Verrai pure spesso a trovamme, ne so sicuro. Ad un certo punto, verremo tutti e due presi dai cazzi nostri, se limiteremo a qualche messaggio e telefonate da du minuti a parlà der tempo. Poi, ner mijore dei casi te trovi ‘na bella ragazza, da scopatte o da sposatte, e io lo vengo a sapè pe telefono. Ner peggiore dei casi te prendi na pallottola in testa e io lo vengo a sapè dar telegiornale.»  
Aureliano sentì un’ondata di rabbia. Era una sensazione a cui, purtroppo, era abituato. Ma questa volta non si fece assoggettare. Fece un profondo respiro perché vedeva Alberto davanti a sé e per quanto sembrasse furioso con lui, in realtà si vedeva chiaramente che era ferito.  
Sapeva di non avergli fatto promesse, era stato attento, ma sapeva anche di non aver fatto tutto quello che poteva per essere chiaro e diretto con lui. Maledizione, aveva evitato le sue chiamate per giorni.  
«Te devi fidà de me. Non incontrerò nessuno, nun vojo incontrà nessuno!» allungò le braccia e strinse le mani sulle sue spalle. Alberto le scrollò via. «E non finirò ammazzato. C’ho tutto sotto controllo.»  
«Funzionerà.» disse, alla fine. Lo farò funzionare.  
Alberto incrociò le braccia al petto, per tenerlo lontano e per darsi conforto «Io…» non ti credo, voleva dirgli, ma non ce la fece. Si sentiva completamente vuoto e non poteva crederci che solo cinque minuti prima si sentiva la persona più felice sulla faccia della terra.  
«Io…non ne posso parlà ora. Io c’ho bisogno de n’attimo.» si allontanò e entrò nella sua stanza da letto, aprì il primo cassetto del comodino e prese una sigaretta, dell’erba e l’accendino.  
Aureliano lo seguì e lo guardò mentre si preparava lo spinello. Era evidentemente distratto, chiuso nella sua testa e anche se si trovava a pochi centimetri da lui sembrava lontano chilometri.  
Si sedette per terra, ai piedi del letto, accanto alle gambe di Alberto seduto sul materasso.  
«Io aspetto qua.»  
Quando fu pronta Alberto si alzò e andò alla finestra, aprì le orribili tapparelle marroni, le imposte e il rumore della città lo investì. Si appoggiò al bordo della finestra e guardò fuori.  
Faceva freddo e lui era in t-shirt. I brividi gli attraversarono la schiena e le braccia ma amò la sensazione.  
La sua strada non era particolarmente trafficata, ma c’erano persone, tante persone, che camminavano a piedi. Bologna era piena di stradine per accorciare e arrivare prima al centro città, quella strada era una di quelle scorciatoie.  
Guardò le persone passeggiare, camminare velocemente e correre sotto la sua finestra; motorini e biciclette. Sentì odore di cucinato nell’aria, sembrava mattina presto ma in realtà era quasi ora di pranzo.  
Si pranzava presto qui, non come a Roma.  
Si accese lo spinello e rimase a guardare fuori, sempre assolutamente consapevole della presenza di Aureliano seduto a terra dietro di lui.  
Avrebbe voluto fare voto di silenzio, ignorarlo, come era stato ignorato lui nell’ultimo mese, ma non ce la faceva. Una cosa era certa però, non sarebbe stato in grado di pensare con la presenza di Aureliano dietro di lui.  
«Hai intenzione de sta la ancora pe molto?» girò il collo il minimo necessario per vederlo, sputando fuori il fumo.  
«Tutto er tempo che serve.» Aureliano si abbracciava le ginocchia, guardando Alberto e rimanendo in silenzio.  
«Ho bisogno de sta da solo.»  
Aureliano lo guardò interdetto, e stava per scoppiare, lo sentiva. Stava per scoppiare, rischiando di dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. Tipo, cosa so ste fregnacce da ragazzine del liceo? Dio, Alberto lo avrebbe appeso al muro, se solo ci fosse riuscito.  
Fece un profondo respiro «Va bene. Vado dellà, vedo se riesco a preparare qualcosa da mangià.» si alzò e uscì dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Alberto non lo seguì con lo sguardo, rimase girato guardando fuori dalla finestra e fumando.  
Pensò agli ultimi mesi, pensò al dubbio che lo aveva eroso.  
Era stato convinto che Aureliano avesse un’altra persona a casa fino a quando non gli aveva detto che sarebbe salito a trovarlo. Doveva essere sincero, non c’avrebbe scommeso na lira.  
Lo aveva sentito subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Fin dalla questione dello zingaro morto al Lido di Ostia. Da quel momento in poi Aureliano era diventato sempre più sfuggente, aveva smesso per un periodo di rispondere alle sue telefonate.  
Ora capiva che probabilmente non voleva parlargli al telefono per non dovergli dare spiegazioni, per non mentire, per evitarlo.  
Mentre buttava fuori il fumo si rese conto di una cosa. La realtà lo colpì in faccia come un pugno ben assestato.  
Aveva lasciato la sua vita alle spalle da pochi mesi e già era lì a fare il fidanzato ferito, a giudicare Aureliano per le sue azioni.  
Probabilmente se non fosse successo nulla di quello che era successo anche lui si troverebbe lì, intrappolato nello stesso affare. O forse si sarebbe trovato a fare molto, molto di peggio.  
Gettò il mozzicone fuori dalla finestra come l’incivile che era e si gettò sul letto a guardare quell’orribile soffitto.  
Era questo l’effetto che ti faceva, andare completamente fuori di testa per una persona?  
Aveva pensato davvero che lui e Aureliano sarebbero andati a vivere da qualche parte insieme?  
Si, era vero.  
E sentiva un crampo in fondo allo stomaco perché una parte di sé sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo?  
Si, assolutamente si.  
C’erano stati tanti cambiamenti in lui negli ultimi mesi, uno di questi era stato quello di parlare al futuro.  
Quando viveva con la sua famiglia, in quella vecchia vita che ora sembrava quella di qualcun altro, non aveva mai pensato al futuro. Sapeva benissimo che la sua fine poteva essere il giorno dopo. Ma da quando Aureliano gli aveva salvato la vita, da quando avevano iniziato la loro storia il futuro era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare.  
Anche quando erano rinchiusi in quella casa di Sabaudia riusciva a pensare solo a quando avrebbero fatto sesso, e dopo a quando sarebbe dovuto andar via, e poi a quando si sarebbero visti la volta successiva.  
Tutto questo era così sbagliato.  
Era lì rinchiuso in camera quando la persona che aveva voluto avere accanto per mesi era nella stanza accanto a fare un casino d’inferno aprendo e chiudendo i cassetti e le dispense.  
Si passò le mani tra i capelli, poi si coprì gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente.  
Rimase altri dieci minuti steso a guardare il soffitto, cercando di capire cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli. La realtà è che non lo sapeva, sapeva soltanto che voleva vivere il qui e ora perché dentro di sé sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato molto altro. Questo lo riempiva di tristezza.  
Si era già sentito disperato nella sua vita, molte volte, ma mai aveva provato quello che stava provando in quel momento. Riusciva a vedere la fine di tutto e invidiava Aureliano che, nonostante tutto quello che gli era successo, aveva ancora speranza. Pensava davvero che le cose si sarebbero risolte, che le cose tra di loro avrebbero funzionato, che non correva alcun rischio perché lui era Aureliano Adami ed era il più forte di tutti.  
Non aveva modo di fermare tutto questo? Non aveva modo di modificare il futuro?  
Eccolo lì, un’altra volta a pensare al futuro.  
Si sentiva bloccato in una via senza uscita, voleva parlare ad Aureliano anche se non sapeva cosa dirgli e allo stesso tempo voleva rimanere chiuso in quella stanza.  
Poteva sentire chiaramente il suo respiro farsi più pesante anche se era assolutamente immobile sul letto. Il suo cuore stava iniziando ad aumentare il battito senza motivo e lui riconobbe immediatamente i segnali.  
Si alzò a scatto a sedere sul letto e chiuse forte gli occhi. Si concentrò sul suo respiro, come aveva imparato a fare quei mesi al mare e riuscì, dopo qualche minuto, a far tornare tutto nella norma.  
Non funzionava sempre, doveva essere sincero, ma l’ultima cosa che voleva era avere un altro attacco davanti ad Aureliano.  
Non voleva che lui sapesse quanto stava male, aveva altro di cui preoccuparsi al momento.  
Quando sentì di essersi calmato abbastanza si alzò e si infilò un pantalone della tuta. Era dei tempi di Sabaudia, era di Aureliano e gli andava grande ma non aveva mai smesso di indossarli.  
Aprì la porta silenziosamente, fece i pochi passi che lo distanziavano dalla cucina e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte.  
Aureliano stava guardando con attenzione l’interno del suo frigorifero pieno, fresco di spesa, ma dalla sua espressione sembrava che lo stesse guardando da ore. Fermo immobile con in mano un pacco di spaghetti.  
«Aurelià»  
Quando sentì il suo nome il ragazzo si girò di scatto, come svegliato in mezzo ad un sogno ad occhi aperti. Mollò gli spaghetti sul tavolo e gli andò in contro, come uno studente in attesa del voto dell’esame.  
«Dimme.» era pronto a tutto. Alberto, però, non fu in grado di capire cosa gli passava per la testa. Era spaventato? Era arrabbiato? Cosa stava provando Aureliano Adami era sempre la domanda da un milione di euro.  
«Me devi scusà.» iniziò Alberto, stringendosi le braccia al corpo. «Ho dato de matto come un ragazzino, me dispiace.»  
«No Albè, aspe…» il ragazzo alzò la mano per fermarlo.  
«Zitto, famme parlà.»  
Sospirò per ricominciare, quando capì che Aureliano sarebbe rimasto in silenzio.  
«Me so quasi dimenticato che vordì fa la vità che facevo prima. Non sai quanto te cambia stanne fuori, Aurelià. Non sai quanto velocemente te abitui alla vita che sto a fa adesso.»  
«Ho iniziato a pensà ar futuro. Come la gente normale. T’ho fatto praticamente le previsioni prima e nun me piace. Ma tu non sei na persona normale.»  
«Poi…pensà troppo ar futuro non te fa pensà al qui e ora. Quindi molla tutto, te porto a pranzo fori e se famo un giro per la città. E famo shopping.» gli sorrise e sciolse le braccia.  
Aureliano credeva al suo sceneggiato?  
Aureliano lo guardò per un secondo, in silenzio. Non sembrava particolarmente convinto.  
«E poi?»  
Alberto fece spallucce «E poi se vedrà. Quello che succede succede, non se potemo preoccupà mo, no? Se vive giorno per giorno, ora pe ora se è necessario.»  
Aureliano, dopo un attimo, gli sorrise. «Sei diventato pure filosofo.»

  
Passarono insieme tre giorni, prima che Aureliano fosse richiamato a casa da una telefonata di Romoletto. Le cose si stavano smuovendo e doveva tornare a Roma il prima possibile.  
Alberto fu bravissimo a nascondere quello che aveva dentro, o forse Aureliano non era ancora particolarmente bravo a capire quello che gli passava per la testa.  
Comunque lo accompagnò alla macchina, prima di andare a lavoro e rimasero per un attimo davanti alla porta del garage interrato, a venti centimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro.  
«Salutame Roma» gli disse Alberto, sorridendo.  
«Chiamame quanno stacchi. Te vojo sentì prima che vai a dormì.» gli disse.  
Aureliano non sorrideva.  
«Va bene.»  
«E me chiami se c’hai bisogno de sordi, e de qualsiasi cosa.»  
«Si papà.» lo prese in giro. Aureliano non rideva ancora.  
«E se qualcosa non va me lo devi fa sapè, perché io nun te leggo nel cervello. Hai capito, Albè?» Alberto si fece serio. Forse aveva sottovalutato le capacità di Aureliano?

 

Quando Aureliano tornò a Roma le cose cambiarono molto velocemente.  
Nel giro di un paio di settimane, infatti, gli ultimi permessi erano stati concessi. Il Samurai si era impegnato moltissimo nel giro di mazzette che c’erano volute per velocizzare il processo.  
E nel giro di un mese arrivarono i primi camion con materiali edili per la costruzione del grande progetto del Samurai: il Waterfront.  
Un resort nascosto in piena vista sul litorale di Ostia, con palestra, spa, bar, ristoranti, tutto quello che un riccone romano potesse volere. Ovviamente tutto questo solo una copertura per lo spaccio di droga e prostituzione.  
La droga arrivava al porto di Fiumicino, nascosta nei materiali edili, protetti da tutti i permessi concessi dal Comune di Roma e poi venivano caricati in camion di medie dimensioni che in meno di un’ora arrivavano a Ostia.  
Aureliano doveva ammetterlo, il Samurai sapeva quel che faceva.  
Questo, però, voleva dire che nel giro di un paio di mesi iniziarono ad entrare dei bei soldoni.  
Aureliano, per pulire il denaro, fece rimodernare il suo ristorante sulla spiaggia e da una terribile sala da cerimonie con i fiocchi in tessuto dietro le sedie, come l’aveva voluta suo padre, si era trasformata in un locale fusion estremamente alla moda.  
Il Samurai era stato molto contento di quella scelta, ma Aureliano non centrava niente, aveva assunto una donna che aveva preso tutte le decisioni del caso.  
I lavori furono velocissimi, giusto in tempo per il cenone di Natale e quello di Capodanno.  
Non era mai stato un appassionato di quelle feste familiari, anzi, le aveva sempre disprezzate profondamente. Ma, per la prima volta in vita sua, avrebbe voluto passarle con Alberto.  
Si sentiva soddisfatto di come stava gestendo la situazione. Si sentivano molto spesso, aveva anche imparato a mandare i messaggi, anche se lo aveva sempre odiato.  
Alberto sembrava che se la stesse cavando bene, o almeno questo era quello che gli faceva credere.  
Aveva lasciato Bologna con una terribile sensazione, come se Alberto gli avesse solo dato un contentino perché non voleva perderlo, o perché non aveva avuto le palle di mettere fine alla loro relazione.  
Ma non aveva tempo di pensarci, perché, da un momento all’altro, si trovò a dover gestire una seconda attività di successo.  
Il Samurai aveva iniziato, contro la sua volontà, a portare ricconi di Roma a cena al “Fiore di Ciliegio” e aveva dovuto assumere un cuoco di originale Thailandese ma che sapeva cucinare la robaccia asiatica che piaceva a loro.  
Ma iniziarono a venire ragazzi e famiglie di Ostia, gente per bene, che non centrava niente con l’altra attività e non ci credeva che adesso era più impegnato a seguire il ristorante che a fare altro.  
Dovette assumere nuove persone che si occupassero esclusivamente del locale, ma che fossero abbastanza fidate da chiudere un occhio e farsi gli affari propri quando venivano battuti degli scontrini a clienti fantasma, o se vedevano dei movimenti strani nella dispensa. Non era stato troppo difficile.  
La crisi si sentiva parecchio e aveva preso padri e madri di famiglia a cui pagava uno stipendio da aiuto-cuoco, addetto delle pulizie o da cameriere che la gente si sognava di notte. Era tutti estremamente fedeli e grati per l’opportunità di non arrivare con il fiatone a fine mese. Poi c’era sempre qualche ragazzino sbarbatello a cui piaceva avere soldi in tasca per l’ultimo modello di I-Phone, acquisto che mai sarebbe riuscito a spiegare ai propri genitori.

In ogni caso passarono mesi prima che Aureliano potè lasciare Roma tranquillamente.  
Alberto aveva proposto qualche volta di venire lui, magari prendere un hotel in provincia, magari sui Castelli, ma Aureliano era sempre stato piuttosto categorico a riguardo. Non se ne parlava.  
Le cose stavano andando bene, Alberto era al sicuro ed era riuscito ad avere anche notizie su Angelica. Gli Anacleti stavano finalmente al loro posto, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa il Samurai gli avesse offerto. Non era neanche sicuro di volerlo sapere, l’importante è che stava lontano da lui e che Alberto fosse al sicuro.  
Quindi era quasi marzo quando ritornò a Bologna. Le giornate non accennavano a riscaldarsi, anzi, era prevista neve al nord, ma lui prese la macchina, si premurò di mettere nel bagagliaio le catene e partì.  
Lasciò il ristorante in mani fidate, che non erano di Romoletto che ci sapeva fare ancora meno di lui con la gente, e prese del contante. Alberto non gli aveva più chiesto soldi dopo che gli aveva dato l’ultimo borsone nell’hotel sulla Roma-L’Aquila e sapeva che era solo per il suo orgoglio. Quindi avrebbe bypassato il passaggio della richiesta e glieli avrebbe portati.

  
Non era stato particolarmente reattivo Alberto quando Aureliano gli aveva detto che stava salendo, che si stava mettendo in macchina proprio in quel momento.  
Era contento, sicuramente, ma non funzionavano più così le cose. Aureliano non poteva semplicemente dirgli da un momento all’altro che stava arrivando, lui aveva una vita, una vita normale, con degli orari e…  
Dovette chiamare il suo responsabile, al magazzino, e dirgli che stava male, che si sarebbe preso qualche giorno di malattia, questo maledetto virus influenzale era davvero tosto quest’anno. Era sicuro che un paio di giorni a letto lo avrebbero rimesso al mondo.  
Non sapeva perché non aveva detto ad Aureliano del cambio di lavoro. Al pub, purtroppo, era durato poco. Alla fine dei tre mesi di contratto era stato mandato a casa e, anche se aveva abbastanza denaro per starsene tranquillo per un bel po’ di tempo, alla seconda settimana a casa, da solo, sentiva che stava per uscire di testa.  
Quindi aveva ricominciato a cercare lavoro e l’aveva trovato in un magazzino alimentare. Era un lavoro di fatica, e i colleghi lo chiamavano folletto perché era piccolo e mingherlino, ma non era male, e pagava abbastanza bene. Aveva provato a farsi crescere la barba per sembrare più grande, ma no, non era per lui. Sembrava ancora di più un adolescente con i primi, orribili, viscidi peletti sul viso.  
Si era comprato un cellulare nuovo, con lo stipendio, e anche un portatile piuttosto buono. Cioè, pensava lo fosse, si era fatto consigliare dal commesso di Mediaworld. E poi aveva preso una PS4, ma non avendo nessuno con cui giocare fisicamente, aveva iniziato a giocare online. Anche questo era diventato un buon passatempo.  
Aveva aggiunto una libreria Ikea nel salone. Non centrava assolutamente nulla con l’arredamento preesistente ma non gliene poteva fregare di meno. Aveva smesso di dare attenzione alla casa e di fantasticare su come potesse essere sistemata dopo l’ultima visita di Aureliano.

Aureliano, questa volta, riuscì a trovare un parcheggio vicino a casa di Alberto e aveva anche trovato velocemente il palazzo giusto. Quando gli aprì la porta e lo vide per un attimo quei mesi di merda che aveva passato erano stati cancellati. Non gli importava più perché Aureliano era li davanti a lui ed era sempre diverso da come se lo immaginava quando parlavano al telefono.  
Era facile provare rancore nei suoi confronti quando non si vedevano spesso, quando lui era solo una voce o un messaggio sul telefono.  
Quando lo vedeva davvero Aureliano era bellissimo, ed era l’uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita, e quello che quando lo vedeva sorrideva come lo aveva visto fare così poche volte.  
Aureliano gli sorrise soltanto e lo prese tra le braccia, quasi alzandolo dal pavimento.  
«Ehi.» lo salutò e la sua voce la sentì fin dentro le ossa.

Non mangiarono neanche, non ce n’era bisogno, rimasero a letto per tutto il pomeriggio e Alberto odiò con tutto il suo cuore il fatto che quello era, sicuramente, il giorno più bello degli ultimi mesi.  
Come si era ridotto in quelle condizioni? Com’era possibile che Alberto ‘Spadino’ Anacleti non riuscisse a vivere bene senza quell’uomo accanto a lui?  
Questo lo rendeva furioso e sempre più arrabbiato.

Aureliano aveva appoggiato il mento sul suo petto, senza spingere, e glielo baciava, cercando di convincerlo ad intraprendere un nuovo round.  
«Non mi dici niente?» Alberto voleva parlare, invece. Si, come la femminuccia della situazione.  
Aureliano gli aveva raccontato qualcosa di quello che faceva, gli aveva raccontato del ristorante, ma sapeva anche che aveva appositamente lasciato fuori qualsiasi cosa che potesse sembrare lontamanete pericoloso.  
Come se Alberto non lo sapesse che il loro “lavoro” era pericoloso per definizione.  
«Nah, niente de importante» baciò il suo petto per l’ultima volta e mise la mano sotto il mento per non fargli male.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«T’ho detto tutto. Le cose stanno annà a gonfie vele.»  
Alberto lo guardò per un attimo, poi accennò un sorriso. Con la luce dell’abat-jour gli occhi di Aureliano sembravano scintillare.  
«Statte zitto mo. Nun so se te ne sei accorto, ma sto a cercà de attirà la tua attenzione.»

Quando Aureliano si svegliò, il giorno dopo, Alberto dormiva ancora al suo fianco. Durante la notte gli aveva dato le spalle e si era messo nella sua posizione preferita, su un fianco, con il cuscino in mezzo alle gambe.  
Soprattutto in quelle situazioni, in cui vedeva Alberto così fragile, sentiva una serie confusa di emozioni agitarsi nel petto. Lo faceva sempre sentire a disagio.  
Si alzò e si vestì con roba comoda che tirò fuori dal suo borsone nero, e uscì dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Andò in cucina e cercò di rinfrescarsi la memoria riguardo la posizione di tutto il necessario per fare il caffè, aprendo tutto quello che gli capitava davanti.  
Trovò facilmente la moka, il barattolo del caffè in polvere e lo zucchero.  
Alberto era particolarmente ordinato e non l’avrebbe mai detto.  
Mentre aspettava che il caffè uscisse, si sedette al tavolo e controllò il suo cellulare, per vedere se qualcuno l’aveva cercato. Il giorno precedente era stato tutto per Alberto, in tutti i modi che aveva potuto aveva concentrato tutta la sua attenzione su di lui.  
Perché gli era mancato, era vero, e perché aveva avuto paura di sentirlo lontano e aveva dovuto esorcizzare quella paura.  
Fu in quel momento, mentre metteva da parte il suo telefono silenzioso, che vide, abbandonato vicino al portatovaglioli , lo smartphone di Alberto.  
Lo prese, anche se non sapeva bene il perché, e tornò a sedersi. Se lo girò tra le mani e cercò di accenderlo.  
Il telefono era in blocco, c’era bisogno di un codice numerico per avervi accesso, ma c’era, in bella vista, l’anteprima di un messaggio WhatsApp.  
«Oi, sei sparito. Aperitivo?» diceva soltanto. Il numero era salvato in rubrica come Aleksandr.  
Che cazzo di nome era Aleksandr? E chi cazzo era, soprattutto?  
Solo dopo aver ragionato su quel messaggio più di quanto fosse necessario e poco prima che lo schermo del cellulare tornasse ad oscurarsi vide il minuscolo cerchietto sul telefono in cui era contenuta la foto di questo Aleksandr.  
Come aveva fatto a non arrivarci prima?  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella faccia ovunque, anche se ora non era più biondo ma castano…quello nella foto era sicuramente Alex.  
Alex, l’Alex di Roma, la puttana di Alberto, quello a cui aveva dato dei soldi per farlo uscire dalle loro vite.  
Ed eccolo di nuovo lì.

In altri casi, in altri momenti, la rabbia se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo. In altri casi avrebbe spaccato tutto.  
In altri casi avrebbe appeso Alberto al muro.  
Invece lanciò il telefono sul tavolo e si prese la testa tra le mani.  
Non riusciva neanche a formulare un pensiero, non riusciva a pensare a nulla perché non aveva mai provato nulla del genere, non aveva mai avuto precedenti. Come si sentiva la gente, in quei casi?

  
«Ma perché fai sempre così casino?»  
Non aveva neanche sentito la porta della camera che si apriva, né i passi di Alberto per raggiungere la cucina. Alzò lo sguardo e lo vide sulla porta, gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi, la maglia spiegazzata, i capelli in disordine e i piedi nudi.  
Aureliano non rispose. Per un attimo si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se avesse provato a parlare.  
«Sei bianco come n’cadavere. Che c’hai?»  
Aureliano fece un sospiro, e appoggiò le spalle alla parete dietro di lui.  
«T’è arrivato un messaggio.» disse soltanto.  
Alberto, guardando ancora il suo viso, con le sopracciglia corrugate, allungò la mano e prese il telefono a schermo sotto sul tavolo.  
Lo accese, inserì il codice d’accesso e un rumore del telefono fece capire ad Aureliano che era all’interno.  
«Oh…» disse Alberto dopo un attimo.  
Alzò lo sguardo, ma non aveva l’espressione di una persona che era stato beccato con le mani nel sacco.  
Aureliano lo guardava, e quando vide quell’espressione quasi disinteressata sul suo volto, gli venne voglia di spaccargli la faccia.  
«Guarda, prima che te ne esci co qualche stronzata, ascoltami.» in un attimo lo sguardo di Alberto si intenerì, sorrise quasi, e si mise proprio davanti ad Aureliano.  
Lo sapeva che gli sarebbe potuto arrivare un pugno da un momento all’altro?  
«Ascoltami, okay?» si chinò davanti ad Aureliano e gli mise le mani sulle ginocchia. Dio, l’espressione di Aureliano era terrificante.  
«Nun è assolutamente come pensi te» gli disse, cercando ogni minimo cambiamento di espressione sul suo viso.  
«Sta qua?» gli chiese a bruciapelo.  
«No, abita a Milano. Ce semo visti qualche volta, ho preso il treno per andarlo a trovare. Solo per chiacchierà.»  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere, una risata senza un minimo di vera allegria «E ce dovrei crede?»  
«Avete scopato?» chiese ancora, e Alberto si passò una mano tra i capelli, si alzò e si appoggiò alla cucina.  
«No. Alex non fa più quel lavoro, grazie a te.»  
«Che fai? Me prendi pure per il culo?» Aureliano si alzò di scatto e lo fronteggiò, l’espressione strafottente sul suo viso lo stava mandando fuori di testa.  
Alberto si fece improvvisamente mortalmente serio.  
«No. Tu m’hai chiesto de fidamme de te, mo so io che te lo chiedo.»  
Aureliano si strinse le tempie con i palmi delle mani. «Voi sete stati insieme.»  
«No, io lo pagavo perché me sentivo solo come un cane.»  
Lo guardò di sottecchi, Alberto non avrebbe ceduto di un millimetro. Forse perché davvero non aveva niente da nascondere?  
«E famme sentì, de che parlate?»  
«De tutto e de gnente.»  
«J’hai detto de noi?»  
«Si. Beh, lo aveva già capito da quando j’hai dato n’capitale pe uscì dalla vita mia.»  
Aureliano sputò fuori l’aria e scosse la testa «Ma che te dice la capoccia? Ma non t’è passato pe la testa la possibilità che ce potrebbe ricattà? E se va da tu cugino e se fa pagà per dije do stai? Ma tu davero sei diventato così ingenuo? Che è, qualche mese in un’altra città e me diventi un rincoglionito?»  
Ci aveva pensato Alberto?  
Doveva essere sincero, lo aveva fatto, ma si era rifiutato di dar retta a quella voce perché non era la sua voce, bensì quella di Aureliano fissa nelle sue orecchie.  
Alex aveva cambiato vita davvero, con i soldi di Aureliano. Aveva iniziato a fare quei corsi di preparazione al lavoro, aveva un appartamento tutto suo ed era così riconoscente ad Alberto.  
Non perché avesse fatto niente di particolarmente importante per lui (forse la riconoscenza la doveva alla gelosia di Aureliano) ma solo perché era stato gentile con lui.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto. Non voleva spostarsi anche se la figura di Aureliano stava diventando sempre più imponente su di lui.  
«Beh, io penso che fa affari cor Samurai sia ‘na cosa da ingenuotti. Quindi stamo sulla stessa barca, no?»  
Non sapeva quell’atteggiamento passivo/aggressivo dove lo avrebbe portato. Probabilmente a niente. Ma non sarebbe stato un altro secondo lì a dare spiegazioni a quell’idiota.  
Fece per andarsene, ma Aureliano lo intercetto molto velocemente, afferrandolo per il braccio  
«Lasciami o giuro che te spacco la faccia.»  
La rabbia si stava mangiando Alberto vivo ed era davvero pronto a mettergli le mani addosso, non importava se Aureliano avesse avuto, alla fine, la meglio.  
È vero, faceva un’altra vita adesso, era diverso, era Alberto. Ma una parte di lui era ancora Spadino.  
Aureliano esitò, ma non lo lasciò andare, alleggerì solo un po’ la presa.  
«Non vojo che lo vedi più.»  
«Non è ‘na cosa che poi decide tu.»  
«Albè, nun me fa rosicà.»  
Alberto lo guardò in silenzio, severo, arrabbiato, senza parole.  
«Tu non me fa rosicà. Non te devo dà spiegazioni. T’ho detto che non è successo nulla, se me voi crede bene, se no vattene a fanculo a Roma.»  
Aureliano gli strinse di nuovo il braccio, quando sentì che voleva andar via.  
«È per questo? È perché non posso lascià Roma? Per questo te vedi co la puttana?»  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere, ma senza un briciolo di allegria.  
«Me so visto du volte con Alex perché ho passato le vacanze de Natale solo come un cane. E anche lui qui nun c’ha nessuno. Si, semo usciti insieme a capodanno e tu non c’entri un cazzo. Non tutto gira intorno a te, Aurelià.»  
Si chiese se dalla sua espressione Aureliano era in grado di capire che non era vero, che si, tutto girava intorno a lui sfortunatamente.  
Quella risposta colpì Aureliano in pieno stomaco. Perché non ci aveva pensato?  
Era stato così preso da quello che stava accadendo a Roma, da come era cambiata la sua vita in pochi mesi, che non aveva dato ad Alberto l’attenzione di cui aveva bisogno.  
Si, gli chiedeva come stava, si, si faceva raccontare la sua giornata, ma si rese conto di non aver mai davvero cercato le vere risposte.  
Le parole mi dispiace, volevano uscire, le sentiva sulla punta della lingua, ma il suo orgoglio le frenò.  
«Non c’ho pensato.» disse soltanto.  
«Tu non pensi mai a n’cazzo.»  
C’era una parte di lui che voleva ancora che Alberto non vedesse mai più Alex, voleva una promessa, ma non poteva farlo, non con il ragazzo che lo guardava in quel modo.  
L’aria era pesante, più di quanto riuscisse a sopportare. Non riusciva a sopportare che Alberto ce l’avesse con lui e che tutto fosse in bilico in quel momento, lo riusciva a sentire nello stomaco  
«Dimme che posso fa. So un cojone, ma lo sai che nun ce so fa co te. Non c’ho mai saputo fa co te»  
Alberto chiuse gli occhi e respirò.  
«Non c’è sta niente che poi fa. Le cose nun so destinate a cambià, almeno per un po’ de tempo. Io…famo le cose con calma. T’ho detto, no? Un giorno alla volta.»  
Aureliano annuì. Meno male, diceva il suo cervello, perché lui non aveva idea di come uscire da quella situazione.  
«Senti…» disse, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Lo so che non ce semo detti granché a riguardo…ma vojo che sia chiaro che nun sto a vedè nessuno.» disse. Non è che avesse davvero bisogno di dirglielo, non voleva dimostrare nulla, era solo un patetico sotterfugio per incastrare Alberto, per fargli promettere che non avrebbe visto nessuno, che non avrebbe fatto sesso con nessuno, e nel “nessun” era compreso Alex.  
«Manco io, te l’ho detto. Io e Alex…semo amici. Tutto qua.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa. Avrebbe voluto farlo sparire nuovamente dalla loro vita? Assolutamente si.  
L’avrebbe fatto ancora? No, Alberto non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonato, non questa volta. E l’ultima cosa che voleva era fargli del male più di quanto non avesse già fatto.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando. Era un sospiro di sollievo perché, nonostante il dubbio, che era parte integrante della sua vita, si fidava di Alberto. Sapeva che non gli avrebbe mentito.  
Era lui…lui era quello che mentiva, che era sempre stato abituato a farlo, per sopravvivenza, per rabbia, per vendetta.

  
Ma le cose non tornarono mai apposto. In quei giorni che rimase da Alberto non rivide più l’espressione felice che gli aveva visto quando aveva aperto la porta.  
C’era un’aurea di tristezza su di lui, e provò più volte, forzandosi in un modo che non riusciva neanche a gestire, a parlare con lui.  
Ma lui non ci sapeva fare davvero con Alberto, non ci sapeva fare con i sentimenti.  
Alberto lo cercava, lo teneva stretto, gli aveva cucinato i suoi spaghetti, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
E Aureliano aveva riconosciuto tutti i segnali. Perché li aveva vissuti, perché gli aveva provati sulla sua pelle per tutta la sua vita.  
Era risentimento.  
Alberto cercava il suo affetto, la sua vicinanza, ma lui stesso non era presente. Era lì, abbracciato a lui sul divano mentre guardavano la tv, ma era lontano chilometri con la testa. Lo voleva vicino, lo voleva dentro di sé, ma non c’erano parole dopo, solo il costante toccarsi della loro pelle.  
E Aureliano sentiva Alberto allontanarsi inesorabilmente da lui, come lui si era allontanato inesorabilmente da suo padre quando, uscito dalle nebbie della giovinezza, aveva capito che c’era un motivo per il quale Tullio non voleva passare tempo con lui o, più tardi, prender seriamente le sue proposte.  
E poteva fare una scelta: allontanarsi da lui o continuare ad aspettare qualcosa che probabilmente non sarebbe mai arrivato  
Lui si era allontanato.  
Alberto stava decidendo in quel momento?  
Stava decidendo se allontanarsi una volta per tutte da quell’uomo che voleva con tutto se stesso, ma che non era più disposto a condividere; o avrebbe continuato ad aspettarlo a casa, per vederlo una volta ogni quattro mesi?  
Aureliano lo osservava, seduti sul divano, mentre Alberto guardava distrattamente la televisione.  
Avrebbe voluto dire così tante cose, avrebbe voluto aprirsi del tutto, con la forza se fosse stato necessario, ma non ce la faceva.  
Era così che capì, una volta per tutte, quanto fosse danneggiato.  
Non riusciva neanche a parlare con la persona che amava, perché la sua testa glielo impediva.  
«Che c’è?» disse ad un certo punto Alberto, scoprendolo a fissarlo.  
«Niente.»  
Passarono insieme circa dieci giorni prima che Aureliano venisse richiamato urgentemente a Roma.  
Iniziò a sistemarsi la borsa che erano appena scoccate le otto di sera e Alberto era nel bel mezzo della preparazione della cena.  
« Devi tornare?» Alberto aveva sentito movimento in camera da letto ed era andato a vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Aureliano stava facendo il bagaglio.  
« Si, me dispiace. Devo annà via de corsa »  
Alberto lo guardò affannarsi per trovare la sua roba sparsa in giro e fare la spola dal bagno.  
Sapeva che il momento sarebbe arrivato, ma Alberto aveva sperato di prenderla meglio. Quindi si allontanò, torno in cucina e lasciò cadere la padella, in cui stava facendo scaldare dell'olio, nel lavandino.  
Aureliano, dalla camera da letto sentì chiaramente il rumore di metallo contro metallo. Tutto il corpo gli diceva di correre da lui, di andare da Alberto e assicurarsi che stesse bene. Ma non lo fece. Rimase li con una t-shirt in mano a guardare la porta della stanza davanti a sé.  
Quando ebbe finito di preparare la borsa si presentò sull'uscio della cucina. Alberto era ancora lì, appoggiato al bordo del lavandino, guardando il vuoto.  
«Sono pronto » disse  
Alberto si girò e gli sorrise, sembrava quasi un sorriso vero.  
«Bene»  
«Me dispiace Albè»  
«È tutt’apposto.» gli sorrise ancora.  
Aureliano vide qualcosa sul suo viso, una luce diversa nei suoi occhi, solo per un attimo, ma quello che vide gli fece capire che lo stava perdendo.  
«Lo sai che ti amo, vero?»  
Non ci aveva pensato, non quella volta, anche se sapeva che lo stava manipolando. Lo amava, era vero, ma era anche vero che avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa per tenerlo vicino a sé, avrebbe detto e fatto qualsiasi cosa.  
Alberto ne fu sorpreso. Non perché pensava che Aureliano non lo amasse, ma non pensava che glielo avrebbe mai detto.  
«Lo so. Anche io.» annuì e gli sorrise ancora, un sorriso di una tristezza disarmante.  
C’era almeno un metro di distanza che li separava, ma sembravano chilometri.  
«M’accompagni?»  
Alberto annuì e si avvicinò a lui. Lo accompagnò alla porta e gli diede un bacio, prima di lasciarlo uscire.  
Mentre vedeva le porte dell’ascensore chiudersi Aureliano gli sorrise e disse: «Alla prossima.»  
Mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudevano Alberto si chiese se ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta.

 


End file.
